


Ambivalence (FMA OC)

by JackieLvlUp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 93,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLvlUp/pseuds/JackieLvlUp
Summary: "Selfish", they call it, but hope is so ambivalent.It's pointless to believe in something that can't be achieved.~ Constantly Tweaking Title and Description as The Story Progresses~
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Female Character(s), Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s), Roy Mustang/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Calm Before The Storm

I sat on the couch, listening as the military men and women droned on about their works. I could hear as pencils and pens scratched paper as they left their marks and had notes about phone calls and reports about recent missions. I could hear the door to the office open and close occasionally, but I never really bothered to turn to look at who would come knocking through. My mind wandered off to different thoughts, on different things I could possibly be doing with my time, not wasting it sitting here in an absolute fit of boredom.

I'm not military personnel, so what am I doing here? Why am I just sitting here and not walking out into the public? What has me tied down to this couch? What am I thinking, what will happen if I were to just stand up and walk out of this busy office?

"Are you alright?" A soothing voice came and interrupted my thoughts, when I looked up I saw a young woman, her blonde hair tied up nicely a small smile lighting up her face as she held onto folders of paperwork. She had bent over to my height as she looked at me with that smile that told me she knew I had been lost in a trance.

"Ah, Miss Hawkeye!" I called a bit unexpected, had I really been lost in my trance that I didn't hear her? She let out a soft sigh as she heard me call out her name, "I've told you, you can call me Riza." She stood straight and made sure all the papers she was carrying were in order before looking down at my sitting figure.

"I'll ask again, are you alright?" Her smile faded a bit, replaced by a look that told me she was slightly worried, and if that I needed to talk she was always willing to open up some time to me. I nodded rapidly, before letting out a soft chuckle, "I'm sorry, but I'm alright. I got quite lost in thinking about a couple of things, being here doesn't really help." I spoke up a bit as I let out a soft chuckle. Once my words were out of my mouth she smiled a bit, "Well, you should go for a walk then, today is a clear day. The weather might be changing soon, so I suggest you take advantage of this weather." She spoke in a matter of fact way before walking out of the office.

I could only smile softly as I watched her exit. Her words floating in my head a bit as I looked out the window, she was right. The weather outside was nice, there were the occasional clouds, but overall the weather was clear. You could only tell there would be a rainstorm in the coming days as the sky in a distance held an abundance of dark gray clouds. I stood up from my spot on the couch as I walked out of the stiffy office. "Make sure to take care of yourself," I could hear a voice behind me call out. I raised my hand up a bit and waved, "Of course."

Walking down the hallways of the eastern building I stared out the window, the sky was looking lively, it wasn't passed midday, and the sun was shining brightly. I couldn't help but smile a little brighter as I quickly made my way out of the building.

As I walked onto the streets of the East I could only smile and enjoy the breeze. No one had an eye over me today so I stuck to staying in slightly crowded places, while I could probably handle myself, I opted to stay in the safe route.

As I walked onto a busy street full of shops and cafes, I could only smile as the afternoon lunches had already started and the street was filled with lovely aromas. The shops slowly started to crowd as people came out to eat lunch and have their chats. Chit chatter filled my ears as I saw the movement of cars around the area slow down to almost no cars. It was as if the moment lunch hour struck, they all agreed to stay away from this street and leave this specific street clear.

"Young miss, you seem like you could use some lunch," a voice cut me and my thoughts. I looked around a bit, confused as to who had just called me. "Oh, deary me, over here miss!" Another voice spoke up as a young man, he looked to be not much older than 20. He smiled at me, "Young miss, much like my granny said, you do look like you could go for some lunch." His face was flushed into a light pink hue, which my cheeks quickly paralleled.

"A-ah, no thank you," I mustered out. The man looked a little disappointed that I had decided not to buy anything from their little shop. Behind him, I could see an old lady, wrinkles adorned her face. I thought for a moment before speaking up again, "On second thought, I could go for a glass of water if that isn't too much to ask for." The man's face quickly lit up as he leads me to a table. I let out a soft chuckle as I sat on the chair and looked around the area. Today was a calm day, and I would love for the rest of the day to be as calm as today.

"Here's a nice cup of tea," the same young man from before setting the cup in front of me. I looked up with confusion written all over my face. Had I not said water or something? Had I been heard wrong?

"Granny wanted me to give you tea, she instead," the man smiled gently as he walked off to his grandmother's side before I could argue anything. I gave a small sigh as I looked at the cup of tea before taking a sip. A lavender blend, I couldn't really tell anything passed that considering I wasn't a big tea person. I smiled gently, the taste was quite calming and went along nicely with the day. I sat there, quietly drinking the tea as I watched the pedestrians walk past me. Little children running around their parents with loud laughs and joy written across their faces. The sight was something out of a book, something you could dream, but this is the reality of the world I currently live in. Everything is fine and well, people are moving and having their days as nothing is happening. They are enjoying their lives to the fullest extent. I let out a soft giggle as I thought about absurd stories for each person that seemed interesting.

As I finished the tea I stood up, about ready to pay for the cup of tea. As I looked up I saw the young man walk towards me, "Ah, how much will that be?" I asked, a small smile adorning my face as I shoved my hands into my pockets to dig out whatever money I had.

"Don't worry Miss! Granny says that it's on the house," the young man smiled brightly as he picked up the cup.

"Ah! I feel bad if I don't pay for anything! Please, how much will that be?" I was bewildered. On the house? I was a random girl wandering the streets of the East, why would they want to give me a free drink?

"Please accept the free drink young miss, you remind me of someone and I would think they would have appreciated if I gave you something small as a cup of tea," the old lady seemed to have stepped out by now. She had a warm aura to her, her smile was cheerful and soft.

"A-ah, I see. Well then," I took my hands out of my pocket and gave a small bow, "Thank you very much then!" I stood back up with a bright smile, my heart feeling a little warmer than before from such a heartfelt moment. The granny gave a small laugh before nodding, "No need to worry sweetheart, now run along. You seemed interested in things before we interrupted your venture." I gave her a small nod before making my way back onto the streets of the East, waving to them as I left.

With a content sigh, I made my way back to Eastern Command, while I did have money to waste, I didn't feel like buying much. There were plenty of knick-knacks I could have bought but held back for the time being. I didn't feel like carrying any extra stuff back with me, and even then. When would I use them anyway? What use would they be to me?

As I came into view of Eastern Command, I could see the military men stationed outside the gates, protecting it from any intruder. I smiled gently as I tried to make my way through but got stopped but one of them.

"Excuse us, but who are you?"

"I'm here with Mustang," I spoke up, knowing that they probably wouldn't believe it. "Call Miss Hawkeye, she'll probably tell you so." I gave a sigh, before walking and leaning against the wall as one of them went in to go get Mustang or someone apart of the group.

After a couple of moments sitting around and tinkering with my belt I heard two pairs of footsteps come back to the front of the gate. I stood up and saw as Mustang and the gate officer man come back.

"So you forgot to make sure you could come back in," Mustang let out a small laugh as he simply did a small hand motion for me to follow him back into the base. I let out a huff as I quietly followed him in.

He wasn't wrong, in my rush to get out of the office and have a breath of fresh air, I forgot to take his usual note that allows me to come in and out as I pleased. I couldn't argue against him. When I looked up I saw him reading some files. Did he have those files when walking over here?

"So, what are you reading on today Uncle Roy?" I asked as I quickly walked over to be by his side, quickly matching his pace.

"Some business I have with a State Alchemist," he coldly replied back as he quickly closed those files and held them to his side, only to look down at me as he walked. "Also how many times have I told you to call Colonel here? This is work, you know this already." He spoke as he quickly looked back where he was walking, briskly making his way back into his office.

"Sorry, Colonel Roy," I let out a soft chuckle as he stopped in his tracks and looked at me dead serious. "Ack! Sorry, Colonel Mustang! Won't happen again!" I quickly blurted out as I stopped in my own tracks.

He gave a soft sigh before walking on ahead, motioning for me to follow him, which I quickly did. Once by his side again he ruffled my hair slightly. "If you want to go out, make sure you take the note next time, I can't take care of you every time you get left out of Eastern Command. I already have a lot of work to take care of because of Fullmetal."

That name again, he keeps mentioning it to me, he has for the last year or so, and yet I never seemed to have met this kid.

"Hey, Colonel."

"Yeah?"

"Who's this Fullmetal guy anyway? You mention him every so often, but I've never met anyone by that name," I looked up at him as we walked down the hallway, he kept his eyes forward, but with the little movement of his eyebrows, I could see he was holding something back.

"He's the youngest state alchemist, his name is Edward Elric, he became a State Alchemist at the age of 12, and has been one ever since." As he spoke I could tell that there was more to that than just that, there had to be something behind that.

"And?"

"And what?" He stopped in front of his office's doors, looking at me. "Is there anything more?" I asked him as he opened the door to let me in.

"Nothing other than that, he has a younger brother named Alphonse Elric, that's about it," he spoke as he walked in and closed the door behind himself. He strode over to his desk as he began to look over reports and even more files he needed to get done.

"So you're telling me there is nothing more to tell me about a kid who is about my age, who became a state alchemist at 12, and his brother?" I asked as I walked up to his desk and placed my hands on the desk. Which ended up with him quickly swatting my hands off his desk as he looked at me.

"Nothing more to tell about them, now go do something and let me work on my paperwork," he quickly waved his hand away.

"Jeez, for a guy who doesn't like doing his work, he sure as hell would rather do it than talk to me about anything having to do with state alchemists," I quietly huffed out as I walked over to the couch again and resumed my session of wondering what to do with my day.

I sat there wondering what I could do, I could make like Armstrong and learn something from him, maybe is drawing skills. Then again, I could have to claim that it was passed on to me by the Armstrong family line, and I don't think I would want that. As much as I enjoy the company of the buff state alchemist, I just don't find the idea all that pleasing. I'm not even apart of that family line... Family line, eh? Jeez, I have a right to say stuff about family lines, don't I Dad?

A soft pat on my head awoke me from my trance forcing me to look up, and yet again, it was the familiar blonde-haired woman who has spent long times with me. "Ah, Miss Hawkeye, did I space out and worry you again?"

"Yes, you were messing with your automail arm again," she spoke as she stood behind me. I looked down, she was right. I was slowly going to make my right hand bleed because I was rubbing it hard against my automail left hand. I never did wear gloves, didn't care much for them in all honesty. I felt my head being pulled back a bit as I felt my hair come undone. "I guess I was... Thanks, Miss Hawkeye."

"Of course, I don't want you to get hurt after all. Plus that would lead to a mess we would have to clean up, and we don't want that," she joked out a bit as she quickly started to make my hair again, back into its bun state.

After a moment of silence and as Riza put my hair back to normal, I finally spoke up, "So. This Fullmetal kid eh?" I asked, trying to get more intel about who the hell this kid was.

I could hear Riza chuckle, "What did the Colonel tell you?" She asked with a small smirk. It's like the two are plotting against me to keep the secret identity of this boy!

I let out a frustrated sigh as I gave up trying to get any intel off of them, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find this Fullmetal kid on my own!"

Riza put a hand on my head, "People are working, apart from that, you can try looking for him, but you don't even know who he is."

"His name is Edward Elric and he has a brother named Alphonse," I rebuttal with my extremely limited information about Fullmetal. This only ended up receiving a small chuckle from Riza.

"You'll meet him soon enough. For now, I would say go to the library and read a couple of books, today is a busy day here and you need to keep yourself busy. I'll send someone to get you, or I'll get you myself when we leave," Riza spoke as she walked away from me and over to the Colonel who seemed to be having a bit of trouble doing his work. I smiled softly as I stood up and walked out of the office.

Once in the hallway, I let out a heavy sigh, had I really been that lost in thought? It wasn't much thinking really. I was thinking about meeting the Elric's and getting to know them, but when did I get to thinking about it all? When did that jump happen?

Once at the library there, I grabbed a random book off the shelves and made my way to a secluded area and started to read it. It wasn't very interesting, and honestly, it was a random grab since I didn't even bother reading the name. As such, my hours-long adventure of grabbing random books, putting them back, and repeating that cycle began. It wasn't until night time that someone had gone and made me leave the library and wait for Riza and Roy to pick me up.

I sat outside the library, knees hugged up to my chest as I sat there looking at nothing in particular. "You really are a child." The voice of Roy came into my ears and for what seemed the dozenth time today, broke me out of my trance of thoughts.

"A-Ah, sorry," I muttered out as I stood up, quickly brushing off the dirt I would have had from sitting on the floor.

"You're alright, no need to apologize for everything. Plus, we're off the clock already," he said as he began to walk out, which made me quickly follow him.

"Where's Miss Hawkeye?" I asked him as I caught up to his side.

"She's already waiting for us outside," Roy let out a small chuckle which caught me off guard a bit. Oh no, what had this man been doing that he would let out a small chuckle? My question had been answered as we stepped outside and Riza was waiting there as if she had been waiting there for a long while.

"Where were you, Colonel?" Riza asked him as she opened the back door for me. I let out a small hushed, "Thank you," as I stepped in. The two talked for a minute before Roy got in the driver's seat. He lowered the window as Riza peered in from the outside.

"See you tomorrow Miss Hawkeye!" I waved from the back seat with a smile as Roy said his goodbyes and other things. I just, tuned them out as I looked out the window for a moment.

Wait, why would... Why would Riza be waiting for us here if she's not coming with us?

"Uh, Uncle Roy? Wasn't Miss Hawkeye supposed to be going with us, isn't that why she was waiting for us?" I asked, my curiosity now peeked beyond what it should have considering the amount of information he has been holding back on. He adjusted the mirror to look back at me, his face wore a proud smirk.

"No, it was just so you didn't get to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said. His voice proud and obviously mocking the fact I wanted to meet the kid for a while.

"You're telling me that kid was back there!?" I yelled, surprised how that even managed to get passed me in the first place. The smile Roy wore looked almost sinister to me.

"Absolutely rude Uncle. Rude rude rude," I spoke upset and annoyed over the fact that I could have possibly made a friend, but was ruined due to Roy being a shithead.

I gave a sigh as I looked out the window, the clouds from earlier seemed to be closing in within the next two days. How gloomy.

The road back to the apartments wasn't bad, just tiresome considering trying to sleep in a car that was a bit bumpy hadn't been all that fun. It didn't feel the same as when I had been a child, mainly because my automail kept clanking on the occasion, leading to random pains. Once we got there I practically jumped out of the car. Roy got out and walked on ahead of me, something I had grown accustomed to. Once we walked in, he pulled out his keys and I followed him upstairs. When we entered, he closed the door behind us, and I made my way to my room.

I looked around my bedroom and let out a sigh as I walked over to the bed and plopped onto it. My body felt heavy, when did I get so tired? I didn't do much today, I just walked around a lot with an automail leg that feels janky. I should really go get it checked.

I huffed at my own complaining as I rolled off my bed, walking a bit aimlessly. I looked around before seeing a black suitcase adorned with a bunch of random stickers and drawings that had been taped on. I opened it up and started pulling clothes out. As I pulled out my clothing, I went over to the bathroom I had and took a quick shower. Coming out about half an hour later in a new fresh set of pajamas and my hair down and still dripping wet.

I looked into the mirror of the small dresser the room had and couldn't help but let out another sigh. I could see bags slowly starting to form under my eyes, my automail had healed nicely over the years, but there was still some very visible scarring that was left behind. My left leg was covered by pants but not much could be said about my arm. It was practically out in the open as I wore an old tank top to sleep.

Today has been a calm day, it's been nice. Hopefully, tomorrow will be as nice as it is today, maybe the rain won't come in tomorrow. Riza did say it would be here in a couple of days, and let's hope she's right.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up and off before getting under them and getting comfortable. My mind was thinking about everything that has happened today. I did nothing, walked around and got a free cup of tea, and read random things in the library. Today seemed like a comfortable day. Just, let this be a comfortable night, all I want is to sleep.

I started at the ceiling, suddenly finding myself wide awake. "Are you kidding me? Please not now, I just want to sleep." I groaned out to myself as I flipped myself over hugged the pillow.

Shit, my stumps are really going to start hurting how aren't they? The rain hasn't even come and settled in yet and my body is already rejecting everything. Today was such a lovely day, why is this happening to me now?

I groaned as I pulled my blanket over my head and tried to get some rest. Which resulted in me just quickly getting hot and having to pull the covers off of myself. With a soft huff of air, I sat up on the bed and looked at the wall. Everything had been well and good during the day, and in an obvious change of day, my luck had just run short as I was about to go to bed. I began to swing my legs back and forth, hoping the pain in my right knee would subside soon.

With that time quickly began to pass me by, from swinging my legs back and forth, to grabbing random objects in the room and inspecting them. Hell, suddenly my small wardrobe of clothes began entertaining enough to start sowing little things into them, mainly patching up old rips and tears. I looked at the clock that had been in the room if I tried to sleep now I could probably get in a good 3-4 hours, depending on Roy. If he wakes me up early then it's likely I would get about 2-3 hours, but if it's other than that, I could get those good hours. I let out a sad laugh, did 1 hour of sleep really make that much of a difference for me?

I left all the stuff I had been messing with on the floor, we weren't going be leaving soon so leaving the mess should be fine. I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets up, little hope in being able to get any good kind of rest. The sun would be rising soon and nothing is going to stop that fact. I stared up at the ceiling as I laid in bed. My automatic arm felt heavy tonight, maybe because of the weather, or maybe because of these bubbling emotions. I raised my right arm up looking at the small amount of scarring it had from stupid things. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Father, please let me get some sleep tonight... Even if it's for an hour or two... Don't I deserve at least that?" I asked the air around me, feeling heavy-hearted as my mind filled with past thoughts. It didn't feel like I deserved much at this point, much less have time to sleep and rest in peace. The day or tranquility is all I deserved.

Thoughts clouding judgment, emotions overpowering logic, and at one point nothing makes sense. It's so tiresome, hours could go by and I still can't get a good night's rest, no matter how much I may try.

Closing the curtains at one point in hopes that whenever the sun rises I could still get some rest. The blackness of darkness that enveloped my room had been oddly comforting, nothing much could be said about that. It was a cold familiar feeling that I gave up fighting with a long time ago.

The sound of knocking followed by my door opening seemed to have awoken me from my sleep, when did I fall asleep? I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my head, my eyes hurt. How much sleep did I get? Who opened my door?

With a tug at my blanket, someone pulled it off my body. "How much sleep did you get?" I could hear the familiar voice of my Uncle question.

"I don't," Yawn, "know," I muttered out as I rubbed the slight bit of sleep away from my eyes. The energy slowly coming to my body.

I heard his feet march on over to the light switch and turn it on. He walked into my room using the light from the hallway. With him turning on the light I could hear a small scoff at the mess I had left in my room. "Hurry up and get dressed, clean this mess up a bit. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, make sure you're fast. We have things to do today." He spoke up as I turned to look at him. I could feel my face showing how tired and how little sleep I had gotten the night before.

He gave a soft sigh before walking out of the room, I heard a small click before he left, telling me he turned the lock before he walked out, leading to my door locking itself behind him. I gave a small nod as I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had looked so lively just a couple of hours ago, and now it showed on my face how little sleep I had been getting. "Jeez," I muttered to myself as I collected some clothing and shoved them in my suitcase before grabbing my usual clothing. A black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, along with pants that looked much like the military uniform, and a pair of long black socks. As I removed my pajamas I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment.

My automail could use polishing and could use some oil. I could see that it could probably use some major tune-ups, and yet it's been this way for a while. I stared at it for a while, looking at every little thing that is possibly wrong with it. I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head rapidly. I knew I was going to get lost in thought for even longer if I stared at my reflection any longer. I walked over to the couch and put on my shirt, the cloth of my shirt getting stuck to the automail. I let out a groan as I pulled down my shirt, earning a ripping sound from the cloth where it got caught on to my automail. "You're fucking with me," I complained a bit as I once again went over to the mirror, and sure enough, a moderately sized rip was under my arm.

"I don't..." I let out a soft sigh as I turned around, clapping my hands and bringing it up to where the rip was making the tear close itself up. "One." I counted softly as I grabbed the replica of the military pants. This time being careful to slide them on and adjusted them. I huffed a bit as I stood in the mirror, my shirt untucked and my pants, even though adjusted, still looked off. I quickly tucked my shirt in and properly fixed my pants. I grabbed the brush that had been on my dresser and brushed my hair out a bit, fixing it up as I left it loose. I went to the bathroom and fixed it into its proper bun.

My room had been silent except for the sound of me moving around, I hadn't turned the radio on, or even bothered to entertain myself, I was going through motions. I walked to the couch and slipped on my left sock, leaving my automail bare since I really didn't need it. I grabbed the combat boots I usually wore, the soles of them were already messed up from so much wear and tear. I stood up and looked at the dresser one last time, seeing a small sliver shine. I let out a soft chuckle before walking over to it and picking up a ring. A ring that would fit a man in his late 30s, a man who would have done anything for his girls, a man who had been happily married years ago. I smiled softly, "You really are an asshole dad," I let out a soft sad laugh as I looked around the room.

I had broken yet another chain a while ago while going on a so-called adventure. As in, I was just running around and got the chain caught on something and managed to save only the ring. I walked over to my suitcase and rummaged through my stuff before finding a spare chunk of automail, placing the ring on the floor, I clapped my hands before transmuting the spare chunk into a clasped chain necklace. I grabbed the ring and slipped it onto the chain and clasped the chain around my neck. "Two," I yet again muttered to myself as I looked around the room, quickly shoving my stuff into my suitcase and making my way to find Roy.

Not long after I found him we silently ate breakfast, he was looking over some notes he had, and I couldn't be bothered to ask him about it anyway. I quietly ate my food, my mind was scattered today, but hopefully, it doesn't completely ruin the idea I had going on for today. Another nice walk would be nice, but then again, with the threat of rain coming soon, I think now would be a nice time I settled to stay inside the office and find some weird jobs to do. Plus, reading a nice book or two would be good, maybe touch up my automail if so pleased.

After a good couple of minutes, I had finished eating, Roy was still looking at papers as he silently finished off his breakfast. I quietly stood up which earned a look from Roy. "Where are you headed off to?" He asked me, setting his papers down.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth while you finish eating. It's going to take you a minute since you brought your work with you so early, so I think I'll just wash up a little more before we head out," I gave him a small smile and walked back to my room. 5 minutes later I had come back down to find Roy standing by the door, ready to go.

"About time," he said with a small smirk as I rolled my eyes. "Says the man who took his sweet time eating." He gave a small laugh as he opened the door for me, only walking out after I had walked through the door.

A car had been parked out, waiting for us both, and I could only tell that it had been Riza considering the fact she was the one who would almost always pick us up. The road back to Eastern Command wasn't bad, it was actually pleasant. The clouds that threatened to drop rain at any moment loomed proudly above us all, and I could only tell that it would possibly rain later today.

When we arrived I could feel my stumps ache heavily, the rain was obviously going to come soon, and it couldn't come soon enough. I waddled into Eastern Command and took a seat on the first thing I could find, "Are you alright?" I heard a voice cut through my own pained thoughts.

"Ah, Mr. Maes," I let out a small smile as he walked over to me, one of his hands holding files and the other one being brought up to ruffle my hair.

"Hey Miss Hughes, how's your stumps?" He asked as he looked down at my arm and leg.

"They've seen better days, kind of regret getting up you know?" I chuckled miserably as I rubbed my arm and knee.

"I could get one of my men to take you home if you want, I don't think Roy would mind. Speaking of which, do you know where he went?" He asked as he grabbed the files and started to skim through them again.

"I think he went to his office again, why?" I asked as I looked at him, trying to look at his files, which he quickly shut.

"Sorry kid, classified information. You know you aren't allowed to look at them," he smirked at me.

"Hey! I look like I'm in the military, c'mon Mr. Maes!" I pleaded a bit as he smiled.

"If you want to see something," he pulled out a photo of his daughter and wife, "Look at them!" He proceeded to ramble on about them, making me laugh and giggle.

"Okay, but you do have to get to work, Unc-- I mean Colonel Mustang is in his office with Riza. Also, if you could get me a ride back to the apartment. That would be splendid." I smiled softly as I rubbed my stumps. The pain was there, and I felt like being in bed. The little sleep in my body was acting up and I was hoping I could get some rest.

The rain slowly started to drop. I had been picked up by a Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and dropped me off at the apartments. I thanked her as I got out of the car.

"Miss Hughes," Ross spoke out before I closed the door. I opened it a bit more as I peered into the car, "Yes?"

"Do you have any relation with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" She asked and I could see her face had been serious. I let out a pained laugh, holding my arm a bit.

"Oh no, it's honestly just a coincidence! Dad and Mr. Maes got along well when the met and become friends, also due to their last names. Ever since then, Mr. Maes treats me like family, but thanks for the question. If anyone asks, you can say he's just a family friend, and we treat each other like family," I said. I could only smile softly as I closed the door and walked over to the entrance of the apartment complex.

I pulled my keys out from my pocket and immediately went to my room. I locked the door behind me as I threw off my clothing. They were wet, but thankfully not soaking. I tossed them to a corner of the room before waddling over to my suitcase and grabbing pajamas. I grabbed a tank top and slipped it on, before putting on my pajama pants. I unmade my hair and let it settle loosely. I grabbed the clothing I had tossed aside and hung them in the bathroom. The clothing had been clean. I hadn't been wearing them for more than an hour or two before my body decided to call it quits and ache.

I grabbed a towel and once again looked through my suitcase, pulling out some polishing stuff for my automail and some oil. That's how the rest of my day went, no books, no nothing. Just me stuck in my room, oiling and polishing my automail. I had meant to get it tuned up but did some personal tuning up instead. I ended up hurting myself a couple of times by messing with the nerves, but overall, it felt a bit better.

Nighttime had arrived and there was a knock at my door, I carefully got up to open it up.

"So, you came home early?" Roy stood there, his hair clinging to his face a bit from the rain. I shrugged a bit as I walked to the bathroom to get a towel for him.

"My stumps were killing me, plus like I told you, I don't know how much sleep I got last night. So wanted to try and sleep, hasn't worked out that well," I spoke with a bit of disinterest, tossing him the towel. He caught it and quickly started to dry off his hair.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you'll be able to sleep in tomorrow," he said as he hung the towel around his neck.

"Huh? Why's that? You almost never let me sleep in unless... What the hell happened?" I asked, walking up to him, suddenly my interest had risen.

"There have been several murders of State Alchemist, and I don't want you to be seen near any of us, with that I want you to not wear those replicas," he said as he looked down at me. His eyes looked cold, commanding. I felt anger slowly bubble up.

"No, you want me to stay inside while you're out there! Absolutely not!" I couldn't register the idea of not being near them all, my mind clouded and fogged up. Someone killing State Alchemists, that idea, it scared me.

"You will do as I say, do you understand?"

Was he actually commanding me?

"No, I refuse to leave you and everyone just because I'm not part of the military-"

"Exactly, and as a civilian, you must listen to a Colonel. Ava Hughes, you are to stay inside until further notice." He commanded as he turned and left to go to his room. I could only stand there shocked.

He used my full name. He spoke to me as if I were nothing more than... That's right. Play my role as a civilian. I know no alchemy. I know nothing. I am nothing more than a simple human being. I closed my door as I looked around my room. The chain around my neck suddenly felt heavy, I pulled it out from under my shirt and looked at the ring. A simple alchemical circle was engraved on the ring, along with a name. I let out a small huff.

"Does that man really think he can stop someone like me dad?" I let out a small laugh as I looked at the time. Tonight I try to sleep, and tomorrow I wake up early and not listen to Roy. 


	2. A Trip to Resembool

That entire night I got about 2 to 3 hours’ worth of sleep, and just as I had planned, I had awoken early. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, grabbing the clothes I had hung up in there yesterday and wearing them today. I quickly adjusted myself in the mirror, fixing my hair up as I ran out into the living area of the room and made my hair properly. 

"Grab everything, get ready. He won't meet me downstairs, he won't even know I am out," I muttered to myself as I looked in the mirror. Had my eyes always shinned this bright? What is this feeling? I feel, excited. I smiled as I grabbed the ring which sat in a little box with the chain being pooled underneath it. I quickly clasped the chain around my neck and looked around the room. It was raining, heavier than it had been yesterday afternoon. My stumps still hurt, but they hurt much less than they had yesterday. 

"Sorry Uncle Roy, guess this civilian is going to have to serve time for disobeying military rule," I let out a soft chuckle as I made sure I had everything I needed. I'm currently on the second floor, thanks to the fact that I bothered Roy to stay on the lower floors. I smiled as I looked out my windows, one had been to an alleyway and the other to the front of the building. I opened the alleyway window and looked out, if I landed on my automail leg it would hurt but not that bad. I looked around before smiling gently. 

"Sorry for messing up my pillows, but it’s time to go," I grabbed the pillows and threw them out the window, as I looked out, I could see that they had landed in close proximity from each other. I exhaled softly as I jumped out, landing on the pillows, and even with them on the ground, my leg still ached. 

"Fuck," I muttered out as I began to feel my clothes get soaked. The landing hadn't been as graceful as I thought. Sure, I landed on the pillows, but I still landed on the ground, which led to my clothes quickly absorbing even more water than planned. I slowly got up and looked up, no one was looking out their windows, and no one seems to have seen me. I let out a relieved sigh as I quickly made my way into the streets, even with my replica of the military pants, I hoped to be able to blend into a certain extent. 

So followed the next couple of hours, rains pitter-patter as it hit the ground and my body. People walked passed me with heir umbrellas and several different other objects to cover their heads from the rain. The only thing that broke the pitter-patter rhythm was an explosion. I looked up to see if I saw any kind of smoke or heard anything else. Simply keeping in mind where I heard it, I made my way over. With a groan that I couldn't get passed people, I ran to yet another alleyway.

"Jeez, I really might become a rat again if I keep having to weave my way into alleyways. One," I muttered out and counted before I clapped my hands and touched them to the ground. The ground quickly becoming a pillar and lifting me up to the roof. I let out a small huff, why am I doing this? Roy said to stay home, why didn't I stay home?

A gunshot. I heard a gunshot from that same direction. Running on over and building jumping I made my way on over to the sounds of it all. Why am I running towards danger? I could be getting into something that can kill me. Why didn't I listen to Roy? No, I shouldn't be listening to Roy. Why is my mind blanking? Why can't I think straight? Why is my body immediately running to the danger when I should run away?

My thoughts clustered up quickly, my mind flashing memories of a past that wished to be forgotten. It all vanished before turning into one straight thought. "I can't run away. Not again," I huffed out as I stopped at a street that looked empty except for vehicles in a distance.

I quickly ran over to see military uniforms, I could see a black-haired man on the floor, looking closer I could see it had been Roy. He looked upset but thankful as Riza looked to be scolding him, probably due to him getting cocky or something. I could see many other military men run-up to a blond kid who. I stared at the blond for a minute, he looked broken, literally and figuratively. His left arm was missing, I could barely see it, but if it weren't for the reflection of the rain I wouldn't have been so sure. He had an automail limb.

The sound of Armstrong creating chaos was what broke me out of my trance of thoughts. In the time I had spent looking at the blond kid, Armstrong had started a fight with the man in a scarred face. While he was at it, he obviously had stripped off his uniform. I gave a hefty sigh as I ran a bit further, seeing an alleyway I could jump down to. I let out a soft yelp as I heard things get destroyed. Getting out of my thoughts I looked at the alleyway I had spotted, there laid a suit of armor that looked destroyed. Confused by it I decided it would be a nice spot to jump down to.

I looked down at the ring on my necklace before removing it off its chain. I placed the chain into my pocket before sliding on the ring. My heart started to feel heavy. I hadn't worn the ring as it fit too big for my finger and I refused to change its size.

"For you father," I muttered out quietly as I looked at the ring and clapped, pretending to have used the alchemical symbol on the ring as I placed my hands on the building, the side of the building quickly formed a couple of stairs that I could use to get to the ground safely.

Before I could even start going down the steps, I heard a couple of rounds of gunshots. I looked to see the scarred man, he looked safe other than his glasses had fallen off. Riza was aiming at him, making conversation with Roy, probably about the situation. I let out a small gasp as I saw his eyes, red eyes of an Ishvalan. I clutched the ring tightly. 

"What the fuck is happening?" I quickly ran down the stairs, running passed the armor. Just as I got out of the alleyway, there was an explosion in the middle of the street, I covered my face as the dust flew up and around. I coughed a bit as I looked at Roy, he had been talking to Armstrong. I let out a relieved sigh as I saw that they had been okay, even Maes, who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. I looked down the alleyway I was planning to go back up to the roof to run off again, but the blond boy seemingly had the same idea. I thought he was going to leave but was cut off when he yelled, "Alphonse!"

"Ava?" I heard Roy call out as I turned around sheepishly.

"H-Hi Colonel Mustang," I wave at him, acting as if I was just passing by.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He yelled as he marched on over to me.

"Ahahah, you see. I was passing by and then I heard a boom, and then heard a couple of gunshots, and I--"

He let out an angry huff which made me stop in the middle of my sentence.

"Can... Can we just talk about it later?" I hushed out a bit as I turned to the blond boy and the suit of armor. The suit of armor which I thought was empty moved.

Wait, that armor was empty. I passed it. I looked at it as it sat still. What the fuck is going on here? Who the fuck is that kid? 

Alphonse.

Then it clicked. 

As I watched Alphonse lose his arm, I could hear him yell out, "AW, MY RIGHT ARM CAME OFF! BROTHER YOU BASTARD!"

I looked at the sky as it began to clear up, I could feel Roy's hand on my back. It rubbed small circles, and I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. No matter how many times we may fight or argue, he really cared for me. Uncle Roy, he may not show it, but he is an absolute sweetheart who cares for everyone.

I watched Riza put her coat on Edward. That's when it hit, "Hey Uncle Roy," I muttered quietly as I looked up at him.

"What is it, kid?" 

"If it weren't for the fact I'm in trouble, I would get angry. Because," I looked over at Edward, before exhaling and walking over to the cars.

"Never mind, see you in your office in a moment. We'll talk later," I waved off, beginning my way to Eastern Command.

I looked at the sky, there was still light, and it was a decent time to go for a walk, but my mind was still clouded. Why am I thinking so much about them?

The way Edward look, that boy looked, broken for a moment. He looked defeated. His eyes said, while he still had a fight in him, he was willing to give up then and there. He was willing to let this Scar guy kill him, for that suit of armor. That suit of armor.

I stood in my spot, looking at the sky. That suit of armor has a soul attached to it. He moved. He moved and yelled, he lost an arm and got angry over it. Those two, they felt familiar to me. Why? What was so special about them? Sure binding a soul to a suit of armor is... Binding a soul to a suit of armor. Those two are brothers, how the hell did one lose an arm and the other brother get his soul stuck inside a suit of armor?

I began my track to Eastern Command; I heard a small clatter as I walked and I looked down. Father's ring had fallen off. I quickly picked it up and cleaned it up. I blew on it gently, pulling out the chain that was in my pocket to simply clasp it back around my neck. I made my way as I held onto the ring, scared to drop it again and possibly lose it. 

I was let in fairly easily, the dirt and mud that had stuck to my replicated uniform helped me get through easier. I made my way to Roy's office, muttering curses to myself for not listening.

"Of course they would be okay, it's fucking Roy Mustang and Riza! She's always got his back, why the fuck am I sacred for?" I groaned to myself as I stood in front of Roy's office door. I let out a sad sigh.

"I just, don't want to lose anymore," I muttered quietly as I stood straight, brushed a bit fo the dirt off and tried to look stoic. I entered his office as I saw that they had arrived a little earlier than I did. They must have just closed the door as I made my way down the hall since everyone was still getting situated in the small room. I could see the blond kid, wait, his name is Edward.

His name is, oh my god. He's fucking short, this kid is a State Alchemist? As I looked at him, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I walked over to Roy, sitting on the floor, leaning against his desk.

He was still standing, making sure his men were alright, before walking over to his desk, I could see that he wanted to talk to me after this is all over. "Later," I muttered a bit as I looked at Riza, not wanting to see the look in Roy's eyes. 

He sat at his desk, looking straight forward as he propped his elbows onto his desk and rested his head on his hands. 

So began the talk about Ishvalans, how many times have I heard this story? How many times do I have to hear the suffering those people had to go through? How many times do I have to be reminded that they were all there? 

"Father," I muttered under my breath as I started to play with the ring that was around my neck, Riza looked at me before looking up at Roy.

"13 years ago, when an officer shot an Ishvalan child by accident, an enormous civil war erupted. Due to differences in religious values, there were frequent conflicts between the two countries," Roy explained to Edward. He spoke about how State Alchemist had been deployed to eradicate the Ishvalans. The Ishval Annihilation Campaign. 

"That man is an Ishvalan survivor, in a sense, his revenge is justified," Roy finished off. 

"That's bullshit, there's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it. He's warping his craving for vengeance by acting as a "messenger of God" and being all high and mighty about it." Edward spoke up, anger lacing his tone, and I just watched him.

Why did a part of me want to yell? This doesn't make any sense to me. I tuned out the Roy for a moment, collecting my thoughts. I took in an inhale and then exhaled quietly. It does seem like my day is being taken over by stress and random thoughts. I've been trying to relax my mind more and more often the past couple of days and seeing these two boys across the room from me isn't helping. It's like something is yelling at me to go, to follow, but why?

"Well, Ed, Alphonse, what are you two going to do now? What's the plan?" Maes asked them, Edward stared at Alphonse for a moment before looking up, a spark seemingly ignited in his eyes.

"I'm going to keep moving, I can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive," Edward look straight forward, he looked just about ready to kick someone's ass. I held in a small laugh. The boy had a broken arm, the wires from his automail limb literally hung out. Without thinking, I reached out for my own, rubbing my shoulder a bit. 

"But before we can do that, I want to fix Al's armor, but I can't use that technique without my arm," Edward spoke as he pointed to his broken arm with a little laugh. 

It's like Armstrong had been ready since he took off his shirt almost immediately and offered to fix up Alphonse, which made me laugh a bit. Alphonse responded just as fast with a soft, "I'll pass."

"I'm the only one who knows how Al's soul is bound to the armor, so I have my arm," Ed said as he leaned against a desk.

"That's right... Since Edward can't use alchemy," Riza pointed out, her hand on her chin.

"Just another kid with a rotten tongue," Havoc started.

"A bratty little midget," Maes added on.

"Worthless, worthless!" Roy smirked a bit.

Riza simply nodded with small, "Yep, yep."

I laughed silently as Edward frowned, upset that everyone started bullying him for his height. I sat there; a soft smile laced my face as I could feel memories come back for a second before vanishing into nothing. 

Once everyone stopped talking about Edward's height, he sighed before looking at Alphonse, "I guess we have no choice, I guess we have to pay a visit to our mechanic."

I stood up, looking at them, "I guess this is my time to butt in," I said, finally getting acknowledged by the boy who's State Alchemist name I had heard several times.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked, placing his hand on his hip.

"Someone, my importance is irrelevant," I said as I waved him off, shoving my left hand into my pocket. "I just wanted to ask where you're headed," I asked casually, looking straight at him. If he was going to a mechanic, I might as well take advantage to go with. My arm could use a look at, and if they can, so could my leg. I have a bit of change I could use so this would be a nice time to go.

"Why the hell do you care?" He seemed to get hissy as some random girl just asked him his privacy. Then again, how could I blame him? I groaned gently, why did I speak up? 

I pulled my hand out and shows him my palm, the automail was polished, but you could see the dents and scratches it had. "I don't know, maybe cause I need a bit of maintenance myself."

"Why don't you go to your own mechanic?" He retorted, everyone in the room going silent, watching the two children fight over something so stupid.

"I don't know, maybe because I don't have one," I barked back at him. These questions of his were getting on my nerves and fast. 

"What the hell do you mean you don't have one? You work for the military!" Edward seemed to want to have a screaming match with me at this point. I wanted to fight back, every bit of worry I might have had for him seemed to have vanished with that sentence.

"For the last fucking time!" I groaned as I grabbed my pants. "These are a fucking replica I made so I can get the fuck in and out of here without question! The next person who assumes I can pay for my own shit all the time is getting my leg shove--"

"Enough Ava. Settle down, you've already done enough. I still need to talk to you for disobeying rules," Roy intervened, his hand on his head. We must have struck a nerve with the argument. "He's going to Resembool, we can talk about this tomorrow." He stood up. 

"Colonel is right, we should get some rest. It's late and we're going to have a lot of work tomorrow because of this incident," Riza spoke up as she also stood.

So that's how that night ended, everyone walked out of the office, Edward grumbling something to Alphonse, presumably about me and how I was asking too many questions. Roy put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's talk real quick."

With that, I stayed back, Riza only nodded to Roy as she was the last to step out.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" He was calm at first, but I just stared at the ground. I felt like a little girl again, getting yelled at by an adult.

"Answer me, why didn't you listen?" Once again, he was calm, but the tone switched a bit. It was obvious if I didn't answer soon he would get angrier.

"Ava, answer me damn it!" He slammed his hand on his desk which made me look straight at him. "Why didn't you stay in your room!?" He yelled, he looked angry, no. Disappointed. His face had disappointment all over it, the anger quickly subsided as it got replaced with worry.

"I... I was scared." I muttered out softly, looking down at my automail limbs. I could hear Roy exhale, I could feel his eyes on me, I could feel the way they softened to an understanding set of eyes.

"I felt like that night again, I did nothing. I sat there," I walked over to a chair and took a seat, looking down at the ground.

I let out a sad chuckle, remembering the same sob story that brought me into this mess. "I felt like that little girl being told what to do, you remember that night vividly as well, don't you?" I asked as I looked up at him, my eyes hurt. My eyes felt like they were ready to spill tears on over, but they never did. When did I stop crying over this story?

I heard Roy shuffle on over to a chair near me, he took a seat, and from his movements, I could tell he remembered that night also. "Of course I remember that night."

I let out a soft chuckle as I began to mess with my automail.

"I started to count the times I did alchemy ever since then. Got a grand total of two transmutations in today. Yesterday I did about two also," I spoke to him as I could see parts of the metal arm stick out. It had been so roughed up I could probably cut my own self on it.

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, so tomorrow I won't do anything hopefully. I just wanted to go with the kid... Something just," I looked at Roy. "When I look at those two they feel familiar, and I can't put my hands on it. Could it be that he's a State Alchemist?" I asked Roy.

Roy stood up, looking away, "I guess so." He said as he walked to the door, waving at me to follow. "We're going back to rest now. We'll see if you can go tomorrow." 

That was the true end of the night. Roy took us home and I went to my room, packing up for the next day. I was probably going to go assuming from his words. That night, no sleep came to me. I spent most of the day looking at my ceiling, counting nothing. The next morning slowly rolled in. I got up to take a shower and fix the room. Turns out management replaced my pillows since they sent someone to clean my room and found the pillows had gone out the window. 

I looked at the room, cleaned out from any traces of my living. All my stuff had been placed back into my suitcase. Even though I showered, I slipped my pajamas back on. It was early, and I didn't think Roy was awake yet. I stared at my reflection, the bags under my eyes had gotten worse. I grumbled as I touched them, the lack of sleep is going to get to me soon, even after yesterday, my body refused to sleep.

I sat down on the couch, leaning against my suitcase. I had already closed it considering I didn't feel like changing into my clothing just yet. After a couple of minutes of just sitting against it, I sat up and pulled it onto my lap, opening it up to get my clothes for the day. The replicated uniform pants, and the turtleneck. I'd grown so accustomed to using it every day, that it just became my go-to clothing. Quickly changing and making sure I didn't mess up any of my clothes by hastily sliding them on, I threw my pajamas into the suitcase and closed it up. 

"Alright, I'm ready," I walked to the window and looked out, "Resembool... I guess I'm going back."

An hour or so later, a knock at my door sounded, to which I opened up my door and walked out, already knowing it was Roy.

"So, do I get to go or not?" I asked, there a was a part of me that was scared he would say no. As we walked down the stairs he started to ask questions.

"Why do you want to go?"

"Other than a mechanic?"

"I know you, you don't want to just go because of a mechanic."

"I have some business."

"Business? You don't have any kind of business."

"Of course I do!" I glared at him, which only got me a side look from him.

"I see," he hummed out before looking at me up and down.

"You already have your stuff ready?" 

"Of course." He just gave me a small nod as he walked off to the car. I let out a small huffy laugh before running back to my room and grabbing my suitcase before rushing back downstairs and to the car.

I didn't know how to feel, I felt excited, overwhelmed, I couldn't understand my feelings. I hadn't been to Resembool in years, I had refused to go back, and now here I am. Going headfirst into something I wouldn't have done otherwise.

"Jeez," I muttered out, to which Roy heard.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking, going back to Resembool. It's been well, a while," I said as I looked at him. 

"It has, hasn't it?" He looked at the road, before removing one hand from the wheel and patting my head gently. "Make sure Fullmetal doesn't get into too much trouble, understand Hughes?" He said, his Colonel personality really shining through, to which my I could only respond with a nod and a slight, "Mhm!"

When we arrived at Command, I grabbed my suitcase and carried it around with me, doubling its use as a makeshift seat. After a while, Edward arrived, he wore almost the same attire as yesterday except for this time he wore a black long sleeve jacket with a long red coat. 

I walked out of the room for a moment, just staying near the door since I could actually have a bit of respect for the military. I only walked back into the room when I needed to mention that I would be going with Edward and Alphonse also.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't need an escort!" Edward yelled as I peered my head in. 

"Edward, are you saying you're going to leave like you are now when you might be attacked by Scar again? Doesn't it make sense to give you an escort who can stand up to him?" Riza stated in a matter of fact fashion. I could only chuckle.

Had that idiot of a kid actually think he could go off on his own without an arm?

Everyone in the room except for Armstrong started to point out the reasons why they couldn't go with the Elric brothers. I quietly walked in as Armstrong patted Edwards head, "It's decided!"

Edward began to try and argue against Armstrong, but even his own brother was caught into a small fit of excitement over being treated like a child. I could only let out a small laugh as I walked by and walked over to Roy's desk. I had left my suitcase next to him when I wasn't using it. 

"So, when do we leave?" I asked innocently, a small smile laced my face as Armstrong looked at me.

"Ah, so you're going as well Miss Ava?" Armstrong looked at me as he stood straight. To which I gave a small nod.

"Who the hell let you come with us?!" Edward let out, getting angrier.

I couldn't help but sigh and give him an annoyed look, "Colonel Mustang did, do you got a problem with that shrimp?" With that, it would have seemed like an explosion went off in him as he started screaming something about not being short.

Oh fuck, what did I get myself into if this kid couldn't be handled being called short? No, I need to go do this, this isn't about this kid, it's about what I need to do.

As Edward went to grab his suitcase, I decided to get dressed in some comfort outfits. Normally I would be in my replicated military pants, but since we're leaving. I opted to wear a different set of clothing. A blue crop jacket, a tank top made from an old turtleneck, and some blue jeans.

Not long after changing, we started to make our way to the train station. When we got there, Edward awkwardly was carrying his suitcase with one hand while Armstrong carried Alphonse in a box, stating that it would be cheaper if they were to have Alphonse be treated like luggage since he was a suit of armor. I could only giggle silently as I walked behind them.

Edward Elric, shorter than me by a few inches. His hair was parted down the middle, a strand of his hair stood up like an antenna, and his hair was made into three braids. His shoulders were rounded off and he walked awkwardly since he seemed off-balance without his automail. He had a tiny bounce to his walk. In contrast to Armstrong, he stood tall and straight. His back was solid. I let out a small laugh which made Edward and Armstrong look at me.

"What are you laughing at military brat?" He glared at me, I could feel a part of me want to run up to him and punch him in his stupid round face.

"None of your damn business pipsqueak," I barked back at him, and so commenced the small argument we had. It ended up in a draw when Armstrong put Alphonse with the luggage, and he made us stop arguing. 

We took our seats on the train and Edward was forced to sit against the window with Armstrong. I sat in the seat in front of them. I let out a soft sigh as I began to mess with the collar of my turtleneck. Usually, I would have pulled out my ring by now, but I really didn't feel like letting anyone see it, let alone try to question me about it. 

A knock at the window kicked me out of my thoughts, apparently, it kicked Edward out of some thoughts too as he looked surprised.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Edward called out as I looked at the window at Hughes. He had a smile on his face, and I gave him a small wave which he quickly returned.

"The guys from HQ were too busy to drop by, so they sent me here instead," Hughes spoke as he looked at Edward to explain what he was doing here.

"Great, but would you mind reminding me why these two are doing here?" Edward questioned, more annoyed than anything. Armstrong seemed to sparkle, and I could only smile innocently. Waving with my automail arm on purpose. 

"For protection, what would happen if Scar came after you again?" Hughes questioned him back as Edward held him automail stump.

"I'm more here to get some business done, but if I got to protect him, I guess," I said as I leaned back in my seat, I could see Edward get a bit upset at that comment, but he let it slide as he kept his conversation with Hughes going.

"Anyways, I've got a message from Roy."

"From the Colonel?" 

Even upon hearing the name Roy, I looked at Hughes, confused as to what Roy wanted.

"He said, "Post-processing is a bit of a pain, so I will not permit you to die within my jurisdiction." Oh, and Ava, he said, "Make sure to keep up with what you said, I already have enough work to do." That is all," Hughes quotes Roy, which lead me to chuckle a bit.

"Tell him I said, "Roger that, I will not die before you do Colonel Shit."," Edward spoke with a bit of anger. Hughes laughed at Edward angered response, "Wicked brats are aplenty in the world! You and that bastard Roy ought to have long lives!" Hughes laughed a bit before looking at me. I just gave a simple nod, and Hughes smiled.

The train whistle blew loudly, and Hughes took a step back and saluted. "Well then, be careful on your journey! If you pop by Central, give a holler, will ya?" I stood up and saluted back along with Armstrong and Edward. Even though Edward was saluting with his left hand, he apologized since he really couldn't do much about it anyway.

As the train started to roll on, I looked down at my automail more often, paying more attention to the dents and scratches it had. I would have started conversations, but my heart and mind felt like if I did, I would only make things worse for myself. Edward already looked like he hated me for even trying to join him, so why would I speak up?

"This will be the first time that I will meet an automail mechanic," Armstrong spoke up, starting a conversation with Edward.

"To be more accurate, she's sort of a surgeon, a prosthetic harnessed, and an automail tuner. She's an old friend, so she'll make it for cheap and do a good job." Edward spoke, about his friend, making me wonder how old she was. If she was that good with automail, she would probably be older than us, right? Then again, if this kid is a State Alchemist, who knows.

"What sort of a place is Resembool?" Armstrong asked, which only made me look up.

That's right, I never did speak about my time in Resembool. I don't think I really ever mentioned I have been to Resembool. I knew the question had been for Edward, so I stayed quiet and looked back down to my arm.

"It's an amazing village. Ain't nothing there," Edward spoke. He was right, last time I had been there it was a calm and quiet village you could live your life in peace.

"Because of the East area civil war, stuff just didn't happen there anymore. If the army had done a better job, there might have been more stuff going on down there." Edward spoke off, and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain. I really forgot most stuff about Resembool. The moment I left I didn't really want to go back. I changed the way I lived the moment I left. 

Armstrong stayed silent for a moment before speaking up, "I don't like the sound of that," he muttered out.

"Want me to go on?"

My mind wanted me to say yes, but I stayed silent, rather enjoying his civil way of acting over his angry yells.

"It's a really quiet place. There's nothing there, but it has a lot of stuff that the cities are missing," I looked up at Edward. He had been staring out the window, and for the first time since I met him, he had a small smile on his face. "That's our hometown, Resembool."

I looked down and let out a silent sigh, that's right. While I lived there for a little while, that had been the hometown for many people. No matter how much I had hated certain aspects of my living there, I had met people who lived and breathed the town as a way of life. 

Edward yelling about Alphonse being put with the live cattle took me out of my thoughts for a moment. Something about taking Alphonse as luggage would have been cheaper and better had been Armstrong's response. The train ride from then on after had been quiet. At one-point Edward leaned against the window, trying his best to get some sleep.

When we arrived at a train station, Edward had actually been able to get a bit of sleep just before Armstrong seemed to have pushed him up against the window a bit. This took me by a bit of surprise, which made me look out my side of the window.

"DR. MARCOH!" Armstrong yelled out the window.

Marcoh, that name sounded familiar, where had I heard it from?

"Are you not Dr. Marcoh!? It is me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!"

I stood up a bit, stretching out my limbs a bit.

"A friend of yours?" Edward asked, confused as to why Armstrong would act the way he had.

"Yes, a very capable alchemist from an alchemic research agency of Central. He took part in research to use alchemy for medical purposes, but disappeared after the civil war," Armstrong, looked at Edward. Edward quickly looked interested in hearing this information.

"Let's go check him out then," I said as I grabbed my suitcase and began to walk off to get off this train. If I wanted to try and befriend this kid, I guess I could try to be interested in what he wants. It's like this ticked off something in Ed as he quickly ran past me. 

"Oh? Were we not to get off at Resembool?" Armstrong asked, confused.

"If that guy researched what you said he did, he might know something about biological transmutation!" Edward yelled as he ran off ahead of us.

"You have to unload Al and the luggage! Hurry up!" Edward yelled, almost bumping into people, "Sorry, we're getting off!"

I sighed, who was this kid? His energy went from annoyed to excited in a matter of moments. I guess this is why he is a State Alchemist. Huh... Maybe that's why I am leaning towards following him, he reminds me of everything. He reminds me of my family. He reminds me of me and my sister... Sister. I shook my head off as I ran behind Armstrong, my automail feeling heavier now, more than before. 

Once we got Alphonse unloaded from the back, we started to make our way into the small village. Edward started asking random people if they had seen someone pass by, with a very poor description of what Marcoh looked like. I walked behind Armstrong and Edward since I really didn't have business with Marcoh, I lagged behind a bit. 

Armstrong pulled out a journal and started to sketch something before showing it to someone, "Excuse me, but do you know who this person is?" Edward looked at the sketch was almost concerned at how Armstrong could draw.

"Wow Major, you're really great at drawing."

"This is the artistry that has been passed down to generation after generation of the Armstrong’s," Armstrong spoke proudly of this matter.

"That man looks like Dr. Maulo!" The man said as he looked at the drawing.

"We know him, we know him!" Another man spoke up.

"Maulo?"

"As you can see everyone's poor in this city. We don't have, money to get any doctors, but the doctor said he doesn't care about that." They continued on. Before long they started to ask more people about Dr. Marcoh's location, and they would give more information about him. They would speak about how he would heal them from their injuries. 

"And when he was healing... I thought there was this bright red flash and then it was already healed!" A lady at the stables spoke about the healing process.

"Flash..." Edward muttered out.

"Most likely Alchemy," Armstrong finished off. I looked at them. I was practically forgotten to both of them, and I followed in silence. The two continued to talk a bit as they walked towards his house.

"So he took a fake name and hid in this village. But why did he run away?"

"When the Dr. disappeared, I heard that some important classified files also disappeared. There was a rumor that the Dr. stole them... He might have thought that we were agents of his agency." Armstrong started to inform Ed.

Ah, that's where I remember Marcoh from, dad had one of these kinds of conversations with someone. I had been awake, and dad was talking about the war. I remember that name, but not that much.

Edward and Armstrong walked up the stairs of the house and I stayed at the bottom, this earned me a weird look from Edward, which in turn made Armstrong look down at me.

"Are you not going to join us, Ava?" Armstrong asked confused.

"No, you guys go ahead, this has nothing to do with me. I'll just wait here," I said with a small wave. Edward shrugged as he reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.

I really won't be getting along with him anytime soon will I? I sighed gently, had I really made that poor of an impression on him? 

I watched as Edward opened the door and out flew a bullet as he jumped to the side. I couldn't help but be shocked at the bottom of the steps. Marcoh was really ready to pull that trigger. I couldn't make much out of that conversation.

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" Armstrong yelled as he threw Alphonse at Marcoh. I laughed a bit as I watched this happen. I could see Edward scream at Armstrong to be careful with his brother. I watched as they were allowed in soon after. I let out a soft sigh as I stood at the bottom of the stairs, and I looked around a bit.

I sat down at the lowest step as I waited for Armstrong and the Elric’s. I couldn't do much, so I started to pick little strands of my suitcase. It was slowly started to fray from the years of usage, it could really use a bit of fixing, but I didn't feel like fixing it just yet.

After a while, I heard the door open up. Edward looked upset, his face had it written all over it, he huffed out before relaxing. He walked down the steps as Armstrong followed him

"Done already? Got what you need?" I asked, curious as to what they needed but holding back. What did Edward need that he would go this far, hell almost get shot for?

I could hear him grumble as he walked past me, I looked up curiously at Armstrong.

"Sorry about Brother, we didn't get many answers," I heard the suit of armor speak up. Right, that is Edward's brother. How did he get stuck in a suit of armor anyways?

"Oh, I see, sorry for asking then," I said apologetically. I honestly thought they got a bit of information at least.

We quietly made our way back to the train station. I felt uncomfortable, my attempts to try and at least get on his good side seemed kind of futile at the moment. I gave a small sigh as I just carried on. When we arrived at the station I just stayed away from the three, not wanting to get involved. Edward looked like he already hated me, so I didn't want to give him any more reasons to hate me more.

As the train started to arrive, I could see them stand up, I took my chance to just, stand up a bit away from them. I watched the train whizz by, even though it was coming to a stop. I looked over to my side to see them still talking. I could see their mouths moving, but I could hear nothing over the sound of the train.

I looked straight ahead again when I saw Marcoh run over to Edward and Armstrong. They had a short conversation and exchange between the two, Marcoh handing Edward a small slip of paper. I took my chance just to walk past them to get onto the train. 

"And if you uncover the truth behind the truth." Is all I heard as I walked past. Stepping into the train, watching as Edward and Armstrong thanked him with a salute and a bow.

I stepped on the train, soon seeing Edward and Armstrong get on also. With a small pardon, Armstrong placed Alphonse next to me. Edward sat down against the window and Armstrong next to him. I looked silently out the window, not questioning what had happened.

None of this is my business. Edward was some random State Alchemist. I'm just a random girl who pushed herself into his trip home to get his arm fixed. 

"Brother, what does the note say?" Alphonse officially spoke up, speaking the words I wanted to ask him myself.

"The National Central Library, first branch. Tim Marcoh." Edward read the note aloud. 

"Ah, I get it, like hiding a tree in a forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed." Armstrong stated. Upon this, Edward only smirked muttering something under his breath that I really couldn't bother catching.

With that, the train ride was pleasant. The view of hills rolling by, and I didn't feel the annoyed look that Edward had towards me. Really, what could I have done that pissed him off this much? I closed my eyes for a moment, the trains rolling down the tracks seemed to lull me a bit. Soon enough, I could feel myself falling asleep.

I felt someone shake me gently, and I groaned a bit. My neck hurt from the angle I had been sleeping at, but I slowly opened my eyes to see a red coat.

"Wake up, we're here already," I heard Edward speak calmly. I looked at him with my eyes blinking a bit, before letting out a soft yawn. I looked out the window, and sure enough. We were stopped at the Resembool train station.

I nodded a bit as he had already left me, I stood up and stretches. How much rest did I get? My body felt energized, but I knew it could only last so long before I got tired again. I walked off the train, holding my suitcase with care. I could see Armstrong and Edward quite a ways ahead of me, and I quickly ran to catch up with them.

"So, Ava. What are you going to do from here?" Armstrong asked as he followed Edward to his destination.

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping to stay on over with sh-- Edward," I cut myself off from insulting Edwards height, opting to actually call him his name. Yet, upon hearing this sentence he turned to me.

"Wait, you're telling me, apart from trying to get your arm fixed by my mechanic, you're going to leech off of their home!?" Edward looked upset, had he really expected me to go away after we got here? Did he really hate me that much?

I looked off a bit, "You won't even know I'm there. I just want a place where I could sleep and leave my stuff at, you probably won't even see me much," I spoke. It had been true though, while I expected to do my own thing, I had been planning to stay out much of the time I was there. Edward grumbled as he carried on his path.

"So, Ava right?" I could hear Alphonse speak. I turned to look up at the suit of armor with a soft smile.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do here?" Alphonse asked innocently, I could feel the strings in my heart get tugged on sharply.

"I just have some things to check up on is all," I smiled at Alphonse, before looking straight ahead. Watching as Edward had a tiny bounce to his step.

"Anyways, what about you guys? I mean, other than getting his arm fixed and your armor fixed Alphonse," I asked, hoping that I could get some kind of answer. Little did I know, Edward was quietly listening in.

"None of your damn business," I could hear a bitter tone lacing Edward's words. I knew that that had crossed a line. I let out a soft sigh before reading Alphonse speak up a bit.

"By the way, you can call me Al!" It's like he wanted to break the tension between his brother and me. I smiled a bit and nodded, "Alright then Al! As you already know. You can call me Ava!" After that our walk was overall silent, I knew I couldn't say much without hitting some kind of nerve in Edward, so I kept to myself mainly. 

As we made our way up the road, I could see a small pale-yellow house. You could see a dog start barking at us, and an old lady standing outside the house. As we arrived, Edward stood in front of her and grinned, "Hey, we need your help again, Granny Pinako." Armstrong sat Alphonse down as Edward started introducing us.

"This is Major Armstrong," Edward said as he sidestepped to let Armstrong and Pinako shake hands. "That girl back there is Ava," Edward said, his face furrowed a bit as he realized he really didn't know my last name. I stepped up and smiled, extending my right hand. "Hello, my name is Ava Hughes."

"I'm Pinako Rockbell," the old lady, now known as Pinako to me. She shook my hand, returning my smile. How the hell does Edward have his attitude when this lady seems so nice?

I stood corrected when she immediately says, "I know I haven't seen you in a while, but you've grown smaller." I couldn't help but let out a laugh as he began to go off.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SMALL, MINI HAG?!"

"OH YEAH, ULTRA SQUIRT!"

"MIDGET HAG!"

"MICRO SQUIRT!"

"FLEA-SIZED HAG!"

Their screams had me laughing, almost to the point where I had to lean against Alphonse's box for support. Their argument was cut short when a wrench came flying and hit Edward in the face. I stepped back the wrench landed near my feet. I picked it up only to look up and see a blonde girl with a green bandana tied around her head.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL AT LEAST ONCE BEFORE YOU SHOW UP FOR A MAINTENANCE CHECK?!" She screamed from the second story balcony.

"WINRY, YOU JACKASS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Edward yelled back as he rubbed his forehead from where the wrench had hit him straight on. She looked at him before laughing.

"Welcome home!" She yelled as she walked back inside the house. I smiled softly. These two boys had a home to come to, yet they still do the things they do. I looked at Alphonse.

"Right. Let's get you boys in," I set my suitcase down as I helped Edward up from the ground. He muttered a small, "Thanks." To which I could only nod before grabbing my suitcase and then his. 

"You don't need to--"

I looked at him, "I'm a guest to a place I wasn't even invited to. Let me at least be nice. I'm not a complete brat." I said as I walked to the front door. Leaving Edward slightly baffled before he walked inside.

I set the suitcases near the couch as Edward took off his coat. Armstrong placed Alphonse near the couch as well to be part of the ongoing events in the living room. Soon enough, we got to placing Edward's broken pieces of automail on the table.

Winry walked into the room, and upon seeing the automail she yelled, "WHAAAT?"

Edward at this point had a cup of coffee. Pinako had brought it to him while we were getting stuff situated in the room. He gave an innocent look as he could respond to her horrified screech with, "Oh sorry. It got a little smashed up."

Winry looked horrified as held the automail pieces, "Wh- "A little smashed up, a little." Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation I slaved over this!"

Edward practically had a sparkle to him, "It's practically the same, just in smaller pieces." It's like he was trying to bargain with her. I couldn't help but chuckle. If she threw a wrench at him as a hello, what would she do now that Edward has destroyed her work?

My question was answered when she got her wrench and smacked him in the head one more time. She looked at Alphonse as she got her wrench, "So, what happened? Why's Al also busted up? Just what are you guys doing?" She held her wrench as she placed her hands on her hips. Alphonse only let out a small chuckle before Winry kicked his box, knocking him over also. "You idiots. All you ever do is worry me."

I smiled at their family dynamic before looking out the window. "Alright, I'll take this as my time to go out."

"Where are you going, Ava?" Armstrong asked as he looked at me. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"You know I have some business to take care of. I don't want to interfere here more than I have to," I said as I stretched a bit.

"Plus whatever business I may have here, I can hopefully get done tomorrow," I said, waving it off with my left arm, completely forgetting that they could see my automail.

"Huh? Is that automail?" I could hear Winry ask, she looked at my arm and I looked down at it.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to get small maintenance done on it. I've been able to keep it alright for a while, but there have been a few loose pieces. Anyway, please do check and fix Edward's first. He's the State Alchemist after all," I chuckled a bit, waving off my own needs.

"We can check yours today if you'd like," Pinako spoke as she tapped her pipe in her ashtray.

"Ah thank you, but I intend on doing something right now," I said with a small smile as I walked toward to door. "I'll be back later. Sorry for being a leech!" I exclaimed as I walked out the door before anyone could say anything. I gave a heavy sigh as soon as I was out the door.

"Right time to go," I spoke to myself as I made my way down the road. I looked around as I walked.

Resembool has changed very little since I was last here. There have been some new houses made, probably a couple more farms here and there, but overall it looked the same. The hills and grass looked as vibrant as they had years ago. I smiled softly as I made my way. I let my feet carry me to my destination.

I stopped by a small flower shop, I looked through my pocket for some spare change and bought a cheap bouquet of flowers. I didn't have much money and most of it was intended to be spent on that maintenance check. As I made my way down roads, I could see people heard sheep and animals. I could help but smile and wave to the people, and they returned the gesture.

The day was vibrant. The sky was a luscious blue color and the sun shone bright enough it that you almost wanted to spend all day outside. My stomach started doing nervous flips the moment I started walking down a familiar path. My arm and leg started to feel heavy and suddenly all the joy I felt started to drain out of my body.

I stopped in my tracks as I felt my heart start beating rapidly. I looked at the ground, and then the fence. "Come on Ava. Stop being such a fucking coward," I spoke to myself, hoping that referring to myself in the third person would help me. I inhaled through my nose slowly as I closed my eyes, and for a moment I stood there, before exhaling and looking up, opening my eyes. In front of me was the cemetery. I smiled sadly as I let my feet carry me to the gave I had been to multiple times just before I left Resembool.

As I stood in front of the grave, I sat down in front of it. I grabbed the dead flowers that were on top of the grave and sat the fresh set I had just bought.

"So hey, I'm back..." I muttered, not even looking at the headstone of the grave. I looked down at the grass playing with it a bit. I sighed before actually looking up and reading what it said.

**_Eleanor Hughes 1901-1908_ **

I felt my heart stop for a moment. No matter how many times I may have seen this headstone, my heart always feels heavy.

"It's been a couple of years, hasn't it? Sorry about that," I spoke to the grave as I sat with my legs hugged up to my chest.

"About that promise... Sorry I failed you... You hurt a second time. It's all my fault. I'm sorry El... I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back," I muttered quietly, hugging my knees. My automail suddenly weighed a lot. It felt like it was burning. Due to that, I had to take off my jacket. I looked down at my arm and sighed.

"I got this arm in return... Lost my arm and leg due to that... That gate... That thing gave me so many answers, but it didn't answer the question I wanted it to." I solemnly hushed out. "Dad would be disappointed in me, you would be to probably... Uncle Roy was, for a while he had been. He had to help me get back up. I've been with him ever since I left. Also along with Miss Hawkeye, she keeps telling me to call her Riza, but we both know that ain't happening." I laughed at the fact that for years now, the dynamic for Riza and I had been just that. She would try to make me call her by her first name, and I would immediately keep calling her Miss Hawkeye.

"Oh, by the way, I met this boy, well two boys, they're brothers. I don't know much about them. The older brother is called Edward, he's a little shorter than I am, and he has a little brother named Alphonse. Though, Alphonse appears to be a suit of armor and being honest. I really don't know the explanation behind that one. Anyways, that's... That's it... Nothing exciting has happened other than that. Other than meeting those two boys... I've been kept away from danger, mainly because of Uncle Roy. He's been trying to keep me out of danger... Oh! I just remembered... Something about those two brothers is bothering me!" I exclaimed as I looked at the stone, stretching my feet out since keeping them close to my chest was slowly starting to hurt.

"You see, I saw them, and something started bothering me. Edward has an automail right arm, which isn't odd. What makes it odd is his brother is a suit of armor. You see, I'm wondering why I feel this weird familiarity from them. So I thought, maybe, just maybe it might be because of the way that they treat each other. They're brothers after all, and from the way I have seen them act, they reminded me of us. Edward reminds me of me, and Alphonse reminds me of you... Though being honest," I started at the grass once again. Losing myself in thought, "I want that to be the reason, but it doesn't feel like it is. It's bothering me like no tomorrow and I'm really hoping I can figure out what the hell this feeling is." I muttered as I looked up at the sky. It was still sunny out. The sun had already moved a bit from the last time I looked up. It was now making the sky a yellow-orange color with some blue. I felt myself get tired out already. The nap from the train leaving my body already.

"I guess I should go already El, I'll try to come back tomorrow if they don't question me too much. I don't want to explain everything to them." I spoke to the gravestone with a soft smile. I kissed my finger gently before placing them on the gravestone.

"I'll hopefully be back soon Sis. You take care of yourself and take care of dad okay!" I laughed sadly at the stone. I closed my eyes gently.

"I miss you," I muttered as I turned to leave the cemetery. Just as I was I caught a glimpse of a red coat walking down the same path I had walked down not so long ago. I sighed as I turned back to the gravestone. "That's Edward. Let's hope he doesn't ask." I muttered out as I continued to stand there, not finding courage in being able to walk. Soon enough, my legs carried me out of there. It was a slow walk and the fear of Edward asking me why I was here left when I realized it didn't matter anyway.

As I made my way out, he spotted me, walking out of the cemetery. He looked somewhat surprised to see me there. I only waved a smiled at him. He lifted his hand and waved back a bit, he looked confused. As I walked past him, the only thing I could really say was, "I told you. I had business to get to." With that, I carried on walking to the Rockbell house. My feet were dragging a bit, but honestly, as long as I got there I would be okay.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door before opening it and entering. Pinako looked at me as she gave me a while, "Just on time for dinner." I nodded a bit before grinning, "Just as planned."

Not soon after, Edward arrived home. Den, the Rockbell dog, a name I learned while I had unintentionally been staring at. As we ate dinner there was small chatter, small things like what had the brother been doing. Not long did it take for me to be asked some questions.

"So Ava, what are you doing in Resembool?" Winry asked as she ate, I chewed on my food and took a sip of water.

"I had something to check up on, and I'm probably going to go out and do it tomorrow. Apart from that, I just wanted a maintenance check for my automail. Like I said before, I haven't really gotten a check-up in a while and I normally adjust the things myself," I spoke as I ate more. I looked up to see Edward looking at me like he wanted to say something but refrained from mentioning it.

"If you don't mind me asking, don't you have a mechanic, don't you work for the military," Winry asked, confused as to why I would be here.

I choked a bit on my food as I held in a small laugh. Everyone panicked for a second before I coughed with multiple, "I'm fine. I'm fine." Shaking that off I looked at Winry, "I don't work for the military. I'm very close to the people in it. It's come to the point where I'm practically in and out of there. As for a mechanic. I haven't ever had. I'll get the automail changed once every couple of months. I got this one a few months back but there's a couple of metal pieces sticking out. I've messed up plenty of clothing on them. Apart from that, it feels fine." I said as I looked down at my arm. Even for a distance, you could see the damage done to the automail. There were several dents and scratches.

"Well we can check it out tomorrow," Pinako said as I gave a small nod as we all continued eating. The chitter-chatter quickly picking up onto different subjects. Once I was done eating I stood up and began to wash my dishes.

"You can just leave the dishes there," I heard Pinako say from the table. I shook my head gently.

"I feel bad for just coming over without invitation, the least I can do is wash my own dishes," I said as I turned on the sink, rinsing off my plate and cup. I placed them where they belonged and began to dry off my hands, especially making sure to clean off my automail.

"See Ed, why can't you be like Ava and clean and take care of your automail?" Winry spoke as she looked at Edward. I stared at her a bit of surprise. I honestly didn't expect her to say something like that, maybe because I don't know her that well? I don't know but I put the cloth back as I made my way to the living room. I sat on the couch and let out a soft sigh. Not long after, I saw Pinako go and come back with some blankets.

"I'm assuming you're going to sleep here," she spoke as she handed me the blankets. I nodded gently, "Yeah. Thank you again for letting me stay these next couple of days."

"It's always nice to have guests over, especially with those two boys," Pinako spoke as she walked over to the table that held Edward's normal automail leg.

"If you don't mind me asking, how often do those two come on by?" I asked, sitting on the couch, I hadn't changed into pajamas yet, I just sat there.

"Not very often. They only come when they need repairs," she spoke as she took a puff from her pipe. I only nodded gently.

"What about you?" I hummed a bit before looking at the ceiling.

"I don't really have a family to come back to," I spoke sadly, before shaking it off. "But it's alright honestly. The people I care for the most are in the military. I may not be in it, but it's nice to hang around there all the time."

Our conversation only ended soon after that, she went to go do some tweaks to Edward's leg before calling it a night. I grabbed my suitcase only to realize Edward had probably taken his to his room already. I grabbed mine and set it on the couch, pulling out my pajamas as I made my way to the bathroom. I quickly changed before sliding on some socks and going to sleep.

As I fixed my normal clothing in my suitcase, I could see Armstrong put Alphonse in the living room. Al said his goodnight's before Armstrong headed off to get some rest himself. I looked over to Al and gave a small wave, setting my suitcase next to the couch. I only sat down and threw the blanket over my legs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you not going to get some rest, Ava?" Al asked me.

"I wish I could. I have a bad habit of not being able to sleep," I lied to him. Well, it wasn't the truth but it also wasn't a lie. Most nights I just can't sleep, mainly because I start to have nightmares or terrors. It's honestly hard to get some sleep when those just exist in the back of my mind.

"You should really try, you didn't get much sleep on the train. You only got about an hour or sleep in," Al informed me, making me realize, there goes my sleep for the day.

"An hour?" I asked as I looked at him, I tossed the blanket on the couch before I stood up and walked towards Al.

"Yeah," Alphonse said, not really knowing where to take the conversation. I stood behind him and slowly started moving his box closer to the couch.

"A-Ava what are you doing?" Al asked quite surprised that I was moving him.

"I don't like the distance, plus it's late and I don't want to be yelling across the room just to talk to you," I said as he put his box next to the couch.

"What do you mean? Are you not going to try to sleep?" He asked as he looked at me. Only receiving a small shake of my head.

"No, I normally can't sleep. It's happened to many times before. If I end up sleeping on the train, I can't sleep at night. I'm honestly used to it. I average about an hour to 3 hours of sleep." I spoke on a matter of fact way. I threw a blanket over Al's body, not covering his head.

"I can't really feel warmth," Al spoke sadly as I continued to cover him up.

"Is that so? Well. That's alright, I still want to cover you up. It's the thought that counts right?" I asked him, smiling slightly as I patted his helmet a bit.

Al was left speechless and I gently tapped his head.

"Al, you okay?" I quickly got concerned, did I cross a line I wasn't supposed to?

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that. No one's really ever done this," Al spoke up, there was this tone I couldn't really put.

"Oh, well it's just that... You remind me of someone and," I stopped myself as I gave a soft sigh. "Just forget it alright. I just wanted to do something nice. I've been feeling kinda down recently. With this whole thing this past week I haven't really been up to par. Just kind of feeling like doing stuff for other people, ya know?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better. Thank you though, I appreciate the gesture," Al spoke, a happy tone lacing his voice as he lifted his one good arm to cover himself up a bit more.

"Yeah of course," I replied chirpily. I exhaled through my nose as I sat and thought for a little while.

"Ava?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What are your thoughts on brother?" He asked he sounded genuinely curious about my thoughts on his brother. I couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a brat, annoying, selfish," I barked out a bit before laughing. "But he's obviously a good guy, I don't know. I could get along with him one day, but honestly. Something about him makes me want to bring out the Roy Mustang in myself," I let out with a laugh, something with Al joined into.

"So you don't hate him?" He asked.

"Hate him? No, I couldn't. Barley know him, I can't hate someone I barely know. Plus, let me let you in on a little secret," I look at Al, grinning mischievously.

"Secret?" Al asked, curious as to what I might say.

"Yep. My little secret is that if I think I can get along with you, I will probably make fun of you. Or I'll try to rile you up a bit before backing down to not completely anger you," I said as I leaned back on the couch.

"You're saying you only call brother Short to mess with him?" Al laughed out a bit.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I exclaimed, smiling. "It's fun seeing how he gets angry."

"What about you? When brother calls you stuff?" Al questioned, referring to the train station back in East City.

"Oh... Okay yeah. He just pissed me off," I admitted with a small shrug, leading Alphonse to laugh.

"Hey! What can I say, I bark more than I bite," I waved off as I grabbed a pillow and laid my head on Al's side of the couch.

"Going to sleep already?" Al asked me as I stared at the ceiling.

"I'll try. I normally can't sleep so hopefully today I can!" I exclaimed as I raised my left hand in the air a bit. The automail clinking and clanking a bit.

Al let out a small laugh as he saw that, leading me to sit up and look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I was confused, had he seen something, had I done something?

"Nothing. It's just that brother does that sometimes," Al pointed out as he waved his hand a bit, trying to get me to lay back down.

"Does what?" I was extremely confused at this point, as I laid back down Al started to explain.

"Whenever brother gets excited, or frustrated, he just does that same motion with his automail," Al explained as he reached his own hand out. "He's been doing that ever since we started trying to get out body's back." I hummed out as a response.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I looked at Al, in turn, he looked away. I let out a soft sigh. "If you don't want to say that's quite alright. It's none of my concern anyway."

"Sorry Ava," he apologized. Why is he apologizing?

"Huh? You're quite alright Al, honestly. There are some things I shouldn't butt my life into," I said as I turned onto my stomach to look at him. He just nodded at me.

"You should try to get some sleep, Ava. It's late already," Al spoke as he became quiet.

"Yeah, good night Al." Silence.

"Good night, Ava."

I smiled softly as I tried to get comfortable on the couch. Minutes turned to hours as I laid there. Occasionally having to twist and turn to get comfortable.

"Still can't sleep?" Al spoke up at one point, leading me to shake my head.

"Nope, sucks but happens, not really that surprised," I yawned out.

"You sound tired though," Al said as he messed with his box a bit.

"I do, don't I?" I once again, laid on my stomach as I hugged the pillow.

"Ava, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go on ahead."

"How'd you lose your arm?" He asked he did even look my way. I hugged my pillow a bit more.

"I was messing with alchemy and did some big thing, thinking my sister would be there soon. The alchemy was way out of my league so I lost a limb or two," I said. It was the truth, I did do alchemy, and I did think my sister would be there soon. The only thing I left out was which transmutation I did and that my sister had been dead for two years by that point.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry!" Al apologized rapidly, making me chuckle.

"It's alright Alphonse, I get asked that question quite a bit especially since I don't make much of an effort to hide my arm at times," I said, waving said arm around.

"What do you mean a limb or two?" Alphonse finally realizing my phrasing. I kicked the blanket up a bit. Letting it reach my back before actually making an attempt to raise my pajama pants up to my knees. I lifted my right leg up and down. "A limb or two."

"Oh," Al sounded surprised a bit.

"Didn't realize, did you?" I could hear his metal head shake side to side giving me my answer.

"Don't worry about it, I make an effort not to mention my leg anyway, gets annoying at times. I already have to deal with knee pains due to having not taken proper care of myself during the recovery phase," I spoke as I began to move my leg up and down frantically due to pure boredom.

"Hey, Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this how you are every night?" I hummed out a bit, confused by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Not being able to sleep, and just talking?"

"I mean, yeah... I can't sleep so if I had someone to talk to, I could possibly spend all night talking if I could," I looked at him, tilting my head a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Brother normally sleeps all through the night. So I just sit there keeping an eye on him. It gets lonely and sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to," Al sounded sad, his voice had a hollow tune to it that even hurt me.

"Well then!" I sat up and put my hands on his box, smiling at him. "When I don't sleep. I'll be your talking buddy and we can talk about whatever!" I chirped up. I had had that thought for a while, I couldn't sleep so having someone to talk to was nice for a change.

"Thank you, Ava, really."

"Of course, Al." I patted his helmet before laying down once again.

"Alright. I should really try to get an hour of sleep though, hopefully, good night this time Al," I chuckled out as I let out another yawn.

I could hear his little laugh as he called back, "Good night."

After a while, I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me. I hugged my pillow as I fell asleep.

A rattle of metal woke me up, I let out a yawn as I heard Alphonse apologize.

"Ah sorry! Did I wake you?" Al asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just have a bad habit of waking up at most any sound," I stated as I sat up a bit. "How long was I out for?" I questioned as I looked around.

"About an hour or two," Al replied as I stood up and stretched. I lowered my pants as they had rolled up from the way I had slept.

I walked to the window and opened the curtains up. "The sun is starting to rise," I said as I walked over to Al. I pulled the blanket off of him.

"What do you think they'd want for breakfast?" I asked him as I looked at his head. Some smudge marks on it. I grabbed the blanket and started to wipe them away.

Al was silent for a second before he replied, "I don't know." I tapped his helmet as I tossed the blanket to the couch.

"Well then! Let's see what's in the fridge and then make something alright?" I said as I slowly pushed Al into the kitchen with me.

"A-Ava! You can just leave me in the living room."

"Oh no. No way in hell I'm leaving my talking buddy behind," I blew a raspberry and laughed a bit. Which made Al laugh.

"Alright, alright then."

And so, that commenced a friendship with Al I didn't even expect. His sweet attitude combined with his occasional sass provided much-needed entertainment. Stories about his childhood with Edward were told. He would tell me about how he and Ed got in trouble for messing with Alchemy in the middle of class. I could only laugh, then tell my own adventures of getting in trouble with my sister.

Soon enough, I made more than enough food for everyone. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some sausage I set them down on the table, looking out the window.

"Hey Al, do you think Winry is still working?" I asked him as I started getting a plate.

"Maybe, why?"

"Because she said she needed to pull all-nighters to finish Edward's automail, so I thought I could just drop off some breakfast for her," I said as I started to put stuff onto the plate, making sure not to overfill it.

"Oh, she probably is. I would help you, but I'm stuck in a box," Al said as he waved his one free arm out. I let out a small laugh, patting his head.

"Alright, give me two minutes and I'll be back Al, okay?" I said as I grabbed the plate with food and made my way to her room. While I couldn't tell which was her room, the sound of tools going off gave it away almost immediately to where she was working. I gently knocked at her door before opening it.

"Hey Winry, I know you're busy but I brought you some breakfast," I spoke as she stopped working at looked at me, lifting up her goggles.

"Oh? Thank you, Ava! You can just set it there. I'll eat it once I get this piece done," she said as she almost immediately went back to working on the automail. I gave a small nod, "Make sure you eat and don't get to stuck into your work!" I said as I walked out of her room, closing the door behind me.

"Right time to go eat myself," I said as I walked downstairs and joined Al in the kitchen once more.

"How'd it go?" Al asked.

"I think Winry really does dedicate herself to her craft, she just said thanks, she'll eat it once she finished the piece she's working on, and then continued to work," I spoke as I did a small reenactment of that moment. Al laughed a bit.

"That sounds like Winry alright." I smiled as I grabbed another plate and started to serve myself food. For a while, I sat there eating and chatting with Al. Suddenly I found myself having grown fond of the young boy.

"Hey, Al."

"Yeah?"

"You're a cool younger sibling," I said between munches of food. This brought Al to a silence.

"Hm? Al? Did I break you again?" I jokingly asked. I had brought him to silence multiple times, and he did the same to me.

"No, it's just that. No one's really told me that," Al looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? Not even your pipsqueak of a brother?" I asked, taking a mouthful of pancake.

"I mean, brother does. We both think we're both cool in our own ways, just. No one other than him has said that." Al admitted as he started to pick at stray pieces of wood form his box.

"Hm. Well talking to you for the past couple of hours sure has been fun, that's why I said it," I spoke with a mouthful. It was probably muffled to hell and back.

"You really are like Brother! Don't talk with your mouth full Ava!" Al called me out and as I swallowed my food I gave him an innocent grin.

"Fine Alphonse, whatever you say," I replied jokingly. Al and I laughed as I finished off eating, washing my plate and the dishes I had used to make food.

"What's that smell?" I heard the sleepy and tired voice of one kid named Edward Elric. I patted Al's head as I stood next to him.

"I made breakfast, come get some Elric. There's plenty to go around," I said as he appeared in the kitchen, his one arm helping him balance on a leg he wasn't used to. His hair loose, and his shirt was lifted up a bit.

"Brother! Pull your shirt down!" Alphonse called Edward out. Edward only tugged it down a bit as he took a seat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I gave a sigh.

"You're such a kid," I remarked jokingly, Al chuckled slightly as I grabbed a plate and started putting food on it, placing it in front of Edward.

"Thank you, Ava," he muttered out softly as he began to eat.

"Huh? What was that I didn't hear you?" I lied, wanting to hear him say it properly. Edward groaned softly before speaking properly, "Thank you." I smiled gently, ruffling his hair.

"Welcome Elric," I said as I walked off to the living room. Grabbing my suitcase I grabbed almost the exact same clothes as yesterday and went to the bathroom to change. When I stepped out I walked over to look for a hair tie, finding none. I let out a puff of air, letting my hair be loose.

"Hey, Alphonse," I popped into the kitchen and looked at the suit of armor just, boxed there.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where I tossed my hair tie yesterday? I took it off and now I don't remember where I left it," I admitted sadly.

"I don't. Sorry Ava," Al apologized as I waved it off. "It's all good." When I turned around I looked at Edward. He always wore his hair in a braid.

"Hey Edward," I asked innocently.

"What?" He replied, his mouthful of food.

"Do you have a hair tie I may borrow?" He looked at me, almost upset, swallowing his food.

"No," Edward deadpanned as he continued to eat. I frowned as I looked at Al.

"Brother, you have extra ties, don't you?" Al tried to reason with his own brother.

"Nope," Edward kept saying as he ate. I gave a soft sight.

"Fine," I groaned. "I'll just ask Winry or Pinako." I shuffled off onto the couch, moving my hair to the side.

Not long after I sat down, Pinako came downstairs. From that point on, she ate and did what she needed before calling me over. I got up, taking off my jacket as I threw it on the couch, sitting on a chair she tapped her pipe on.

"Extend your arm," Pinako began to direct me. I did as she told. After a couple of minutes tinkering, she let out a sigh.

"Your arm shape is fine overall, there are some pieces sticking out. I would need to remove your arm fix it up," Pinako said as she went over and grabbed a couple of her tools. 

"Alright, do whatever you need," I spoke as I stared up at the ceiling. Not long after I said that I felt my nerves get disconnected, making me flinch a bit. 

"Ah that feels so weird," I complained a bit, instinctively reaching my hand up to my stumps, already missing the feeling of an arm. I could hear Pinako chuckle as she took my arm to her workbench.

"It should be done before tomorrow," Pinako tapped my automail arm with her pipe, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," I said as she nodded gently.

"Call me Pinako, no need to be so formal."

"Alright then," I nodded as I stood up, feeling my hair fall down my back. I reached up to touch it before looking at her, "I was meaning to ask, do you have any hair ties I may have?" I asked as I gently lifted some of my hair locks before letting them fall back down.

"Winry should have some in her room, you should go ask her," Pinako said as she had her attention on the automail that laid in front of her. I gave a small nod before walking off and going on over to where Winry was working. I gently knocked at the door and opened it, Winry had been hyper focused on her work, and instead of asking her for a hair tie, I looked around the room to see if I could just spot one. I had no luck in finding one, but I saw that the plate I had left in there earlier was now empty. I could only feel happiness it seemed because I had yet another smile on my face as I went to grab the plate. 

Picking up the plate, I began to walk out of the room until I heard Winry call out, "Thank you, Ava, that was delicious." I only nodded as I closed the door with my leg. Struggling a bit, but still getting it to shut at one point. I went back to the kitchen and washed the plate as I saw that Al had already been moved from his kitchen spot, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Even though it was weird walking around and doing stuff with one arm, but it was something I quickly grew used to. How long ago had it been that I lived my life this exact same way? The only difference is I used to get around with one leg, and I didn't have automail that could be changed out. 

I looked out the window and decided now would be a good time to actually go outside. This was day 2 of being in Resembool and I didn't know what to do at the current moment. So, the rest of the day went back, I kept doing random things. From talking to Armstrong about events that have happened with everyone to joining Al outside with the animals. Nighttime came by and Al was put inside his box.

"So where are ya going to be tonight?" I asked Al as I leaned against the box. 

"I might go keep Winry company tonight, she's been working all night and probably needs some company anyway," Al commented. I thought for a moment, he was right. Winry was working adamantly to get Edward's arm done within 3 days. 

Not long did it take Armstrong to come and pick up Al to make sure he keeps Winry some nice company. I smiled as I shook my head, making my way over to the couch, sitting there. I had changed into pajamas a while ago. I could already feel that I wouldn't be able to sleep. 

"All I want is a good night's sleep," I groaned sadly. Leaning back on the couch I couldn't help but think for a while. With that, I began my sleepless night. I started to lay down in random positions, before deciding to hang my head off the couch and up my feet up against the wall. This carried on all night. 

In the morning I saw Pinako walk downstairs. I ignored her since I really couldn't be bothered to make any conversation. My mind was scattered, and all I had wanted was to rest. I quickly tried and collected my thoughts back up a bit, getting up and going to the kitchen. Pinako had already been in there making some and I smiled, "Need any help?" I asked as she looked at me.

"No thank you, you can actually just get the plates, it's almost ready," she practically waved me off as I started to grab plates and set the table. The morning went by rather quickly, breakfast and then just relax until the automail was ready. Armstrong moved Al outside and Edward joined him. I sat on the couch, just messing with my clothing.

"I miss sowing with two arms," I sadly groaned, looking at a shirt I had ruined a couple of weeks ago. I hadn't gotten around to fixing it, and now that I had time, I didn't have an arm. I put my shirt back on the couch next to me. I saw Pinako walk into the room, blowing a puff of smoke as she looked at me, "Your arm is ready." I nodded rapidly as I stood up and followed her. She led me to a chair as she grabbed the arm. I moved my hair to the side, she placed the arm in its slot before looking at me.

"Ready?" She asked me as she looked about ready to connect my nerves. I gave a small sigh before nodding. She quickly connected the nerves, which need up with me letting out an upset squeak.

"I hate that so much," I whined as Pinako started to do finishing touches to the connections. When she finished the tapped the automail with her pipe. I looked to the side and started to wiggle my fingers, slowly moving the limb around. I stretched a bit as I saw Winry walk in with Edward following close behind. 

I walked out of the room as I went outside, getting in a better stretch. I see Al in his box just sitting there waiting for his brother to come back. I walked over to him as I started to get in a couple of stretches in.

"Ah, you got your arm already?" Alphonse asked, well more like pointed it out.

"Yeah! It feels so much better!" I pointed out as I moved the arm about. I got on the floor and laid down for a minute. I could hear Al laugh at me as I turned around to lay on my back.

"Honestly, I'm happy I got this fix, it feels so much better, my old maintenance was so bad. Now it's so much lighter and ah!" I raised my hand up to look at it, while it still had a lot of scratches, most, if not all, of the dents were gone. I smiled at it as I sat up.

"Edward is getting his replaced as we speak, so soon you'll be fixed, right?" I asked Al, he gave me a small nod.

"Yeah! I'll be able to walk and do everything again!" He was excited as he placed a hand on the box. Not much time passed when the front door flung open and a shirtless Edward Elric ran out to fix up his brother. I could feel my face heat up seeing him without a shirt. I turned away as I heard Armstrong walk out behind Edward.

"Edward, go put on a shirt, jeez," I called out as I stared at Alphonse. I barely knew the brothers and seeing Edward without a shirt was actually embarrassing to me, I felt like I was violating his privacy, though I am sure he didn't care much.

Armstrong got Alphonse out of his box and set him on a sheet that had been laid out. Armstrong proceeded to get all of Al's pieces out of the box. I sat there watching in amusement, wondering how Edward would fix up his brother. Once Armstrong was done, he called for Edward, who had already come back out with a shirt on.

I gave a small sigh, feeling better to look at him now that he wore a shirt. His hair had been tied into an extremely loose ponytail, his hair tie could practically slide off if it weren't for the fact Edward obviously tied it near the end of his hair. I watched as Edward gathered pieces.

"These are all of the broken pieces of armor?" Edward asked as he held part of Al's broken leg.

"Yep. East City's military police gathered them all up for me," Al spoke as he stared at the pieces that laid next to his body.

"Will you fix him now?" Armstrong asked as he stood behind the brothers. I sat to a side of the blanket, watching as Edward took off Al's head, pointing to something inside of the armor.

"See the seal on the interior back?" Edward asked as he pointed, not looking away from it.

"Yes."

"This is acting as the medium between Al's soul and his armor. To make sure the seal doesn't get erased I gotta fix his limbs..." Edward said as he gave Al his head back, the black sockets of the eyes slowly came back to shining that pink-red hue.

"It seemed like it's written in blood," Armstrong pointed out.

Blood? I tilted my head in confusion. I hadn't bothered getting up to look at the seal, so I didn't get a good look at it, but blood?

"It is written in blood. My blood," Ed admitted as he looked at Alphonse. "That was dangerous, wasn't it." Edward let out a scared laughed a bit as Al joined in that scared laughter with, "If he hit a little further, I'd be a goner."

What kind of trouble do these two keep getting into? They go head first into stuff by the looks of it. I couldn't help but feel that same familiar feeling from before. It felt so strong this time as it the answer that they felt familiar because they acted like family was a whole lie. It felt like my answer was a cop-out and I didn't understand why. It wasn't until Edward stood in front of Alphonse and clapped his hands, holding them up to Al and Al's body started to reform.

I felt my face go pale, I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I felt myself feel weak. Those two, they made the same mistake I had. Those two weren't just searching for a way to go back to their original selves, they want to amend the mistakes they did.

I stood up and stared at the ground, "Ava?" I could hear Alphonse call out. I waved my hand a bit as I walked back inside the house. "I'm fine, this new automail is taking a bit of a toll on me, might feel great but I'm not used to it, I might try to rest up." I lied as I made my way inside the house, sitting out the couch. 

I tuned out the sound of commotion happening outside, screams and laughter were happening. I could hear Armstrong yell at the boys about strength, or something to that extent. I could only sit there, my mind turning as I got up and looked for a phone. Once I spotted one I picked it up and started to turn the dial quickly trying to call up Roy, but as soon as it started to ring I got scared. 

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked, there was an annoyance to their voice, I hung up the phone quickly as I could. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I stared at myself in the mirror. This feeling. It wasn't because those two reminded me of the way I used to be with my sister. I grabbed at my neck, the necklace I usually wore with the ring missing from its spot. I let out a small huff. 

"Fuck. Why the fuck didn't you tell me, Roy? Damn it all to hell," I hissed as I looked down at the sink. This feeling made my stomach churn, made me feel sick. It was a secret I didn't need to know, a secret they would have been able to keep from me if it weren't for the fact I did the same mistake they had. I let out a soft groan as I sat on the bathroom floor, putting my face to my hands. My stomach was doing disgusting flips and my mind couldn't think straight. I really threw myself into a big troublesome problem. Didn't I?

After a minute of trying to gather myself, I washed my face off, making sure I looked normal I walked out of the bathroom and once again sat down on the couch. My head was still spinning with the thoughts of the brothers, who did they try to bring back and why? Though, I was in no position to be asking those kinds of questions, especially since I was stupid enough to do the same thing a couple of years ago. I exhaled through my nose as I closed my eyes, hoping for at least a couple of minutes of rest.

My wish came true because I was awoken by the sound of the door opening and Edward yelling, "GRANNY WE'RE STARVING!" I blinked a couple of times before sitting right, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh Ava, did we wake you?" Armstrong asked as he started to button up his shirt. I shook my head as I stood up, "Not really. Wasn't really sleeping anyway." 

Soon enough we were all at the table eating, Al was cleaning his head a bit, making sure to rub away all the dirt he had gotten on it. Soon, the explanation of why the Elrics were having a sparring match began.

"Our master used to say, "To train the mind, first train the body.”.” Al quoted, Edward nodding as he ate.

"That's why we usually have to train ourselves like this," Edward munched on his food. 

Winry gave them an annoyed look as she pointed her fork at Edward, "So when you have free time, you spar? That'll break the automail right away."

Pinako laughed as she drank a bit, "Well, I'm making money."

Armstrong twinkled as he agreed with the brothers, "However they are correct. A healthy mind lives in a well-trained beautiful, body." He stood up, ripping his shirt off as he flexed his muscles.

"BEHOLD, MY BODY!" He yelled as I sighed and ate my food in peace. I quietly ate as they all chatted. Edward smiled as he spoke up, "Tomorrow, we'll get on the first train in the morning to Central." 

"Oh really? This place will be quiet again," Pinako said. She was right, we had caused quite a fuss with Edward wanting his arm to be ready as soon as possible, and me doing whatever I could to help Pinako and Winry. 

"Heh, and when we restore our bodies we won't need Granny or Winry!" Edward exclaimed happily, ready to be rid of his automail. This led to Winry and Pinako laughing, Winry calling Edward out that without them, they couldn't do anything of what they could do right now.

Quickly the subject change and chitter-chatter began, small things, nothing big happened after that. Once I finished eating, I helped clean up the dishes, receiving thanks from Winry and Pinako, stating that the Elrics wouldn't have done it, I with a small laugh I gave her a nod.

Edward soon walked off to the couch where he laid down, and I decided to do other things all the while. It wasn't till I came back to go sit down myself that I found him fast asleep, Winry throwing a blanket over him.

"It's a pain having a high maintenance brother," Alphonse said with a laugh.

"It's hard to tell which one of you is the older one," Winry smile as she took a seat next to Edward.

Pinako looked up at Al, puffing out a bit of smoke "How old are the two of you boys?" 

"I'm 14, brother is 15," Alphonse responded to her, I smiled a bit. Edward really was about the same age as me, and Alphonse was just a year younger than us.

Winry let out a small laugh, "It's funny that this "human weapon" despite being a pipsqueak is the same age as me, and he's sleeping like a baby." This lead to Alphonse letting out a laugh, and I couldn't help but smile. This was a family moment, wasn't it? I didn't feel like messing with it. So I stood there, leaning against the wall and quietly listening in to their conversation.

"What I just said reminded me of the time the Youswell Coalmines. Those coal miners were being pushed around by their bosses and told us to help them out. Brother didn't want to help them out at all in the beginning. But when Brother heard the boss of the group say, "This is our home and our coffin," he ended up helping them. He really went overboard." Alphonse retold their adventures. I smiled a bit, that kid really was a softie. Pinako started laughing at that.

"I see, it was the “our home" part, eh?! The pain of losing something as important as a home to go back to must really have hit you hard," Pinako finished off.

"Thanks, both of you," Al mustered out.

"Huh? Why so formal?" Winry asked, confused as to Al's sudden words.

"Granny, Winry I'm so grateful to you for always welcoming us like we're really family. He won't ever say it, but I know Brother feels the same way." Al stayed silent for a moment before carrying on, "But still the reality is that the house where we were born and raised in doesn't exist anymore. I don't regret burning down our house, but there are times when I really want to cry. I'd probably break down if I cried just once. But I can't cry with this body." Al finished off sadly. His words made my stomach churn a bit. This big tin can was just full of love and despair. 

"There's a dummy who doesn't cry when he has a body he can cry with. This dummy is really just acting tough..." Winry spoke as she looked at the sleeping Edward. I gave a soft sigh as I left the room. I had done enough snooping for one night.

From then on, I just asked where I could sleep since Edward took my spot. They lead me to his room and I took over the bed he had been sleeping in the nights prior. I looked around the room. His red coat was hung on a chair, and there on the dresser, I saw a neat little pile of hair ties. I looked at them and grabbed on, putting it on my wrist as to not forget I had it, and not lose another tie. I chuckled as I sat down on the bed. Idiot really could sleep anywhere, I'm jealous of that.

That night, I laid in a bed, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't feel tired, so I just decided to sit on the bed. I let time fly by me, I didn't have much to do, only think about it all. As much as I tried, I could only think about the brothers and what they had done. Could they really have been that desperate also? One lost his limbs and the other lost his body. Edward must have bound Al's soul into that suit. I shook my head as I tried to do everything else. I ended up getting up and staring at Edward's coat. I grabbed it and inspected it. It was just that. A long red coat with a symbol across it's back. I let out a small laugh as the idea of wearing it came across my mind. Setting the coat back down onto the chair I just went to sit back down on the bed. "I should really try getting some sleep," I muttered.

Laying down on the bed, I smiled at how comfy it was. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. I felt my body melt into the bed, a huge wave of exhaustion overtook me and soon, I was out.

In the morning I was awoken by the sound of the door to the room opening. I groaned as I rolled over to hide in the blankets.

"Get up Ava, I need to change," I could hear Edward speak as he walked over to his suitcase. I let out a sad sound, trying to get more sleep.

"I'll just leave you here in Resembool, that's fine by me you military brat," Edward spoke as he pulled at the blankets. 

"Ugh fine..." I mumbled out as I pulled the blankets off. I let out a small yawn as I threw my legs over the side of the bed, forgetting that my pants had rolled up my legs as I slept. Edward watched me and seemed to have caught glimpse of my leg as he turned around to grab his stuff before doing a double-take of my leg.

"Is that an automail leg?" Edward asked as I looked down, quickly lowering down my pants, not saying anything.

"What else are you hiding?" Edward asked, as I just stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Answer me damn it!" He started to yell a bit.

"None of your damn business. I'll stay out of your shit, stay out of mine you fucking brat." I spat out as I walked out of the room, already upset that he would start poking into my leg situation this early. I went down and grabbed my suitcase and changed into the usual military pants and turtleneck. As I walked out of the bathroom, I began to tie my hair up into its usual bun, I looked at my stuff and started to think through if I left anything. Once I was sure I had everything, I walked outside, Pinako behind me.

"Leaving already without them?" She asked me, curious about why I was just leaving ahead of everyone.

"Thank you for your hospitality Pinako, I greatly appreciate it," I said with a small smile, going over to shake her hand. She took my hand and shook it, she had a small smile.

"Of course, anything for a friend of the boys."

"Ah, I would use the word friend more carefully," I said with an innocent smile. "Afterall, I just met those boys and mainly only joined them to try and get this arm done," I smiled proudly. 

"By the way, adore the work done on it, feels amazing!" I said as I waved my arm around.

"Glad you love it," Pinako responded as she took a puff from her pipe. I nodded as I made my way down the road, waving as I walked.

"Tell them I will meet them at the train station, after all, I need to be with Armstrong!" I yelled back as she gave me a nod.

"Take care Ava," she called out to me, even though I could barely hear her from my distance I nodded. Walking to the train station to wait for the brothers and the Major. I looked up and smiled as the sky slowly started to clear up with the sun rising. 

"Why does my mind want me to go back to those idiots? Then again." I spoke to myself as I made my way. "Those two idiots understand the hell of going and seeing what we saw. The pain of losing a limb." I remarked to myself as I held onto my suitcase with both hands.

"Those yellow eyes really have something else behind them, don't they? The way he looked at me when he saw my leg... He really did want to know more, yet I could say the same for myself. Knowing he can do transmutations without a circle, just knowing that gives me so much information about them, but don't know anything about me. I should... No, I need to talk to Roy about this. Asshole kept this shit away from me!" I angrily muttered to myself as I looked at the train station that was closing in. 

"I could make an effort to befriend those boys... I just.. I don't know what to do," I argued with myself as I quickly arrived at the train station. 

"4 tickets to Central please," I spoke as I pulled out the money for them and paid for them. Next thing I know. I'm waiting for 1 blond pipsqueak, 1 suit of armor, and 1 buff soldier.


	3. Red Stone

Soon enough, I saw the group of three I had been waiting for. I stood there watching as they made their way down. Edward had been in front of the other two, he walked with a hand in his pocket and his luggage swung over on his shoulder. He would occasionally turn his head back to talk to Al or Armstrong. I smiled gently as I waved over to the three of them. 

Why did my world light up a bit seeing the two brothers? Why did seeing them just, make me want to laugh and live just a bit more than before? Maybe because for once, I feel a genuine connection with someone like me. 

I walked over to them, and Edward seemed to give me a glare. I sighed as I extended my hand to reveal the 4 tickets. "Hey, I know I ran ahead, but I got us the tickets, so let's hurry, alright?" I said as I handed each one of them their ticket.

"You didn't need to Ava!" Alphonse spoke as Armstrong and Edward took a ticket from me.

"I know, I just wanted to," I smiled up at him.

"Come on Al," Edward spoke as he walked ahead.

"Just as I thought we could start getting along too. I got and fuck it up," I groaned quietly as Al looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Al asked curiously as we started walking after Edward.

"I just... I don't want to talk about it, Alphonse," I mustered out as I looked down as I walked over to the train. Suddenly, I just ran in front of the three of them, quickly running past Edward just to get into the train already. I could hear Al and Armstrong trying to call out to me, but I blocked it all out.

My mind has been wandering so much. There are so many questions and so little answers to them all. I clutched my suitcase as I waited for the train to open its doors. It had just arrived, so I waited patiently.

"Ava are you alright?" I could head Armstrong. I looked at him.

"Just... Thinking, sorry about that," I looked at him as he had quickly caught up to my running figure. He bent down to my level to whisper, "Edward doesn't hate you." I looked at him.

How the hell did he know about what I was thinking about? How the hell did he even know I cared so much about it?

"He spoke about your leg on the way here," Armstrong said which made me let out an annoyed groan.

"What did he say?" I asked Armstrong as I soon saw Edward and Alphonse catch up to us.

"Why the hell did you go off running?" Edward asked, looking upset that I decided to run off ahead of them.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered out before letting out a small sigh as I watched the doors to the train open up.

"It's not often I get to chat with people my age, much less someone my age who is a State Alchemist, " I spoke. The people getting out of the train walked past us, and I watched it happen.

I could feel the questioning eyes of the two brothers as they wanted me to continue talking.

"I... I haven't really had the best life up to now, much less a proper friendship." I looked at them both, a small smile on my face.

"This is new to me. My only friends are people in the military. Mr. Maes, Miss Hawkeye, Colonel Roy, and even Mr. Buff Alchemist here." I let out a laugh as I patted Armstrong's arm. He returned the gesture with a small head pat.

"So, sorry if I reserve all my information to myself and observe you all too much, I've grown used to doing this. I've had several people in my life be in the military so making friends is difficult. I don't really know how to act half the time, so I have a temper when it comes to things." The people had all gotten off the train and now they were allowing people to go in. I showed my ticket as I stepped through the train, walking in and finding a seat, and I took the window. I started out the window as Armstrong and the Elrics quickly joined me.

"So, I'm sorry if I keep stuff from you." I looked at Edward with a soft sigh. "I just... I know I should trust you and all, but some things are meant to be kept close to oneself... You of all people should know that Fullmetal," I said, finally using his State Alchemist name.

"Jeez, you sound exactly like Colonel Bastard." He spoke bitterly about Roy, making me chuckle a bit.

"Well I am close to that Colonel so, you learn a thing or two," I joked as I could see Armstrong smile from the corner of my eye.

Soon after the train ride to Central began. I started chatting to Alphonse since I felt a bit more comfortable around him than Edward.

"So, Ava," Edward asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I tilted my head slightly as I looked at him.

"What did you come to Resembool for anyway?" Edward asked, even though I knew what he meant by that, I still tried to act stupid.

"I told you, I had business. Other than that, I genuinely did want to get my arm looked at. I did what I went to go do." I said, looking out the window as the train calmly made its way past trees and hills. I smiled at the sight outside. It was rare when I got to see the lush green world out there, so this trip had been a nice change.

"That's not what I meant, and you know that," Edward said, again, trying to poke into my life.

"We've already talked about this. It's none of your business. I have stuff I want to keep close to myself for now." I said to him. His bright yellow eyes seemed focused on me, wanting to get information out, but he gave up. Maybe he finally realized I wouldn't be giving him any information anytime soon.

"Anyways... Central Library then?" I asked him, confused as to why he was so adamant about getting there so fast. It was a library, after all, it wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I want to do some research on something," Edward said as he gave me an easy cop-out from the actual answer.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine, but I'm just saying. Whatever research you need help on, I can probably help with." I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping that maybe I could get along with him just a bit more.

"Not until you tell us what happened to your leg, military brat." That nickname again, is he really going to try and call me that constantly?

"Alright, you want to go pipsqueak?"

And so, our argument over the stupidest shit began. Armstrong didn't even bother to stop us as he knew that there would be no winning with this one. Alphonse on the other hand, tried several times only for both Edward and me to tell him to stay out of it. It wasn't after a while that we stopped because while fun, it could only be so annoying to keep the screaming match going.

The rest of the ride had been pleasant. I got in multiple calm conversations with Edward. It ended up with him asking if I knew much about alchemy, something which I replied with, "A little. I used to tinker with it when I was younger. Now I like mainly reading about it and trying to decipher Roy's notes." This leads the brothers and Armstrong to laugh.

"Y'all think I'm joking? Read his notes and you'll see why I try!" I groaned as I leaned against the window.

Soon enough the train arrived at Central Station. The moment the train arrived, Edward bolted up and out of his seat, grabbing his suitcase. The moment the train doors open, Edward ran towards the exit of the station. Al, Armstrong, and I had to chase Edward down.

"Hurry up, Al!" Edward yelled as he ran ahead.

"Brother, we don't have to hurry up that much..." Alphonse called out as he ran after his own brother.

"Yes, libraries cannot run away," Armstrong added on.

"Library is going to be there when you get there Edward!" I yelled as I fell behind the group slightly. I wasn't the fastest person, so them running ahead wasn't the best experience.

"WE'RE HERE, CENTRAL!" Edward yelled, excited to be able to do his research into whatever it is.

I took a sharp breath of air as I caught up to the three of them. My legs were starting to hurt from running like an idiot. I groaned slightly, man, only if I were a little faster.

I walked over to be next to Edward in the front, and when I looked at the entrance, I recognized two people in the military uniforms.

"Major Armstrong, we're here to see you." Second Lieutenant Maria Ross said as she saluted Armstrong. Right behind her was Sergeant Denny Brosh, who was also saluted to Armstrong.

"Oh, if it isn't Ava!" Ross recognized me and I waved.

"Hi, Miss Ross." I smiled at her as I held my suitcase.

"Good work, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, Sergeant Brosh." Armstrong gave a small nod to them as he sparkled.

Brosh looked up at Alphonse, "Oh! You the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Both Brosh and Ross walked over to Al and started introducing themselves. I let out a laugh looking at Edward who looked upset because they confused him with his brother.

Alphonse seemed to quickly explain that he wasn't Fullmetal, that it was his brother. Al pointed go Edward and both Brosh and Ross turned to go Edward.

"Huh?"

"That small guy?" Brosh asked, genuinely confused. This leads me to laugh even more. This poor kid just, apart from not getting recognized, gets called short.

Edward got upset at the comment. He seemed ready to fight Brosh and Ross, both of them quickly apologizing.

"W... We are so very sorry!"

"I didn't mean small, um... Erm..." Brosh stuttered out a bit.

Armstrong let go of Edward after he relaxed from his small tantrum. "Alright, now I shall go report to HQ." He said, a sad sparkle resonating off of him.

"Bye Armstrong, I'll see you sometime soon okay!" I wave off to him, knowing that the moment I go back into one of the commands here, it'll be very likely that I see him again.

Edward, on the other hand, waved off sarcastically, happy that Armstrong was leaving, "Oh? What was that? Is this where we part? Good job, I'm so sad! Bye-bye!" I could feel his sarcasm dripping, and I wasn't sure if Armstrong did too. The only reason I feel this is because Armstrong grabbing Edward and giving him a massive hug.

"I AM SAD AS WELL! IT WAS TRULY A FUN JOURNEY! MAY WE MEET EACH OTHER ONCE AGAIN!" Armstrong over-exaggerated, something about the way Armstrong works makes me happy. He's such a buff goofball, he was a sweetheart and the way he cared was amazing.

When Armstrong let Edward out of his monstrous hug, Edward looked almost defeated, as if his automail needed new repairs from the way Armstrong held him. Armstrong then let him stand properly before looking at Brosh and Ross, "Take care of the rest!"

The two saluted and in unison spoke, "Yes, Sir!"

Edward looked upset as he fixed his coat, looking at Armstrong he complained, "What. I still gave to have escorts?" I looked over at Brosh and Ross.

More escorts? Damn, I knew I wanted to hang out with these two boys more but not this way. I had just been planning to roam around before finding them some other time. Knowing Roy, if I left Edward's side he'd get upset after all... Edward was a State Alchemist, he is capable of taking care of himself along with me. I should be fine. Hopefully.

Armstrong looked at Edward, "Of course!" As usual, there was a proud shine to his two words.

"According to East HQ's report, Scar has yet to be apprehended, and until the situation settles down, we shall act as your escorts."

"While we are not as capable as the Major, we do have confidence in our abilities, so please be relieved."

The two spoke as their information as we all walked together towards the cars. Armstrong waving us off as the Elrics and I jumped into the car with Ross and Brosh.

"I guess we can't do anything about that, " Edward spoke to Al.

"Brother, you're supposed to say Thank You," Al called his bad manners out. Making me giggle.

Winry and Pinako had been right. Alphonse does sound like the older of the two brothers.

"Bro...!? Err, this armored man is your younger brother?" Ross asked, surprised as she heard Alphonse speak to Edward. I looked at the two soldiers.

Was it really that weird? Or had I just grown used to this as a normal thing in life? Just an empty suit of armor with a soul bound to it.

"But, why are you wasting that suit of armor...?" Brush asked, confused and concerned.

Okay, I take that back, wearing a suit of armor is apparently a weird thing to do in general. I looked at the two brothers as they sweat dropped and looked at each other before speaking in Unison, "It's a hobby."

I suppressed a laugh from how stupid those two were, but to be fair. I probably couldn't have thought of anything better.

I watched as Brosh and Ross looked scared, questioning what kind of hobbies the two had, and who even we're they.

I looked at Edward and Al as they tried to change the subject before Edward leaned against Al, pointing to a building, "I can see it! I can see it!" Then a pang in my head hit. I shut my eyes as I held my head a bit.

A memory? What the fuck? My head hurt so much.

_"Daddy! I can see it! I can see it! Over there! Ice cream truck!"_

My eyes shot open as I looked out the window. We were in a car. With the Elrics, with two soldiers. I let out a shaky breath. Edward turned to me; his head tilted as he looked at me release the shaky breath. Before he could ask anything, the car came to a stop and Ross started to talk.

"Oh, that is the national Central Library, it boasts the greatest collection of books within the nation. There are so many books to the point where it is said that even if you repeat your life a hundred times, it wouldn't be enough to finish reading all of them." Ross said as she opened the car door and stepped out. I followed suit as I opened my door and slid out. My feet planting themselves on the floor nicely. I walked over to the brother's side of the car, just to be next to them.

"The first branch that you were looking for lies to the West of it."

Were looking?

"Many research files, past records, and name registered are stored there...."

As I looked at the chaos that lied there, I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. What the hell happened to the library? How could it just be like this?!

"... However... Just a few days ago, all the books inside were burned in a mysterious fire." Ross explained as the two brothers walked together towards the now burned entrance of the library. I walked up behind them, "I-I'm sorry guys..." I couldn't help but mutter out.

Why did this feel like it was my fault? Why did I feel so guilty? Edward growled as he looked at Ross and Brosh.

"Where else can we go check to see if specific books had been in there?" There was anger in his voice. He looked like I was about to pop a fuse if no one gave him the answers he wanted. I stepped next to Alphonse, I didn't really know Edward, but he looked beyond pissed.

"We can check the National Central Library just in case," Ross mentioned as she pointed to the other library they had been talking about earlier. At that mention, Edward took off running to the library. I looked up at Alphonse and nodded.

"Edward, wait up!" I yelled as Alphonse ran faster than I did, quickly leaving me behind. Once I made it up the steps, I let out a couple of pants.

"I'm really not made for running." I groaned to myself as I walked in to find Edward at the counter. Alphonse was behind him and I just practically dragged my feet over to them.

"Yo, next time you run, warn me. I'm bad at running." I admitted to Edward as he looked at me.

"Says the one who ran to the train in Resembool!" Edward barked back at me. I could only shrug as I looked at the lady behind the counter.

"Tim Marcoh... Hmmm..." A lady behind the counter began to look through a book that probably had a list of book names.

"Research files on the Philosopher's Stone..." Those two words put me in a trance. This entire time, those two boys were looking for the Philosopher's Stone.

I turned around and walked out of the library, taking a seat on the top step. This is the first time I heard them talk about it. I knew they wanted something, I just never thought it would be that. Why does that word hurt so much to hear? What the hell is wrong with me?

_"The Philosopher's Stone isn't something you should mess with sweetie. Now give that book to Daddy and let's read you some actual bedtime stories, okay?"_

Another one. Another one-off memory. I blinked a couple of times. What the hell was happening to me? Why am I remembering more and more of these memories?

I covered my face with my hands. Letting out a heavy sigh. I'm fine. I'm fine. I put my hands in my lap and looked up to the sky. I'm okay, I smiled and took a couple of deep breaths. I'll talk to Uncle Roy about them later.

A couple of moments later, I saw Edward walk out with a note in his hand. Alphonse was following behind him. I stood up and they both looked at me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because."

"When they mentioned the Philosopher's Stone you turned pale." Alphonse finished off his brother's sentence.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I just remembered something and," I looked away from them to stare at the sky.

"Can I tell you guys some other day?" I asked, messing with the sleeves of my shirt.

I heard footsteps go down the stairs, and I watched as Edward just carried on down. He looked up when he didn't hear footsteps following him, "Are you two coming or not?"

With that, both Al and I started jumping down steps. Going over to Ross and Brosh. Edward handed them the note.

"What's this?" Brosh asked, looking at the note from a little way away.

"This is an address to a lead on where I can get these notes," Edward spoke as he opened the car door and entered the car. Alphonse following him inside. I looked at the two soldiers and shrugged, getting into the car myself.

The drive there was silent. I didn't feel like talking, and it turns out neither was anyone else. When we arrived at the destination, I felt almost relieved to be there. I got to stretch my legs, also because I finally got to get out of that awkward feeling car. It may have just been me, but all I felt was strange, maybe because the brothers actually took notice of my change in attitude pretty quickly. I looked up at the sky, trying to distract myself and my thoughts. I heard the car door open as Edward and Al stepped out of the car and made their way to the front door, quickly followed by Ross and Brosh. I quietly made my way behind them all, curious as to they had been trying to look for. They wanted the Philosopher’s Stone, but why are they at some random person’s place?

They knocked at the door multiple times, not getting a response, “Huh...?” Edward called out confused as to why no one was answering. Brosh continued to knock, “Is she not in?” Brosh looked over at Edward with a head tilt.

“The lights are on, so I think she’s here,” Edward pointed out to the window, and he was right. From what little could eb seen from the inside, there was a bit of light.

“Excuse us,” Brosh and Edward opened the door to the house only to be stunned by the inside.

“What the hell are all these piles of book!? There’s got to be a million of them!” Edward exclaimed as he stood at the entrance, surprised by how tall the books were piled up.

“Does someone really live here!?” Brosh asked surprised that someone could be living in the house literally covered from floor to ceiling in books. Edward walked in first, carefully stepping around books. Ross and Brosh looked at each other before they walked in behind Edward, the two soldiers making sure not to topple any books over. Alphonse followed in, not wanting to be left behind also wanting to help find this person. I furrowed my brows a bit, did I really want to step into a house that looked like its books could kill me? Yeah.

With that, I took my first couple of steps into the house, already feeling how cramped the first room was. “

“Ms. Sheska! Are you here?” I could hear Ross call out for someone, who’s name I now know as Sheska. I practically waddled around the strips of open space, mumbling a bit over this mess.

“I can’t believe anyone can live in an environment like this…” Alphonse mumbled out and I looked up at him. “Honestly, I feel like I’m going to get smooshed by a random pile of books.

Alphonse stopped in his tracks as he turned his head to look in a direction, and it made me stop in my tracks. He looked off into a pile of books, which in turn made me look at them.

“Help me…” There was a faint voice in the piles of books.

“Uh, brother,” Al pointed at the pointed to the pile before calling out the hand.

“THERE’S SOMEBODY UNDER THERE! A PERSON’S BURIED HERE!” Once those words left Alphonse’s mouth, well, suit, everybody started to dig at the piles of books.

“Dig her out!”

“Dig, dig!” We were all yelling as we began to grab books and stack the elsewhere, throwing some and hoping they wouldn’t topple other towers of books down. There was a chaos to this whole digging process, but we managed to dig her out of the books.

She sat in her knees quickly apologizing for the chaos, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention when a pile of books was tumbling down… I thought I was going to die. Thank you...!” She rambled a bit. She looked grateful to be out of the mountain. I chuckled lightly as I carried a small stack of books.

“You’re welcome,” Edward mumbled as he sat on the floor, a book sitting open on top his head. I looked down at the stack of books I had in my hands before setting them down. I wiped my hands off a bit before going over to Edward and picking the book right off his head, making him looked up. I just shut the book and set it aside.

Edward than looked back at the lady on the ground, “So, are you Sheska?”

“Yes, I’m Sheska,” She said with a small nod. “You worked at the library?”

“Yes, I love books, and I was very happy to be employed by the Branch Library. But because I loved books too much,” Sheska looked disappointed as she recounted. “I forgot that I was supposed to be working, and read instead, so I got fired.” She looked dramatically up at the ceiling before carrying on, “I have to work because I want to put my sick mother in a better hospital, but…” She gained a sad aura as she brought her hands to her face.

“I’m clumsy at doing anything other than reading books and I can’t get any work anywhere… Yes, I’m a useless human being…” Sheska moped a bit as she thought about how useless she was.

“Is this lady okay…?” Edward quietly asked Al, I looked down at him, shaking my head softly.

Edward looked back at Sheska, “Excuse me, there was something we wanted to ask you. Do you know anything about the research files written by Tim Marcoh?” He asked, hopeful to get an answer he wanted.

“Let’s see… Tim Marcoh…” Sheska thought as he put her finger on her chin, thinking, before quickly clapping her hands together as she remembered, “Oh yes! I remember! I remember those pretty well since they were one of the rare ones that were handwritten among the printed books, and they were shoved into a bookshelf out of their genre.”

Edward and Al practically lit up when they heard they were at the library, “… They really were at the branch…” With a sad groan they fell onto the ground, disappointment radiating from the two brothers. “Which means they were completely burned…” They both got up from the floor, slumping away.

“It’s “start from scratch” time again.” Edward said disappointingly.

“Sorry bothering and wasting your time.” Alphonse apologized as he followed his brother. I simply waved apologetically, “Thank you.”

“Ex… Excuse me… Do you want to read those research documents?” Sheska quietly asked.

Edward waved off a bit, “Yes, but now there’s no way we can…” He mumbled sadly.

“I remember all that was written though, would that help at all?” Sheska asked, making the two boys stop in their tracks before suddenly getting up to Sheska’s face with a unison, “HUH?” I pulled them both back, giving Sheska space.

“It’s just how I am! I remember everything written in a book after reading it once… Word for words without a single mistake,” Sheska said, proud of her ability to remember books.

“This will take a while, but shall I make a copy?” Sheska asked innocently as the two stunned boys nodded. Alphonse started celebrating, and Edward immediately started shaking Sheska’s hand.

“Thank you, Ms. Bookworm!” Edward quickly shook Sheska’s hand, the joy of being able to read those books appearing. Those two boys sure jump from emotion to emotion. I let out a small giggle as I made my way out of the house. This was going to take some time, so what are we going to do while we wait?

Once I stepped outside, I looked up at the sky. That blue hue never gets old, does it? I could hear footsteps behind me, making me walk forward a bit more to let them through.

“We finally are going to get the Philosopher’s Stone, Al!” Edward spoke excitedly, gently punching his brother with his automail hand.

“We’ll finally get our body’s back!” Alphonse responded to Edward, equally as excited about this turn out as his brother. I let out a small chuckle as another flash came to mind.

“ _Look Daddy! We finally did it! We made dollies!_ ”

I stood there for a moment, blinking. Three in the such a short span, why are they suddenly happening?

“Ava?” I could see Al standing in front of me, I felt a hand around my wrist.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, a look of concern written across his face.

“Yeah, why?” I asked, confused. I felt Edward let go of my wrist.

“You just frozen there,” Edward said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, you just stood there ignoring everyone for a minute,” Al pointed out. I gave a small sigh; did I really get that lost in that memory?

“Sorry about that, I guess this whole not being able to get rest is getting to me,” I waved off, lying to the two of them.

“Are you sure?” Al asked as he looked down at me.

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll be able to sleep sometime soon, this happens often, sorry for the worry!” I kept lying, I felt bad, but I didn’t want to open up in the middle of the day, in the open air.

As Ross and Brosh walked out of Sheska’s house, they closed the door behind them. “So, what are you guys going to do now?”

“Well, we can’t do much but wait. So, we might head on back to the hotel and wait it out,” Edward said, as he walked over to the car, getting in followed by Alphonse. I got into the car, looking out the window.

Was I really stopping in place when I remember those things? I shook my head as I joined in the small chatter that was going on. Soon enough, we arrived at the military hotel and I followed the Elric brothers with no words. Edward signed us all in, even giving me my own room. He got the keys and handed me my pair.

“Don’t lose the keys,” he joked a bit as he dropped them into my hand as he walked to his room. I looked at the room number on the key and silently followed them, knowing that our rooms were probably near each other. Sure enough, my room was right next to theirs. I entered my room and threw my suitcase in.

“I’m ready to die at this point,” I groaned to myself as I walked over to my bed, laying down. And so, this commenced the wait of the Research Notes being rewritten. That night I stayed in my room, looking through my suitcase, putting my stuff into the drawers and dressers that the room had. If we were going to be here of a while, I might as well be comfortable in the room. I stayed up almost all night, getting about 2 hours of sleep that night. I took a shower when I woke up and laid in bed until a reasonable time to go get down and get breakfast. Once I got my plate full of food, I sat down at an empty table and started to quietly eat.

“ _Daddy, why are we here? OH! PANCAKES! I WANT PANCAKES!_ ” Another memory. I put my fork down as I covered my face with my hands. Why the hell am I getting all these little flashes of memories? I know what happens, I know he gives me them. He doesn’t eat much, making me point it out. Making Eleanor feed him some of her food, which in turn makes me feed him. It was like a game to us, but why the hell am I thinking about that now? I looked at my half-eaten food before getting up and tossing it away. As I walked away, I couldn’t help but this about the reason I was here. I gave a sigh as I quickly went to go get another plate, filling it up before walking upstairs with it.

I stopped in front of the Elric’s door, gently knocking on it. When the door opened, I saw Alphonse, he looked at me, “Ava, what are you doing here so early?”

“Other than sleep failing me, I wanted to bring Edward something to eat,” I shrugged a bit, holding the plate up.

“Brother still isn’t awake though,” Alphonse said as he turned around to look at Edward. I blink a bit, my face feeling hot.

“I mean, yeah but I thought I still would bring some food by,” I managed to say, why was I feeling like an absolute fool?

“ _Daddy, we brought you breakfast! Daddy? … We woke Daddy up!... Breakfast!... Candy is breakfast!_ ”

I was pulled out of the memory by two hands holding my shoulders and the shout of my name, “Ava!” I blinked a couple of times and looked down at my hands. Where did the plate go, I was holding it just a moment ago?

“Alphonse, what’s wrong?” I felt confused.

“What do you mean what’s wrong? Al’s been calling your name for a minute, you didn’t respond,” I could hear Edward’s tired voice call out. He popped out from behind Al, looking straight at me.

“I-I’m sorry, I really don’t know,” I muttered as I removed Al’s arms from my shoulders.

“Ava?” I looked up at them, a flash. I stepped back, letting out a small shaky exhale.

“I-I’ll be right back,” I muttered out as I started taking shaky steps back.

“Ava you can—”

“Let her Al, we have other things to do,” I heard Edward say sleepily as he walked back into the room. I started to make my way out, holding my head slightly.

These memories, why were they coming back to me? Oh… That’s right, little to no sleep, my body is acting on it already.

I sighed as I walked out of the hotel, my feet carrying themselves to a destination it already knew so well. My mind wandered, I couldn’t think straight anymore, something about finally settling down and relaxing made it make my body start freezing up. I let out a soft yawn as I walked down the streets of Central.

After losing track of time while thinking and walking, I landed in front of the Hughes’ home. I knocked on the door, standing there as I waited for someone to answer the door. I kept rocking myself back and forth on my feet. When the door opened, I was greeted by the familiar face of Mrs. Gracia Hughes.

“Oh Ava, what are you doing here?” She said as Elicia Hughes ran to the door, looking up.

“Ava!” Elicia laughed as she ran up to me and gave my legs a hug.

“Hey Eli,” I gave her a small smile, ruffling her hair as I went and picked her up, carrying her in my arms. “I’m here because I’ve been tried and I just wanted to feel a little bit of home,” I admitted as I could feel the wave of tiredness come over.

Gracia grabbed Elicia from my hands and smiled, “Well then, come on it.” She turned her back as she walked in, letting me follow her, I closed the door behind me.

“When was the last time you slept, Ava?” Gracia asked me as I followed her to their living room.

“I honestly don’t know anymore,” I said with a small shrug, I sat down on the couch, looking at her. With that, we started chatting for a while. My mind occasionally wondering off subject. At one point she brought out a bit of tea, to which I took gratefully.

Mindless conversation was made, along with me tiredly playing with Elicia. In the middle of the afternoon the door opened, I turned to look to see Maes he wore a smile. Elicia ran up to him, which made him pick her up.

“How’s my sweet baby girl?”

“Daddy! Your beard is itchy!” Elicia laughed, making me smile.

“ _Daddy! The sweater is itchy!... But it’s warm!_ ” The memory quickly vanished as I felt Maes set his hand on my head.

“Are the memories coming back?” He asked softly, all I could do was give him a small nod.

“Go lay down on the couch, we’ll bring you a pillow and a blanket, try to get some rest Ava.” He looked upset over the fact I didn’t sleep, hell he looked worried for me more than I worried for myself.

“Okay,” I muttered as I got up from my spot where I had been playing with Elicia, I sat down on the couch, and for the umpteenth time, I let out a small yawn. Maes placed a pillow next to the arm rest, patting it gently, I let out a soft giggle and laid down, resting my head on the pillow. He gently placed the blanket on top of me, tucking me in gently.

“Now, do I need to read to you a bedtime story?” He laughed out, making me giggle softly. I smiled softly before shaking my head, he sat down on the couch and gently pulled my hair out of my bun. I forgot I had my hair up in general.

“Sleep well Ava,” He said as he ran his fingers through my hair, I felt my eyes go heavy, slowly closing on their own. “Thanks, dad…” I muttered before I felt sleep take over.

A bumpy feeling woke me up, I groaned softly as I pulled the blanket Maes had put over me over my face. Wait, Maes. I fell asleep in his couch, why is it bumpy and what am I hearing? I threw the blanket off and I sat up. I was in car.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” I could hear a calm voice speak from the front seat, I looked up and I could see long black hair, something to which I smiled to.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Auntie Dawn,” I smiled softly, I could hear Dawn let out a small cough.

“Ava, stop calling me your Aunt, we’re only coworkers!” Dawn exclaimed, her eyes on the road ahead of her. I laughed as I held the blanket close to me.

“Yeah, yeah,” I mumbled as I looked out the window. It was nighttime now, had Maes kicked me out of his house?

“Sorry about bringing you back so late, Maes told me you could have stayed the night, but knowing you, you would have tried to repay too much for that,” Dawn chuckled, looking at the mirror to look at me in the backseat.

“Oh, how do you know that?” I questioned, trying to not sound surprised.

“Because you’ve done it before. Also! Because you would have probably been asking me why I hadn’t picked you up when I had the chance,” She pointed out. I frowned; she was right. I would have probably told her something for not picking me up at night when she had the chance.

“Where are you staying at, the hotel?” She asked, her eyes focused on the road, especially he street signs and to see if there were anyone.

“Yeah,” I muttered out softly. The rest of the trip was silent, I held the blanket Maes lent me close. Once we arrived Dawn unlocked the door, she turned her head to look at me.

“Take care, okay? Colonel Mustang doesn’t want to see you get hurt,” Dawn spoke softly, her eyes held a worry I had seen so many other times. I gave her a small nod as I opened the door and slid out of the car.

“I will, you take care Auntie,” I smiled as I closed the door, walking into the hotel.

“WE’RE JUST COWORKERS!” I could hear her yell from the car. I walked in, walking up to my room, I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out the key for my room, unlocking it. I jumped onto the bed with a tiny relaxed sigh. Sleeping the afternoon with Maes really hit differently in my mind. I felt a little more energized than before. I let out a yawn. Even with a couple of hours of sleep, I felt tired. Would these thoughts leave me alone anytime soon? Or am I really going to have to deal with these thoughts for the rest of my life? I sat up on my bed, hugging my knees close to my chest.

The night rolled by only to bring the morning. Day two of waiting for Sheska to write those research notes. I got up early again, going down to eat breakfast, and thanks to the sleep I got with Maes, I felt a lot better. I didn’t get a memory spurt. I ate my breakfast contently, and much like yesterday, I took a plate up to Edward.

I gently knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later, Alphonse opened the door.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, I can explain it to you both later. I brought Edward some breakfast again. I don’t know when he’ll wake up, but it’s the thought that counts, I hope,” I laughed out slightly, grinning up at Alphonse.

“A-Ah, thank you. I’ll leave it for brother. Do you want to come in?” Al asked, innocence in his voice. I quickly shook my head, “Dear no, if Edward is asleep, I don’t want to walk in when he’s asleep,” I admitted. “Like I said, I don’t want to invade his privacy. I’m honestly not even sure why he’s paying for my room,” I admitted as I turned to look down the hallway.

“First off, I’m awake, thanks for the breakfast,” I could hear Edward say, his voice sounded as if he just woke up. “Second, you can come on in whenever. If you want to talk to Al, it’s fine.”

Alphonse walked into the room, leaving the door open so I could walk in. I stood there for a second before following him in, closing the door gently with my shoe. I set the plate on the coffee table and sat on the bed opposite to the one Edward had been sleeping on. His hair was a mess, but unlike many people, his bedhead wasn’t terrible, it looked like he could run his hands through his hair, and it could be back in order.

“What happened yesterday?” Was all I heard Edward ask as he shoved his face with food.

“What?” I questioned before I could even process his question, to which Edward was about to ask his question again when I waved my hands a bit. “Sorry, sorry, took me a second to realize you asked something. I’m a little slow at processing stuff.” I admitted as I sat on the edge of the bed, gently kicking my feet back and forth.

“I don’t sleep often, normally it’s in intervals between two hours and three hours. This isn’t much of an issue considering I’m oddly used to it. It happens once or twice a year, but the lack of sleep finally gets to me and I start having freezing memories, as everyone who knows me has learned to call them. It’s like something gets triggered in my head and I can’t help but stop and just, freeze. I’m stuck in this trance, and it happens at the worse times. Normally a good sleep washes them away, or a calm sleep does,” I told them, never looking up from my feet.

“Is that what kept happening?” Al asked as he sat down next to Edward’s bed. I gave him a small nod.

“Normally I can get out of the trance by some sort of human touch, be it a head pat, someone grabbing my shoulders, honestly, most anything. Everyone often decides to let me go through the memories because that helps keep them at bay the most until I am able to sleep. They say if I get constantly bothered from remembering, that I get them more frequently, but I really don’t know.” I shrugged.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Edward questioned, I turned to look at him and he had his fork pointed to me.

“I don’t really realize. I have a poor sense of time, normally I had Mustang tell me the time, or I’d ask for a watch to keep track. I’ve had days blend together because of this lack of sleep. Some things feel like they happened in the same day when they happened weeks apart, another effect of little sleep.”

“So, how do you know when do to stuff?” Al asked, I stared up at the ceiling.

“I don’t. Often times I get reminded because I get lost in my own thoughts that time just seems to fly by a lot, hence why I don’t join the military. Too much stuff to get done in little time, I’m not about that,” I spoke as I laid down on the bed.

“Why were you in command that day?” Edward asked, referring to the day I met them

“Oh. I don’t work there, but they’re the only family I have, so I do little things for them. Replicating the pants has been a saving grace because then I don’t get asked what I am doing there, they just assume I work there,” I waved my hand around in the air.

“Family?”

Fuck, how do I explain this, I never got this far.

“Yeah, it’s… It’s just a long story, don’t feel like talking about it, alright?” I kept waving my hand around dismissively, hoping that they would back off on the questioning soon.

I could hear Edward grumbling about something before I heard him push his plate away. I turned to look at him and saw that he had cleaned off his plate. I sat up and stretched a bit, “I don’t know what you two will do today, but I might just walk around Central for a while,” I looked at them both before standing up and picking up Edward’s plate.

“Thanks by the way,” I waved at them as I walked to the door.

“For?”

“For? Well for not pushing too far into my life. Also for letting me tag along. It’s nice to have some company my age for a change,” I turned to them and smiled brightly, before turning back and leaving their room, closing the door behind me. I let out a small exhale as I took the plate back to the cafeteria area.

With that my adventure for the day began, I walked around Central. I stopped by a couple of shops to look at the knick-knacks they had. I spotted a couple of keychains in the form of tools and some of the form of automail limbs. I laughed slightly as I walked off. Winry would have probably adored those keychains, for such small things, they looked like they were made with care and in a lovely craftmanship.

Other than that, the rest of the day flew by, by the afternoon I went back to the hotel to eat some dinner, my stomach was grumbling especially since I skipped out on lunch to walk around and do nothing that. I walked to the café and got what I wanted. I set the plate down at an empty table and stared at it for a moment. For being hungry, it really didn’t look that appetizing, even if I would have eaten it on any other day. I crunched up my nose a bit as I huffed, grabbing my silverware before starting to eat.

Nothing past that. I went back to my room, and let the hours pass by. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed, hoping I could get some kind of sleep. I did, at one point it turns out I fell asleep.

I awoke to a knock at my door, I grumbled slightly as I sat up on my bed, fixing the sleeve of my top. I heard the knock again, “Going, going,” I mustered out as I got up. I wrapped the blanket around me as I walked to the door. Surprisingly, there stood Edward and right behind him was Alphonse.

“Hm? What time is it?” I yawned out, rubbing my eyes a bit.

“It’s already noon.”

Noon, I only slept an hour…

I wiped my eyes a bit, “Did I hear you right? Did you just say noon?” I spoke, I felt myself get excited. I dropped my blanket and ran to the mirror and looked in my reflection, even in my poorly lit room, I could make my face out. I could barely see the bags under my eyes, they seemed to have settled down a bit.

“What the hell are you doing?” I heard Edward ask, I could only let out a laugh.

“Sorry, Sorry! It’s just, I rarely get a good night’s rest, and this is just exciting to me!” I exclaimed, look at the two boys, laughing a bit.

“Oh,” Edward said, as if he didn’t really know what to say. I grinned at them before he spoke up again.

“Al and I are going to go out and look around, want to go?” He asked and I nodded rapidly.

“Oh, can you turn on the light before you leave and close the door? I need to look through my stuff,” I said. Edward turned around, flicking the switch on the wall before closing the door behind him as he left.

I let out a content sigh as I looked at the mirror again. “All I needed to do was talk a bit and rest with Maes, jeez. Could have told me that sooner y’know,” I laughed. I grabbed my suitcase as I got dressed into my usual clothing. I looked at the dresser, grabbing my hairbrush and brushing my hair. I quickly tied it into a bun and smiled. I looked down at the chain that laid on the dresser. I grabbed it and then opened a small box, revealing my dad’s ring.

“Time to go,” I put the ring on the chain before clasping the chain around my neck, tucking the ring inside my shirt for safe keeping.

I walked out of my room, everything felt so much brighter today. When was the last time everything felt bright and well? When was the last time I slept this well? I questioned, meeting the brothers in the lobby. Alphonse waved to me, something which I replied with my own wave. Edward simply turned his back and began to walk out of the hotel.

Soon enough this was our day three of waiting for the notes. We went out to get lunch since I had slept past breakfast and Edward was already hungry again. We ate at a small café place, it was cozy. Day three of waiting was the day I made a promise to Alphonse that if I knew a place that made good food, I would take him out to go eat once he had his body. This in turn made Edward go off about something, which made us then get into some stupid argument.

This lasted most of the day, even though we argued on the occasion, most of the time it was small idle chat. Automail, childhood, the occasional story about Edward and Alphonse being kids, and me being able to laugh and give stories about random moments about being in the military bases with people like Roy.

Dusk rolled around and we made our way back. Edward had stopped by the library earlier in the day and he said he had research he wanted to get done before he went to bed, something to which I nodded and made my way into my room. I spent the rest of the day in my bed, I had changed into my pajamas and just sat there.

Midnight.

One A.M.

Two A.M.

Two Thirty A.M. struck, and I got off my bed. I walked out of my room and went over to the brothers’ room. I knocked softly. I heard the clanking of Al’s footsteps as he walked to the door and opened it.

“Ava, what are you doing up at this hour?” He asked, looking down at me.

“A-ah, sorry. I just can’t sleep again, kind of wanted to talk… I know it’s late, but I’m going to assume Edward is asleep and I can come just talk to my talking buddy?” I tried saying, but it came out more as a question that not.

Alphonse stepped to the side as he opened the door, letting me into their room. Their room looked about the same as mine, except their room was arranged slightly different. I spotted their dresser and saw a radio. I gasped slightly as I went over to it.

“You guys have a radio!?” I whisper yelled at Alphonse.

“Yeah, you don’t?” Al sounded genuinely curious. I shook my head rapidly.

“There’s this spot on my dresser that’s kind of empty, it looked like something was supposed to sit there but nothing was there,” I shrugged as I started to flick through the stations. I placed it on a station I hadn’t listened to in a while. I hummed softly in satisfaction as I kept the volume low enough to where it wouldn’t wake Edward, but it could be heard by both Alphonse and me.

I walked over to Al’s bed, or what is supposed to be Al’s bed. Just before I got on the bed, I looked over to Edward. He was turned to the side, facing the wall. His breathing was even and calm, he looked to be asleep. I chuckled softly as I walked over to him. His blanket wasn’t covering him fully, I grabbed it and covered him up a bit before going over to Al’s bed and sitting on it.

“Why’d you cover brother up?” Al asked as he sat on the floor next to the bed.

“Oh... Honestly habit? I don’t know… I guess I’ll just say instinct,” I shrugged off a bit,

“Instinct?” Al questioned. I gave him a small sigh as I leaned up against the wall.

“Yeah… I don’t talk about this much because I don’t like to,” I admitted a bit, messing with my automail a bit. “It’s just that you both reminded me of my sister and me. We used to be extremely close. Edward just kind of reminds me of well, me.” I chuckled, which in turn made Al let out a small laugh.

“I see that.”

“Hey!” I smiled before waving it off. The radio started playing a familiar tune, I smiled a bit as I looked at the radio. “Haven’t heard you in a while,” I chuckled as I stared at the radio. I could hear the movement of Al’s armor as he looked at the radio.

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

“I used to listen to this song all the time as a kid,” I admitted before looking at Edward. “I really hope that you guys don’t mind me joining you too much,” I looked at Al.

“I think you’ll fit right in!” Al laughed out. I smiled as I grabbed a blanket and threw it over his head.

“H-Hey!” Alphonse called out as I hugged his helmet a bit.

“Thanks Al, you really do help on these lonely nights.”

I started to recognize more of the lyrics, “Hey, Al?” Al hummed in response as I let go of him, he took this time to take off the blanket from his head and set it on the bed.

“I used to sing to my sister, and since Edward is asleep, I could sing to you,” I spoke softly, patting his helmet. Grabbing his long hair and twirling it slightly before leaving alone. Alphonse turned his body to me as he shook his hands around rapidly.

“You really don’t have to Ava!” He spoke rapidly.

“I know, but I want to. I haven’t sung to someone in years, so,” I grinned as I jumped into the song.

“ ** _Even though back then, my steps, they were small,_**

**_I dreamed of a leap_ **

“ ** _Thought I was strong, but I was wrong_**

**_Learned that I was weak with one storm,_ **

**_Making me feel small—_** ” I cut myself off with a laugh before letting out a huff as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Jeez, I haven’t sung in that sing in years, surprised I still remember it this well,” I chuckled, trying to calm myself down. I looked at Alphonse, who kept on looking at me, “I-I’m sorry, do I have something on me?” I asked self-consciously.

Al quickly shook his head, and twiddled his thumbs a bit, “N-No, I’m sorry. You just have a nice voice is all. Sorry for staring,” Al apologized.

“O-oh… Thank you, Al. Means a lot to me,” I laid down on the bed, listening as the song played out before jumping back in.

“ ** _Why did we try to cover all these bright memories?_**

**_Like they were things we didn’t want to see_ **

**_But the home we cherished_ **

**_Lived inside our dreams,_** ” I stopped singing as I let out a small shaky sigh. I covered my face up a bit, not being able to hold in my laugh.

“Jeez, I swear I’m not used to singing anymore. One day I’ll be able to sing this song to you without breaking out into this stupid laughter,” I promised Alphonse. He let out a small laugh.

“What about brother?” Alphonse asked, something to which I started to wave my arm about.

“He doesn’t matter,” I joked out, smiling as I put my hand down. “No, no, I’m joking. One day I’ll sing to him, just not now. I feel like I’m overstepping my boundaries, even right now. Hell, there’s a line I feel like I’ve crossed already that I wasn’t supposed to.”

Alphonse stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up, “Brother does enjoy your company. He just doesn’t say it. It’s a nice change,” Alphonse spoke.

I felt my face heat up a bit, embarrassment ran though my body, “Ah, really?”

“Yeah!” Al exclaimed excitedly, I gave a small exhale, controlling my nerves that had been forming. I covered my face with my arm, listening to the song play out again.

“ _Even if I lose my way and stumble on this road_

_All my cuts and bruises won’t last forever_

_I’m stronger, that for sure, I know_

_Paint for me a perfect scene as pure as white can be,_

_Showing me a world like nothing I have ever seen,_ ” The radio kept playing out, I could only smile. The instrumental quickly coming and going, giving me time o take in a breath before singing along.

“ ** _I can only tremble where I stand_**

**_Looking at a perfect hologram_ **

**_I can see a misty sky_ **

**_In a rainbow-color light_ ** _(whoa!)_

**_Even far away, I hear it calling –_ **

_Yeah! Wohaaa!_ ” I sang along, letting the radio play the parts I didn’t feel like singing.

“ ** _Finally, the rain begins to clear one afternoon,_**

**_And it’s like the light reflecting from heaven,_ **

**_Sneaking a glimpse out, just for me and you_ **

**_And it’s like a watercolor dream with ever hue,_ **

**_Showing me the beauty that I was too blind to see_ **

**_All because this world’s like nothing I have ever seen._** ” I sang along as the song came to an end. I smiled softly as I took my arm off of my face and rested it on my stomach. I closed my eyes as I soon heard Alphonse clapping his hands softly. I opened my eyes to look at him, I turned my head to look at him.

“A-Al, no need to clap,” I smiled sheepishly, hoping he wouldn’t spot my slight embarrassment. As I was about to turn to look up at the ceiling, I caught a glimpse of Edward. He was on his back by now, the blanket was off of him again, and his breathing was going in an even pattern, this in turn caused him to snore quietly.

I got up again to go and cover him up, tucking him in ever so slightly. His hair was messy and strewn about, but what mainly caught my attention was the fact that he was snoring.

Edward wasn’t snoring when I tucked him in just a couple of minutes ago.

I shook it off before I went back to Al’s bed, laying down on it.

“Well Al, what do we do now?” I asked, listening to the radio as it quietly kept playing the music. The radio quickly become the main source of our conversation, we started to talk to about small things.

Soon enough the night left us as sunrays started peeking through the curtain. I looked at the time before getting off the bed with a stretch.

“Well Al, I’m going to get going to go take a shower, I’ll probably be back with breakfast for the pipsqueak,” I said as I looked at Alphonse, he stood up now.

“Why do you bring brother breakfast anyway?” Al asked as he followed me to the door.

“Honestly, don’t know. Something in me just tells me to bring him something to eat. It could be sibling in me trying to come out and bring food, or maybe it’s the fact I miss interaction with different people that isn’t Roy,” I shrugged a bit. I hadn’t been lying, I had no clue on why I was doing anything. I was just bringing him food because I felt like it.

“I’ll see you later than Ava,” Al said as I nodded, leaving their room and going to clean myself up in my own. Day four came and went. I got my breakfast and then got a plate for Edward, leaving it to Alphonse before going back to my own room.

Nothing much past that happened that day, I stayed in my room looking though my stuff that I had. There were moments I would go into the brothers’ room to listen to the radio. Edward had pretty much ignored me as he looked at his notes, reading to himself. Alphonse and I chatted. The day came and went.

Day five arrived and I spent the morning talking with Alphonse, I had already gone and eaten breakfast, once again having brought Edward a plate. Edward ate as he would occasionally say something to add into the conversation, of course this did not go without us yelling about something stupid. The morning’s argument? Why milk is good for him.

With a laugh I ran out of their room, Edward having thrown a couch pillow at me. When I slammed the door shut behind me, I let out a soft sigh, a smile plastered on my face.

“Excuse me, is this the Edward Elric’s room?” A man asked as he walked down the hall towards me. He wore the hotel’s work uniform. I nodded and grabbed the handle of the door, ready to go in again.

“Yes, sir. Is something wrong?” I asked, curiosity filling my mind.

“Not at all, there’s someone on the line asking for him, do you mind telling him? You seemed like you just ran out of their room,” he joked off a bit. I laughed a bit with a small laugh.

“Oh yeah, kind of annoyed them. I’ll tell them they have a call, thank you.” I smiled as the man nodded and walked off. I looked at him walked off as I turned the knob, gently poking my head in.

“Hey, they said you have a call downstairs,” I looked in, Edward looked like he was about to throw another pillow at me.

“Oh, going,” he tossed the pillow onto his bed, getting up and stretching.

“Yeah, hurry. Drink your milk,” I closed the door as I walked down to the lobby. I could hear Edward yelling something about how disgusting milk was.

Soon enough Edward was downstairs, I stood at the stairs, watching as he took the call before his face lit up. He nodded vigorously before hanging up. He gently punched Alphonse’s armor before running upstairs. Alphonse stayed at the first steps of the stairs.

“What’s going on?” I asked Al, looking at him as I walked down to the stairs.

“The notes are ready!” Al exclaimed his red eyes seemed to flash slightly brighter. I smiled as I gently patted some of the dirt off of my pants. Edward came running down the stairs, throwing on his red coat.

When we stepped outside there was Brosh and Ross, right next to the car.

“Ready?”

“Oh you guys already here?” I asked them as the opened the car doors.

“We were called first,” Ross said as I jumped into the car. Brosh and Ross got in behind me as Edward and Alphonse got in through the other side.

The car trip had been silent for the most part, small conversation being made about the notes the brothers were about to receive. Edward simply stating that then notes were something important to them, and that it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about to them.

Soon enough we arrived outside of Sheska’s place, Edward practically jumped out of the car, followed by Alphonse. I let Brosh and Ross get out of the car before I joined them. Edward opened the door with a small, “Hello!” We walked behind the two down the small path that we had when we entered. Sheska placed down stacks of papers and notes onto a table.

“I’m sorry it took so long, because there were so many, it took five days to complete,” Sheska spoke as she set a final stack of clip bonded books onto the table. She stood the side of the table, extending her hand to show the stacks of papers.

“There we are, these are the duplicates of Dr. Tim Marcoh’s research documents,” Sheska spoke proudly of her work. Edward walked up to the stacks and took a look at them, awing as he saw her handwriting and that research.

“Wow, unbelievable!” Al exclaimed.

“There are incredible people in the world aren’t there Al…?” Edward awed.

“Wow it makes sense now. If there was this much, there was no way that Dr. Marcoh could run off with them.” Alphonse spoke as he walked up to be next to Edward.

“Yes! Without a doubt!” Sheska exclaimed as she grabbed a stack or two of papers.

“Tim Marcoh’s culinary research documents. “1000 Flavors for Today’s Menu!”” Sheska said as she looked proud. This made me run up to the table and grab a stack of papers, flipping though it a bit.

She was right, all these notes, all they were was a bunch of recipes. I skimmed through them as I saw Ross and Brosh grab some stacks themselves.

“6 cups of rice, 1 carrot, 2 onions, salt…” Ross listed off as she stared at the notes in disbelief. “This really is “1000 Flavors for Today’s Menu”. Does that mean we really came this way for a cookbook?” Ross stated in a bit of annoyance.

“Miss, what made you think that was an important document?” Brosh asked Sheska, his voice sounding slightly defeated.

These notes, they seemed familiar, and then it clicked. I snapped my fingers gently as I sat the papers onto the rest of the pile, this earned me a small glance from Edward. I turned to look at him, he gave me a small nod as he grinned.

“Important? Oh, no! I only copied them as I read and remembered! Is this not what you’re looking for?” Sheska asked, though proud of her ability of remembering, slightly disappointed to be of no help.

“So this is something completely different, written by someone else with the same name? Was this just a wild goose chase, a waste of time?” Brosh asked, running his hand through his hair as he looked over to Edward and Alphonse. I simply shook my head as I started to pile some stacks together.

“Sheska, are you sure that this is a flawless reproduction of what Dr. Marcoh wrote, word for word without a mistake, right?” Edward ask, closing his stack of papers.

“Yes! I’m positive!” Sheska exclaimed, putting her hands to her chest, clasping them together.

“You’re incredible, thank you very much!” Edward said as he grinned ear to ear. I smiled gently as I picked up a stack of papers and handed it to Brosh.

“Okay! Al, let’s take this back to Central Library.” Edward spoke as he picked up a few stacks and put them under his arm, as he pulled out his journal.

“Right, there should be plenty of related dictionaries there too,” Alphonse said as he looked over to Brosh, who was confused as to why he was forced to carry the notes himself.

“Oh! And for helping us…” Edward said as he out his stack down, pulling out a pen and opening up his journal, scribbling something down before ripping the page out, grabbing his pocket watch, he handed it to Ross, who had her hand extended receive the objects.

“Second Lieutenant Ros! Here’s my registration code, my signature, and my pocket watch as proof of my identity,” Edward spoke, setting the paper and watch in her hands.

“Withdraw that amount from my annual research funds and make sure Sheska gets it,” Edward spoke as he looked at Ross before turning around and waving off. I followed behind him, holding a small stack of papers myself.

“Yes, sir!... I assume I just take this not to the State Alchemist office,” Ross spoke, I nodded slightly, and Edward just lifted his hand to wave.

.“That should work!” Edward spoke as he walked to the door, he stepped out and I followed suit, he peered back in with a small smile.

“Sheska, thanks a lot! You’re a lifesaver! Bye!” Edward waved as he closed the door. I started walking ahead of them toward the car. I hummed a little to myself as I held onto the papers. As we walked out, we could hear Ross and Sheska scram, presumably about the money. I mean what did they expect, he was a 15-year-old State Alchemist.

“Hey, is that my hair tie?” I could hear Edward ask as I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head. I turned my head around with a sheepish grin.

“You slept on my couch, so I hate to sleep in that room… So I took advantage,” I grinned as I opened the car door, jumping in. This made the trip to the library interesting. He went off a bit about how I shouldn’t be taking his things. I shrugged it off a bit with the sole argument of, “Look, I just really needed a hair tie. You had a pile of them, so I took one, relax. I’ll pay you back soon.”

Not long after that, we arrived at the library, Edward got out, grumbling about how he’ll find a way to steal some of my hair ties. I simply laughed it off as we got out, walking into the library and getting a small private room to try and decode the notes.

As we got into the small room, we stacked the papers together, Alphonse almost immediately grabbing book and stacking them on the table. I joined him as I plucked at the books, ignoring the conversation between Brosh and Edward. The conversation going between the lines of Brosh not understanding how decoding alchemy notes goes, and Edward saying that it would take a lot of knowledge and patience. I could only nod as I grabbed a couple of books before going to the stacks of paper skimming though them.

“After all, there are people that say alchemy was born from the kitchen,” Alphonse said as it caught my ears. I was about to say something as Alphonse added more.

“Brother’s research notes are written like travelogues, so even if I read them, I wouldn’t understand,” Al spoke, this made me laugh slightly making the three guys look at me with a confused look.

“Sorry, sorry, makes me think about Mustang. Colonel Roy Mustang has his notes coded as names of women and dates,” I waved off, smiling at them.

Edward shrugged it off as he looked down at the notes again, “All right!!” Edward pushed it off as he grinned. “Let’s decode this and take a look at the truth!” Edward spoke as he began to skim through the notes pointing to one as he talked to Al.

“Huh? Al, there’s a section on here about Green Tea.”

“Green Tea? Are you thinking what I am?”

“Uh huh, it might be a reference to the Green Lion of Metallurgic Alchemy. Do we have copies available of Flamel’s Codex or Lambspring’s Concerning the Philosopher’s Stone?”

“Of course,” with that the two brothers began to help each other start to connect the notes to different books. I smiled as I listened in on their needs of books, I started to help Alphonse collect them and set them aside. I pulled up a stack and started to look through, creating my own stack on the floor to use as references for whatever I found.

It was day seven, a week since we started research. I laid down on my side, groaning as I heard the brothers complain also. After a week, we felt like we hadn’t struck out on anything good. I sighed as I looked up, seeing the sun coming through the window.

“Why does this encryption have to be so damned hard to break…” Edward lowly groaned, to tired of having spent his days looking at the notes.

I shook my head, “I don’t know.”

“Brother… Maybe we should just ask Dr. Marcoh about this…” Alphonse dried to bargain. Even though he was a suit of armor, you could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

“NO WAY!” Edward exclaimed, suddenly jumping up a bit, upset to even have heard that suggestion. “That would be admitting defeat! Plus he would just say, “You don’t have the right to learn the truth of the Philosopher’s Stone if you cannot solve something as simple as this!” We’ll have to solve this by ourselves no matter what!” Edward proclaimed before he let out a small whine. “But I just don’t get this.”

I sat up when I heard the door open, Brosh walked through as he showed Sheska into the room. I waved with a small smile.

“Excuse me…”

“Sheska,” Edward sounded surprised to see her.

“I heard that the three of you were here. Thanks to the money you gave me Mr. Edward, I was able to put my mother into a wonderful hospital! I don’t know how to thank you…” Sheska gave a bow. I smiled as I stood up, stretching out a bit.

“Excuse me, I’ll let you talk while I get something to eat,” I grinned as I waved them off a bit. Alphonse waved back and Edward gave a small nod. As I walked off, I could hear Sheska and the brothers talk. I hummed slightly as I walked out the door.

“I’m going to get something to eat, which one of you two feels like following me around?” I hummed out, looking at Brosh and Ross. They looked at each other.

“Second Lieutenant Ross it is!” I exclaimed as I began to walk off to get something to eat. The walk wasn’t long, I went to get Edward and I sandwiches, buying both of us a canned drink.

“Ross, do you want anything?” I asked as I looked at her.

“Huh? No thank you Miss Hughes!” She exclaimed, I laughed slightly.

“Nonsense! You and Brosh sit outside the door all day, let me buy you two something. Also, stop calling me Miss Hughes, my name is Ava, please use it,” I smiled. She nodded and got herself and Brosh something small. The chat and time spent was short, but lovely. Conversation didn’t fall flat, and it was nice to just feel like a decent human being, not a human being who stuck herself into research that probably didn’t concern her.

As we arrived at the library, Ross and I laughed, pointing out how much Edward and Alphonse got so busy with their deciphering of the notes. As we got to the door, I could see Brosh being surprised before I saw Hughes dragging Sheska.

“Ah, Mr. Maes!” I exclaimed as I walked up to him.

“Ava! How’s it going!?” He asked, patting my head.

“Ah, I’m doing alright! I went to go get Edward and I something to eat, what are you doing here?” I asked, looking at Sheska who tried to fix herself.

“I came to greet the brothers, since they didn’t tell me that they were here that is,” he mumbled jokingly before waving me off as he, once again, grabbed Sheska and dragged her off. “I’ll see you around little Hughes, I have work to get done.”

“Yeah! Take care Mr. Maes!” I said waving to them both as they retreated. I smiled as I turned to walk back into the little room, only to hear Brosh and Ross whisper yell about how many people the brothers knew. I smiled as I walked into the room, Edward seemed to have his head dug deep into his book once again. Alphonse seemed to be writing something.

“Time for a small break Elric,” I said as I grabbed a book that was opened, shoving a piece of paper in there as to not lose what page it had been on.

“I’m not hungry, plus we still have work to do,” Edward mumbled as he tapped his pen on the table, looking over an open book.

“Yeah, and I sleep all the time Edward,” I sarcastically replied as I looked at him. He was still focusing on the book, his eyes never looking away unless he needed to write something down. I sighed, placing the bag that held our sandwiches on the table, cleaning up a bit.

“Al, you can handle doing the decoding for five minutes, right?” I asked him as I started to shove papers into books to close them and not lose the page number they had been open to.

“Yeah, why?” He replied, there was this tone to his voice that screamed, “ _Of course I can, I’ve been doing it while brother sleeps, don’t underestimate me._ ” I smiled softly and nodded.

“Hey, Edward?” I asked as I grabbed at his pen, gently plucking it out of his grasps.

“Hey! What the hell!?” Edward yelled at me as I closed his pen and handed it to Al.

“Please eat,” I said as I set his canned drink in front of him, and I pulled out his sandwich from the bag. He looked up at me, and I just stared back at him.

“I told you, I’m not hungry!” Edward yelled, about to go grab his pen back.

“Yeah, bullshit. I can hear your stomach grumble from the floor. Now, if you don’t eat, I will eat this fucking sandwich without a second thought and you can go get one yourself, wasting even more time, now chose!” I glared at him, holding out his food. Edward grumbled as he just took it from my hands.

“Thank you,” I sighed out, grabbing the bag and getting my own sandwich out, I pulled out condiments since I didn’t know what Edward liked. I placed them on the table and let Edward take his picks. I gently moved my stacks of papers and books to the side with my leg, sitting down on the ground.

“Hey Edward,” I bit down on my sandwich, looking up at the table, Edward seemed to have pushed his chair out a bit, eating his own sandwich in peace.

“Hm?” He hummed out softly, mainly silently eating. I sat there for a second before shaking it off.

“Ah, never mind. I’ll tell you guys some other time,” I waved off.

Edward snapped his fingers as if he realized something. Even Alphonse looked at him, confused.

“That reminds me of something,” Edward said as he spoke with his mouth full off food, which made it sound more of a muffled speech.

“Brother, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Alphonse called him out. I chuckled softly as I looked at them, Alphonse was pointing the back of the pen at Edward as Edward simply waved him off.

“What’s up Edward?” I asked him, curious on why he snapped his fingers and what he remembered. Edward simply looked at me and he pointed at me, taking another bite of his sandwich. I stared him, tilting my head slightly as I opened my drink with one hand.

“That, just that,” He said, leading me to be even more confused.

“That what?” I asked, at this point I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion. It felt like he was jumping about.

“You keep calling me Edward,” He pointed to himself.

“Yeah?” Confusion laced my voice. “Is it not your name, do you want me to call you Pipsqueak?” That made his face turn like he was ready to violently throw a book at me.

“No, but if you do, I’ll hurt you,” he threatened before he let out a sigh. He shook his head as he mumbled something before continuing what he was going off about.

“I’ve noticed you keep calling Alphonse, Al. Yet anytime you talk to me, you say Edward. What’s the deal?” He asked as he opened his own drink before taking a sip. I shrugged gently.

“I mean, Al asked me to call him Al. We were just talking, and he brought it up. Where are you getting with this?” I asked him. I was oddly annoyed with the fact he never got to his point; it was making me go insane trying to connect the dots.

“What I am getting at is that you can call me Ed, this Edward bullshit is starting to get on my nerves. We’re friends after all,” He huffed out as he finished his sandwich, munching on it as he took his pen back from Al and started to get back to doing his work.

“A-ah. Alright then,” I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. I smiled softly as I looked down at my notes, quietly finishing up my food before going back to work. With a fresh mind, I went back to work. I looked at the scattered pieces of paper before grabbing one and getting a book, starting up once again. This carried on for more days. That afternoon came and Ed had an outburst in which he frustratedly scattered papers around, making me toss mine a bit, and Al drop his books in surprise.

“Jeez,” I muttered a bit as I began to gather my stuff back up, letting out an annoyed exhale.

Day eight was another dud, we made a small dent, but nothing big. Edward had once again fallen asleep in his chair as Al and I worked. Small chat was made, but everything was mostly about what we had found.

Day nine came and went, stacking the piles of notes on top of each other. Everything was screaming at us that we couldn’t do it, but we kept going. I would be in and out of the room, getting lunch and doing other things on the occasion to not completely go insane. This led me to have multiple scribbled out drawings of Ed and Al.

Day ten, the day started well. We were making great progress. The day rolled by us, and all three of us stuck our noses deep into the books. I would put my notes next to the brothers, letting them figure out how everything connects. Soon enough, afternoon rolled around, and then dusk. I was tired, I laid down on the ground as Edward sat on the ground, looking all over the notes. I inhaled before sharply exhaling through my nose.

I sat up as I looked at Edward, his eyes widened as he stood up, picking up his notes, looking at everything on the table.

“Fuck. No, this can’t fucking be,” he muttered.

“Hm, what is it?” I asked, Alphonse looked through the notes.

“There’s no way this can be it!” Al sounded like he was in disbelief, like what he was reading was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, I turned my head away as Edward threw the papers as me. I blinked a couple of times before grabbing the papers reading them through. In Ed’s scribbled penmanship, there read,

“ _The main ingredient of the Philosopher’s Stone are living humans_ ,” the word humans looked to have tracked off, telling me that when he was writing his hand veered off in disbelief. The bell chimed loudly in the background.

“Humans…” I muttered in disbelief, not being able to believe what I was reading. This threw him more into an angry fit, he threw the chair to the sire, setting his hands on the table.

“THERE’S NO FUCKING WAY!” He yelled; I couldn’t help but flinch. All their work, for this. Only to find out that they couldn’t use the stone, or even make one. I felt a knot in my chest, in my stomach, it felt like I wanted to vomit.

“What happened?!” Brosh asked as he entered the room, looking at the mess. “If you were fighting, please calm dow—” Brosh was cut off as Al calmly said, “No, it’s not that.”

“Are you angry that you haven’t broken the code…? Throwing things won’t help,” Ross spoke up and I shook my head.

“No, they broke it alright,” I spoked silently, looking up at the two worried soldiers.

“She’s right, the code… We broke it,” Alphonse spoke, his choice sounded even more hollow than usual.

“Oh really!? Isn’t that good news!?” Brosh tried to cheer the us up. I shook my head, gripping at my pants a bit.

“Is there anything good about this shit!?” Edward yelled as he sat down on the floor, punching the ground as he did. His voice cracked; his tone was filled in an unreadable anger.

“This is “The Devil’s Research”, isn’t that what he called it? It should have been destroyed. You’re despicable Dr. Marcoh,” Ed spoke bitterly. He looked down to the ground, putting his face into his hand. I got up, using the wall as a support.

“What’s so evil about it? Just what did you find out?” Brosh asked, kneeling down next to Ed.

“The main raw ingredient needed to make a Philosopher’s stone are living humans!” Edward covered his mouth. He looked like he would have thrown up himself.

Brosh stood up, surprised.

“I probably would have been happier if I hadn’t learned about this. If what it says in these documents is true, then the raw materials used to create the Philosopher’s Stone are living humans, and it will take multiple sacrifices to manufacture just one stone!” Edward’s gaze was a hard one, unreadable.

“How could the military authorize research into something to horrible. I can’t believe that something so inhuman was organized,” Brosh responded, his voice waved slightly. The air felt tense, and I felt like I would suffocate on it at any second.

“This is unforgivable! I can’t believe it!” Ross let out, taking a small step back.

“Second Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh…” Ed spoke as he put his hand down, still staring at the ground. “Do us a favor, can you please not tell anyone about this?” HE asked. His voice was a calm, this only led me to frown. How was he so calm?

“But, sir!” Brosh tried to reason, once again kneeling next to Ed.

“Please! Act like you never heard of this…” Ed mumbled off quietly. Disappointment filled the air. I stared at them two boys, Alphonse was sitting at the table, looking down at the notes they had worked so hard to decode. I couldn’t help but start to walk out of the room, my automail felt heavier than usual.

“Ava, where are you going!?” Ross asked as she turned to me.

“I need air,” I finally said, looking at her. My head hurt, why did this affect me so much, this had nothing to do with me. I stumbled off, walking outside only to sit on the stairs. The sun was starting to set, the sky was a vibrant orange that had started fading into a deep blue before going black, stars slowly appearing in the night sky. I let out a soft chuckle.

“This is why you wanted me away from that, huh?” I asked bitterly, pulling my collar away a bit before pulling out the ring that had been gently hanging. I sat there for a while, thinking. What brought me out of my thoughts was a hand gently resting itself on top of my head, I looked up to see Ed. He placed his hand on top of my head before removing it, he had been looking forward.

“Let’s get back to the hotel, you look like hell,” He said before walking down the steps. I sighed softly before standing up. Alphonse appeared next to me, even from an empty suit, I could feel the disappointment radiating off of him.

“I’m sorry,” was all I could muster up. Alphonse simply nodded before following his brother. I watched them both walked to the car, it was odd. Silence didn’t suit them, nor did this feeling of failure. The car trip back was silent, the air felt thick, or it might have just been the feelings I had. When we got there, Al and Ed simply walked back to their rooms, to which I followed but only parted to enter to my own room.

That night was another night I couldn’t sleep, I had been tempted to go into the Elric’s room to try and talk to Al, but the thought quickly left me. I didn’t understand why I felt this way, probably because I’d worked with them, just as hard to help them. Maybe because I wanted for them to get what they wanted, only for them to find out the vile ways to make the stone.

“Even thinking about it makes me sick,” I groaned, my stomach doing disgusting flips that made me want to get up and see if I could forcefully throw up my stomach’s contents. I looked out the window, the curtains had been slightly parted, allowing little to no light in.

The night came and went, and that day I didn’t even feel like getting up. I heard a small knock on my door, something to which I actually stood up, I peered through the peep hole to see a suit of armor.

“Ah, Al?” I opened my door, poking my head out slightly. “What’s up?”

“Have you eaten anything?” He asked before holding up a plate of food for me. I looked down at it.

“Ah, no… Thank you,” I quietly thanked him as I fully opened the door, taking the plate. “Hey, how’s Ed holding up?” I softly prompted, looking up at Alphonse. Al just looked over to his room before shaking his head slightly.

“Brother doesn’t want to eat, he told me to bring you something instead,” Al spoke as he was about to go back into their room.

“Ed sent you?” I asked, kind of surprised honestly. Alphonse turned and nodded with a small hum, “Mm-hmm. He said since you kept bringing him lunch and breakfast the past couple of weeks that it was the least he could do.”

“Oh well, thank you both then,” I smiled at him, Al simply nodded before opening the door and retreating back into their current living space. I took my plate back into my room before setting it on the coffee table. I walked back to my door and closed it, locking it gently as I turned on my light, I winced slightly before my eyes adjusted.

I walked back to the coffee table and sat down on the floor, quietly eating. Once I finished, I left the plate on the table and went to sit down on my bed. That’s how we spent the next few days, cooped up into our rooms, not wanting to do anything. I started up at my ceiling, counting the little specs on them. Everything felt distant, and I couldn’t help but feel emotions bottle themselves up to the point where anything could cause them to pop out of nowhere.

I inhaled and exhales softly, repeating the process several times. Don’t let the mind race, don’t let it wander, keep it calm and steady and I’ll be okay. I sat up on my bed, looking down at my feet. I wiggled my toes slowly, I could feel everything on my normal foot, I could feel the pieces of dirt sticking to the sole, meanwhile my automail simply existed. I could feel the feeling of moving, I could tell my nerves were working, but the sense of feeling felt odd. I shook my head as I placed my feet on the floor, standing up and walking to the door. I could barely see myself on the reflection of the mirror, what shined the most was my automail due to the low light coming through the window. I gave a small sigh as I turned to look at myself. There in my pajama tank, I could see myself. I wore an old shirt; the sleeves had been cut a long time ago to make it into a tank. I could see where my exactly where my automail ended and started, where my skin didn’t reflect much of the low light.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts, I looked at the door for a moment before there was another knock at my door. I shook my head, calling out, “Give me a moment!” before grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders before opening the door.

“Ava, are you alright?” Dawn stood there, looking worriedly at me. I nodded gently, “Getting little to no sleep is all.” I waved off gently. “Why do you ask?”

“Second Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosh told me you have been in your room for a couple of days, along with the Elric brothers,” Dawn spoke worriedly as she put her hands on my shoulders. “Ava, what’s wrong?” I shook my head gently.

“I’m just tired Auntie Dawn,” I grinned, hoping that calling her that would make her back down a bit. Dawn simply shook her head as he gave a sigh. “That’s not going to help you much Ava, but if you don’t want to talk, then that’s all right. I’ll bring you something to eat okay?” I nodded gently as I watched her walk off. I closed the door behind me and let out a heavy sigh. I turned on the light, closing my eyes before opening them again to let them adjust to the new light. I threw my blanket off and tossed it to the side, thinking about picking it up later. I went over to my suitcase and picked up a normal shirt before taking off my pajama shirt and throwing on my normal turtleneck. I started to adjust myself to look at least normal. That was until I could hear Armstrong yell.

“Huh?” I quietly questioned before opening my door, only to see Ross and Brosh, along with Dawn behind him.

“I have come Edward Elric! I know what it said!” Armstrong yelled, and I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. You’re shitting me. Dawn turned to look at my door, and I couldn’t help but just stare, she gave me a small look before nudging her head in Armstrong’s direction. I nodded gently.

“What a tragedy! To think that the Legend of the Philosopher’s Stone would hide such a terrible secret!” Armstrong carried on. Ed started to glare at Brosh and Ross, visibly upset for not holding up the secret to themselves. I walked over to Armstrong, carefully ducking underneath his arms to get into their room.

“Oh your right arm is artificial?” I heard Brosh ask Edward, something to which Edward reacted by grabbing his before chuckling nervously, “Oh, err… During the East Area civil, there was a little…” Edward veered off as Alphonse quickly picked up, where he left off. “Yes, yes, and we need the Philosopher’s Stone to restore his body.” I could only stand there; my mind ran with thoughts before it stopped on one single haunting memory.

“ _Fuck. ELEANOR! Elean… NO, PLEASE._ ”

I could feel myself fall on my knees, for a moment I could only hear a ringing sound before everything slowly started to flood back. My vision slowly came back, and I could see Dawn in front of me, holding me gently. I could feel an automail hand on top of my normal hand and I turned to look down at it slightly. He removed his hand, only to place it on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before getting up and walking to talk to Armstrong.

“Ava are you alright?” There was a worried tone lacing his voice. I nodded softly. What the hell just happened?

“Yeah… I think so,” I muttered gently. I looked at Dawn and simply leaned up against her. “I’m not sure why it’s happening so soon,” I muttered into her ear. What triggered this, Edward just lied, and it brought back this feeling, why?

“Ava, try to get some sleep.” I shook my head rapidly as Dawn said this.

“No,” I spoke, gently pushing Dawn a bit as I sat up on my knees. I took an inhale before sharply exhaling. “I’ll be fine, I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure it won’t happen again anytime soon,” I spoke, trying to keep confidence in my voice. I shook my head gently as I slowly stood up, outstretching my arms out a bit, trying to keep myself balanced. I looked at Dawn and nodded gently. “I swear, I’ll be fine.” I smiled softly.

With my lack of actual thoughts, and the ability to truly know if I’ll be okay, everyone carried on. Armstrong had gone to go get a map of Central, and Dawn did her best to try and talk me to go to sleep, which lead to me constantly saying that I didn’t need any.

Soon enough, Armstrong came back and extended the map out on the table.

“There are currently four locations within central that are alchemy laboratories that have connections to the government. We can narrow it down even further, the one that Dr. Marcoh worked at was the 3rd Laboratory. We should started with that one, it’s the most suspicious,” Armstrong pointed out. I sat down next to Edward, Alphonse and Brosh standing behind the couch, behind him. Dawn stood by my side, looking down at the map while Ross looked at some files.

Edward put his hand up to his chin, humming softly in a bit of an annoyance, “Alphonse and I have passed through all of them after I got my National License. None looked like they were doing research that was all that important though,” he spoke before cutting himself off. I pointed to one that had been crossed off and at the same time Edward had pointed to it.

“Here, this one, what’s this building used for?” Ed looked up to Ross. I removed my hand and I turned to Dawn, who simply shrugged a bit. I turned to Ross who looked through the file before she spoke up,

“Previously, that building was designed to be used as the 5th Laboratory. It isn’t currently in use, the building isn’t structurally sound, due to danger of collapsing. Entrance is prohibited,” Ross spoke as she looked down at Ed. I looked down at the map, looking at the surrounding buildings.

“That’s strange…” I muttered as Edward nodded gently.

“It’s that one,” Ed spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Huh? How can you be so sure that’s it?” Brosh leaned down to look over Ed’s shoulder.

“There’s a prison right next door,” Ed pointed from the laboratory to the building that was literally right next to it.

“To make a Philosopher’s Stone, they need to use living humans as raw materials. Which means there’s a place where they’re supplied with raw materials,” Ed spoke in a monotone tone. “Now think about it, executed death-row inmates don’t have their remains returned to their families. The public is told they’re put to death on the gallows within the prison, but while they’re still alive they’re secretly moved. Once there, they’re used for experiments for the Philosopher’s Stone. Don’t you think that it’s suspicious that the closest facility to the prison is the 5th Laboratory?”

Ross’ face looked sick as she covered the mouth gently, “Don’t tell me the inmates are used as the raw materials?” I furrowed my brows gently, feeling quite queasy myself just thinking about it.

“Don’t look at me like that, just explaining it is making me sick,” Edward lifted his hands up defensively.

“Prisoners form other jurisdictions could be used too. I wonder if the government is involved,” Alphonse added on, only adding to the sinking feeling in my stomach.

“Why do I have the feeling like we poked out necks in too far into something really dangerous,” Ross spoke, regretting decisions that lead her to this point in time.

Alphonse immediately replied to her, slightly upset, “That’s why we told you to pretend like you didn’t hear anything!” I looked at the map, staring at the laboratory that stood crossed out.

“However this is ultimately speculation at the present time. The nation may have no connection to this. The laboratory may have acted independently,” Armstrong spoke as he crossed his arms. I nodded in agreement. I felt speechless at this point, this was a mess beyond my imagination and all I could do is sit and watch it unravel before me.

“Who’s in charge of the laboratory?” Alphonse asked as he walked to the table and set his hands down on it.

“That would be the “Iron Blood Alchemist,” Brigadier General Basque Gran.” Armstrong looked at Alphonse.

“Then we’ll try talking to this Brigadier General Gran and—” Edward was cut off by Armstrong with a simple, “You cannot.” Baffled, and before he could even question how, Armstrong finished up with, “HE was murdered by Scar the other day.”

“Many National Alchemists affiliated with the higher rankings of the military were killed by Scar. Among those that were killed, there may have been some that knew about the truth,” Armstrong stood up from his seat as he grabbed the map, slowly starting to roll it up.

“Should there actually be anyone of high rank in the military other than Brigadier General Gran that is involved with this research, than this has the possibility of becoming a political nightmare before long. I will look into this matter further and inform you later.” Armstrong walked towards the door before tuning around and looking at all of us.

“Until then, officers, speak of this to no one, keep quiet on the matter.” Armstrong commanded Brosh, Ross, and Dawn, to which the trio saluted and took their orders with a “ _Yes, Sir,_ ” in unison. “In the meantime, Elric Brothers, Hughes, behave yourselves and stay put!” The three of us yelled in a bit of confusion, I couldn’t help but wonder why the hell he would call me out, I really hadn’t been planning anything myself. Armstrong growled as he loomed over us.

“You were thinking about sneaking inside and investigate, weren’t you!? Even though there may be a way to restore your bodies at a place like this, a child should not do such dangerous things!” Armstrong yelled at us.

“I wasn’t planning anything!” I shook my head as I held my hands up defensively.

“We won’t do anything dangerous like that,” Ed held his own hands up, trying to get Armstrong away from him.

“We’ll just wait for what the Major has to report,” Alphonse added on, both looking innocent. With a final glare, Armstrong left the room. This was quickly followed by Brosh and Ross, Dawn stayed back for a second to talk to me. She pulled me over to the corner of the room.

“Ava, are you sure you’ll be alright?” She asked, there was a motherly like worry to her voice. I nodded softly, “Yeah, of course I will. I might just stick with the Brothers tonight though. So they can keep an eye, just in case, okay? Plus, you should get home, maybe a certain Colonel might call.” I teased away as Dawn’s face heated up slightly. “Ava!” She exclaimed with a small laugh as I gave her a hug. “I’ll be okay, just go and take care of your work, okay?” I smiled up at her as I let her go, she nodded and made her way to the door, waving us off.

“Sleep well you three,” she waved off with a smile. I nodded as she closed the door behind her. I walked over and locked the door gently.

“Alright, you two idiots ready to go?” I asked, a small smirk lacing my features. I really hadn’t planned on going off, but Armstrong calling the brothers out gave me the bright idea of staying behind and checking this out for myself. Edward had already walked over to the bed and started tying the sheets up.

“Way ahead of you, turn off the lights and then we’ll make out way out,” Ed grinned as Al opened the window. Ed handed Al the tied sheets and started to feed it through the window. I nodded as I waited for Edward to finish tying the sheets up securely. Ed climbed out first, Al simply waved his hand at me, letting me go first, I smiled and nodded, quickly going over and climbing out myself, only for Al to quickly follow suit. Soon enough, we were out of there, we ran off towards the 5th laboratory with nothing but the clothes on our backs and no plan.

I quickly fell behind the brothers, both were good at running and I felt like my legs were starting to kill me, I huffed gently as I pushed myself a bit. I stopped after a while to gain my breath. I heard the clinging of Alphonse’s armor stop as he turned to look at me, “Ava are you okay?” Al asked as he ran over to my side. I heaved a bit before waving it off, “Just… Bad…. Stamina,” in-between breaths.

The two waited for me to catch my breath, Ed being the most impatient out of the two, his foot was repeatedly tapping, something he may or may have not been aware off. He looked calm though, like he was ready to bolt off again at any given second.

“Look, just… Go on ahead,” I said with a bit more air in my system. This made Ed stop his little foot tapping as he looked confused, “What do you mean?” He asked, a hint of a surprised tone in his voice.

“This is something between you two… Do whatever you need…. I’ll meet you there, okay? I have my own stuff to do,” I said, slowly getting back my own breath. Edward gave me this unreadable look before he turned to Alphonse. “We’ll meet you at the Laboratory, if you’re not there in five minutes, we’ll leave, if we’re not there in the five minutes by the time you get there, leave.” I gave him a nod as he turned his back towards me. Ed gently punched Al’s armor, looking up at him with a small side look, “Let’s go Al.” Alphonse nodded as he turned to me, waving at me a bit, “I’ll see you later Ava!” He called out as he began to run after his brother.

“Yeah, I’ll see you two soon,” I smiled, watching as Edward’s braid and Alphonse’s hair thing trailed behind them. A short blond-haired boy and a tall suit of armor running off into the distance, a funny sight to see if you didn’t know their true intentions.

“So, human transmutation…” I laughed bitterly. “They did human transmutation on someone, only to lose a body and two limbs, so I got off easy… Still,” I muttered as I looked up at the starry night sky. “They lied to them, saying that Ed lost his limbs to a civil war,” I muttered out. “Why did that trigger that memory?” I asked softly, going to touch my necklace, only to realize I left it in my room due to Armstrong’s interruption. “Fucking shit,” I groaned sadly as I looked down at my hands.

With bitter words, I cursed myself off for forgetting the ring. “Ah, I can’t fucking believe I forgot the one thing that gives me comfort and is able to keep me sane in this hellish world,” I complained before huffing. “Enough shit,” I told myself as I began my slow walk around Central, trying to find an area that felt familiar. My walk carried on for a while, even passing by the 5th Laboratory, something which did help me remember my directions. It led me down a path that I had walked down dozens, no maybe hundreds of times.

I started to see more and more residential homes as I walked on, stores and shops slowly started to lessen as I found homes. Many having their lights off by now and having called it a night. I stared up at the sky as I walked, letting my feet guide me through the night. On the occasion I would have to catch myself due to not paying any bit of attention to where I was walking. I let out small laughs every time, knowing I was an absolute idiot for not paying attention where I was going.

“I feel like such a lost child going home, but even then,” I muttered. “I’m not lost,” I looked around, recognizing many things. The fences and walls that covered homes, the plants that were growing in people’s gardens. It all felt familiar to me. I took a small inhale, even the air felt familiar. The dirty small of Central felt familiar, especially in this area. I smiled softly, walking past a home whose wall was covered with a plant, the homeowners obviously appreciating the look it had. While most of Central was mainly apartments and homes close to one another, there were areas that had lovely area, and this was one of those places.

“I’m still a child,” I muttered as I walked up the wall, just over the wall was a rose bush, one that had grown quite a bit this led to beautiful red roses sticking out. I looked at it, gently touching the rose with my right hand. I grabbed the stem being aware of the thorns I gently plucked the rose off its bush. With a quiet, “ _Sorry,_ ” I walked off. I hummed to myself.

“I’m not lost. I’m a child… But I have no home,” I spoke as I looked down at the rose, holding it with my right hand, causing it to crush the thorns in. I looked at the rose, while it was beautiful, it looked like I had prematurely removed it off it’s bush as it didn’t looked completely flourished. It looked like it could have used a couple more days on the bush before it was completely grown and ready to be grabbed off.

“So where am I going?” I asked myself as my feet kept walking on their own. The houses looked similar, the front yards making the difference, along with the fences. The homes looked decorated differently, some having similar layouts with some differences. I could see some homes with four windows on the front, others with two, some homes had their lights off, leaving a dark empty look, some had their lights on, but you could only see the silhouette of the curtains and other objects that were close or up against the curtains.

I could feel myself slow down, my feet stopping near a home with a small wooden fence, the gate was made out of metal, and I could see the house was a dark brown color. The windows were pitch black, as if no one lived there, but it was obvious someone had due to the toys and other play sets littered around the yard. Nothing much other than your usual kids’ toys. Other than that, there was a guard stood near the gate, protecting the home. I could feel my eyebrow raise, why was there a guard, there was a never guard there. Then again, when was the last time I was here?

I walked up to the guard, holding the rose near and dear, “Excuse me, sir?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Huh? Oh? Are you lost young one?” He asked me, he seemed surprised that I had been out at this hour, he also held his position, obviously ready and not dropping his guard. I shook my head gently as I looked at the home.

“Oh no, I’m far from lost, I was just walking about. It’s a very old habit of mine, sorry,” I said as I could feel his eyes on me.

“If I may ask, then what are you doing here?” He asked, as if ready and prepared to get attacked, or attack. I shook my head again, looking down at the rose, I set it down on the ground, against the wall.

“I wanted to ask you the same question,” I leaned against the fence. “I used to pass by here all the time, a friend of mine used to live here. I moved away and I never found out what happened to them.” I lied as I looked at him. The guard seemed surprised before he snapped his fingers.

“You used to be friends with the Hughes?” He asked me as he looked me up and down, staring at the rose of a second.

“Yeah, like I said, I moved away. I came back a while ago, and I saw that there had been guards posted here,” I once again, kept lying, looking at the place I had once called a home.

“I’m sorry to tell you, but years ago there used to live a State Alchemist by the name of Nathaniel Hughes. There had been a home invasion and he was murdered, leaving two of his daughters to live with family. No one knows where the girls are, there’s a rumor that says that the girls are probably in danger, but I don’t know,” the guard shrugged softly.

“Mr. Hughes was murdered?!” I pretended to be surprised, holding a hand up to my mouth for effect.

“A-Ah, yes. Sorry, did you really not know?” He asked, and I shook my head, before dropping my hand.

“I really liked Mr. Hughes. His daughters were good friends before I move,” I muttered before looking at him and pointing. “Why are you here?” I asked softly.

“Oh yeah, ever since then, they asked us to keep a closer eye on State Alchemists, especially with this Scar man running loose. It’s been said that he might target the person in their own homes,” the guard spoke. For a guard, he sure as hell was stupid enough to speak the plans of the military.

“So a State Alchemist lives here?” I questioned softly, something to which he nodded. I sighed softly before getting off the wall and walking toward him. “Look, I’m pretty close to people in the military,” I pointed to him before poking his chest. “And I know for a fact you just gave out unnecessary details to an absolute stranger, why?” I asked. The guard stared at me confused, obviously going for his weapon to which I took a quick step back.

“Look man, I don’t want trouble, but like I said. Just answer my question, I’m actually friends with State Alchemists, I just don’t appreciate you talking much about them to strangers. You don’t even know me and spoke to me like nothing,” I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

“Because you’re wearing the military uniform,” he pointed out. Something to which I quickly looked down to and brought my hand to my face. I can’t believe I forgot about my damn pants.

“That’s right. I am… They’re a replica,” I said, waving it off a bit. “I got them custom made because like I said, I’m very close to people in the military and I do want to get to learn the ins and outs, they gave me these so I could casually go in and out. I don’t think I’m at a proper maturity to enter, so I’m trying to train a bit.” I lied out. The guard stared at me before exhaling.

“Yeah, well. Good luck kid, you should get going. It’s late and if you stay here any longer, I will have to take measures,” he threatened. I nodded gently.

“Hey guard man,” I said as I began to walk away, stopping in my tracks.

“Please take care of them…. Take care of them like they didn’t get to take care of my dad, okay?” I turned to him, a small broken smile on my face. That’s when his eyes lit up.

“Ava Hughes?” He asked. I waved a bit, “The one and only! Leave that rose in the garden by the tree, okay?” I asked him. “Oh, and make sure that the kids find out about the secret room near the staircase, that place is fun for hide and seek.” I chuckled off with a wave. This made the guard try to call out to me before I began to run off.

If there was one thing that that house had, was that it had so many hiding spots no one knew of, but on the night of a home intrusion, as a little kid, all those places escape and you can’t do anything about it. All you can do is run off; all you can do is find security. Once again, I ran until I was out of breath. This time I took my chance to sit down against a tree. I had left the residential area; I had run into more open and public spaces. I spotted a tree and leaned against it, before sliding down and sitting on the ground, catching my breath. I stared up at the sky, watching as the stars twinkled with no worry in the world.

“ **Than a sky full of diamonds,** ” I sung quietly reaching my automail hand out a bit, before letting out a small broken bitter laugh before letting my hand drop onto my lap. Even if I felt out of breath, I still barely managed to sing that lyric out. I felt chills run up and down my spine and body, a cold feeling running through me. I let out a heavy sigh.

“Now isn’t the time to feel bad,” I told myself, trying to convince myself that I would be okay. “I’m over it, that happened years ago. Dad is dead, so is Eleanor. Nothing matters about it, and I’ll be okay.” I calmed down my breathing, finally letting it settle down to a calm pace before getting up. Once I was okay enough to walk, I began my trek back to the 5th laboratory. I stared at the sky, hoping that that would help clear my mind from anything that is still there. It didn’t help much. I could feel my thoughts wonder back onto the home, I couldn’t help but want to relive those moments, even if it’s just for one moment. I wanted to be a child again, running up and down that staircase and hearing my father yell to us to stop. I wanted that again. I stopped in my tracks and shook my head.

“Last time I wanted that, look where it landed me,” I bitterly said. I held my breath for a second before exhaling it. “Enough, enough. Stop with this pity party, I need to get back to Ed and Al.” I knocked myself out of my thoughts and proceeded to think about the two brothers I had joined less than a month ago. I had already stolen one of Ed’s hair ties, something which he said he would get me back for, and something to which I have yet to see what he meant. I chuckled to myself as I thought about them.

With that, suddenly my thoughts became brighter, thinking about how Alphonse and I spent our nights talking about his brother, talking about family. Everything and anything we could talk about, we would try to make it into a conversation, even if it lasted only a couple of seconds. Music had become our biggest source of chat as of late. I would go off about one song, which would lead Al to remember one, and so on and so forth would we go and talk. Ed and I had small amounts of chats, he normally would try to keep them brief, not wanting to go into to many details.

Soon enough, I was on the familiar path that lead straight to the 5th laboratory. The path felt short, it wasn’t until there was an explosion and a puff of smoke started to erupt from the building that the path felt long. “What the fuck?” I asked as I began to run again, adrenaline quickly kicking in from seeing the building start breaking. I growled gently as I clapped my hands against the wall and created a door, “One!” I quickly counted as a door formed where I had placed my hands. I quickly threw it open to see Al, Ross, Dawn, and a guy in a suit of armor who quickly ran past me.

“Al! Dawn! What’s going on!?” I yelled out toward the two as I ran up to them. I watched as Al kept screaming for Edward. I turned to look at the building to see that a vent gate had been on the floor, making my chest tighten slightly.

“Al, don’t tell me Edward is in there!” I yelled out to Al as Dawn grabbed onto me.

“Ava! Take cover, if you don’t, you’ll get hurt!” Dawn worried slightly as she pulled my shoulder slightly to drag me to cover.

“What’s going on!?” I yelled, confused, why was this building suddenly collapsing? What the hell had happened here?

“Ed!” I heard Al yell as a big puff of smoke started to appear. I quickly took cover behind Al, coughing a bit as the debris scattered around us.

“There you are! I’ve come to drop off some baggage for you!” I heard a voice I didn’t recognize. I peered from Al’s back to see a skinny guy. His hair looked green, though I couldn’t tell, but it was parted into several different sections.

“Brother!?” Al asked in surprise, making me peek out even more, and there he was. It was obvious that Ed had been knocked out, and I brought my hand up to my chest, feeling a tightening sensation of guilt come up. For a moment, I felt like breathing had been almost impossible, everything was happening so fast. Al’s hollow footsteps echoed in my head slightly as he ram over to him, making me stumble slightly.

The mysterious man gently placed Ed onto the ground, “He isn’t in any danger, but he had lost a lot of blood. So put him in a hospital as soon as you can.” The person spoke, giving us a smile. Though his smile made me feel sick, stunned. I wasn’t sure anymore; I just couldn’t move anymore. The more I thought about it, the less and less it seemed like I could do to be of any help. By this point, Dawn and Ross had gone over to help Ed and grab onto him, trying their best to carry him.

“Also, you guys should really do a better job of looking after him, so he doesn’t go off doing anything so dangerous. He’s a precious material,” this person spoke. His voice had been oddly caring. I stared at the person, confused and in wonder. Why did he call Ed a precious material, and what did that mean?

I finally felt myself being able to move towards Dawn and Ross, trying to see if I could help them in anyway. To this, Ross let me help as I heard her call out to the unknown person, “Who are you?” Though before she could get an answer we could hear Brosh yell for us.

“Second Lieutenant Ross! Major Jones! Quickly, what are you doing!?” I looked at Brosh before looking back to the place at the mysterious man had been at, only to find nothing but thin air. I hadn’t looked away for long, where the hell could he have gone?

I shook my head slightly as I felt Dawn ask Brosh for help on carrying Edward out and to the hospital. I let out a soft sigh as I helped Dawn get Ed onto Brosh’s back. “You absolute idiots,” I turned to look at Al, who although was a suit of armor, had a worried aura around him as he looked at his knocked-out brother. Once Ed had been properly on Brosh’s back, I pointed towards the door I had made to enter.

“Over there! Let’s go everyone!” I yelled as I made a hurrying gesture. Brosh quickly ran ahead, to which we quickly followed behind them. It took a while, but the adrenaline finally left my system, making me realize how my nerves were staring to hurt once again. I winced slightly, trying to run as much as I could before my knee gave out.

“Shit!” I cursed as I braced myself for a rough fall. I winced slightly with a small cough, my body finally feeling the repercussions of running around for a while.

“Ava, are you okay?” Al asked as I looked up at him.

“Could be better…” I let out as he picked me up, making me wince a bit more as he began to run. Alphonse had been quick to catch with Dawn, Brosh, and Ross again. From the angle I had been at, I could see Edward’s passed out face and the blood trickling down his forehead.

“You idiots!” I punched Al gently, the upsetting feeling of being unable to do anything overwhelming me for a minute before vanishing into a feeling of exhaustion. For the rest of the run to the hospital, I found all my upsetting feelings turn into variations of exhaustion. I found myself up leaning against Al, wondering if the feelings of exhaustion and tiredness would ever fade. I’d convinced myself that sleeping would rid them, but I started to find that excuse more and more frustrating the less sleep I got.

I let out a soft sigh as I shifted my head slightly to look at Ed, “Please… Just be okay…” I murmured softly, the tightness in my chest slowly fading into nothing, making me hope that it would leave for good.


	4. Hospital Stay

I had been allowed to leave that day. While I spent the rest of the night and most of the morning getting checked by doctors, I had been allowed to leave that afternoon. They left me in peace as Dawn walked into my room, there was this expression on her face that told me I was in trouble. She watched me as I slipped on my boot before letting my feet hang off the edge of the bed. I sat there and gave her a small wave. She walked up to me silently, cupping my face with her hands, gently running her finger over a small bandage that I had on my cheek from where a small piece of debris had cut my cheek up a tad.

“You said you would keep an eye on them,” Dawn spoke softly, before pulling me close into a hug. I sighed softly before returning her hug, wrapping my hands around her. I closed my eyes, as she simply ran her hand through my hair.

“You said you would be fine, now look at you sweetheart,” Dawn’s voice waved off a little, she took a small inhale before exhaling. I could feel the guilt rise up in my chest, and there was a big part of me that started regretting leaving that room last night.

“I’m sorry,” I muttered softly as I closed my eyes a bit, a wave of tiredness running up and down my body. My knee where my automail connected was killing me, probably from the amount of running I had done last night. She sighed, continuously running her hand though my hair before she pulled us apart.

“Are you okay, Ava?” Dawn asked me, the pain in my chest hurt, this guilty feeling was rising up rapidly. I shook my head as I simply hugged her again, staying silent as she simply hummed to me.

“You don’t have to talk, Ava. Just know that we’re all here for you, okay?” Dawn spoke, reassuring me that she was always going to be by my side. I simply nodded into the hug, holding onto her. We stayed hugging for a while, before I pulled her away, gently rubbing my eyes as I let out a small yawn.

“You should try and get some rest,” Dawn spoke softly, as she held onto my shoulders, gently squeezing before letting me go.

“I need to check on the brothers. I haven’t seen them since I got here. They took Edward off because of his wounds and Alphonse wandered off.” I spoke softly, clearing my throat a bit, trying to clear up the feeling in my throat.

“Edward is resting for now, he got wounded and they had to close up his wounds. He’s fast asleep for now. How about I take you home for the day and you can come back tomorrow?” Dawn tried to reason with me, something to which I shook my head.

“But Alphonse, I need to talk to him too!” I exclaimed, something to which led me to a tiny coughing fit.

“Ava Hughes! You need to get some rest at home, I am taking you home and you are going to rest up!” She demanded as she placed her hands on her hips, looking mildly upset. I looked at her and let out a small sigh, giving a nod.

“Alright,” I muttered out, this led her to be surprised, letting out a small, “Wait, what?”

“Take me home… I’m tried, maybe today I will sleep. I don’t know… I’ll apologize to Alphonse later,” I looked up at her, waves of exhaustion rushing up and down my body. Dawn led me to the car, where I sluggishly kept following her and slowly got in, leaning against the window the moment the door closed. The trip home was silent and calm, the guilt and everything continuously swirling around my chest.

“It’s not your fault you know,” I heard Dawn as she broke through my thoughts.

“Hm? Why do you—"

“Colonel gets the same look you do. Lost and voided, blaming yourself for something you couldn’t control. So stop, you had other things to do, not everything is on your shoulders,” Dawn said, looking at the mirror which had been pointed toward me. I looked at her as her eyes shifted from staring at the road to occasionally looking up at the mirror. I simply nodded softly.

“Yeah… Sorry, weird habits,” I muttered out, glancing back out the window, seeing my face reflect off of the glass pane in a transparent blob of color. If I focused hard enough I would be able to see it even more clearly.

“Mr. Hughes or hotel?”

“Hotel… I want to lay down in silence for a while, I’ll call you if I need to go there?” I tried saying, which ended up coming out more as a question. Dawn simply let out a small, “Yes, please call me if you need anything you know how to contact me.” That was the end of our conversations, when we arrived at the hotel I simply opened the door, making sure I wouldn’t fall out.

“Take care of yourself, and actually stay in your room this time. I’ll come by later tonight once I get work done,” Dawn said as she turned her body in her seat to look toward me.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later Jones,” I muttered as I closed the door, walking into the hotel and going straight to my room. I started to shovel through my pockets, locating the key that had been shoved deep inside my pocket. I fiddled with it for a second before quickly unlocking my door, stepping in and slamming the door shut. I pressed my back against the door, sliding down as I sat down on the ground.

“What the hell happened to them?” There was a deep seeded worry in my mind, and no matter how many times I tried to tell myself it wasn’t my fault, my thoughts would boomerang right back into that point. I brought my knees up to my chest, the feeling in there tightened. It felt sickening and it hurt to think about all the alternatives.

Would Edward have been injured if I had just joined them? Was Al upset at me? The entire time I had been in the hospital, albeit I hadn’t been in there very long, I hadn’t seen Al anywhere.

I slowly let my legs slide back down onto the floor as I started at them slide down. My automail started to feel extremely heavy, and I couldn’t bring myself to get off the floor, leaving me to think even more. When was the last time that my limbs feel like they didn’t weigh me down? When was the last time that these feelings settled down? Why does it hurt so much?

I brought my right hand to my chest, gently placing it there as I tried to calm down the monstrous wave of thoughts that wouldn’t settle down. I took in a shaky inhale before letting out an even shakier exhale. I wiggled my automail leg slightly, feeling a small chill run up and down my back reminding me I still felt the nerve. I slowly brought my legs back up to my chest, hugging them close as I buried my head into my knees a bit.

The silence that filled the room was deafening, making my ears ring. I felt like I couldn’t escape my thoughts anymore. My breathing was uneven and felt hard to even take in a proper breath. I shut my eyes rightly as I let go of my legs to cover my ears, hoping that covering my ears would have made the ringing settle down, or even stop. This only made the ringing feel even worse.

“Shut up, shut up. Shut up!” I yelled into the empty room, shooting my head up and letting go of my ears. The yell quickly echoed off the walls and back into my hears into a higher pitch than before. I cringed harshly, my breathing was ragged and uneven, feeling as if it would never be an even pace again. I felt defeated by my own thoughts that I just let my head fall.

If I had just stayed with them instead of having gone off to do my own thing. Was it my fault? I had run off again, knowing there was potential danger. Alphonse hadn’t gone to check up on me that morning, when he normally would check up on me almost every day. The “What If” questions started to run around my head, leaving me to sit there against the room.

“What if I had just stayed with them? Would Edward have been okay? He would probably be out and about, he probably wouldn’t have been that fucked up,” I talked to myself, hoping that if I voiced my worries and concerns I would relieve some of the rumbling thoughts I had. This didn’t help much, it either brought me to a dead end and made me loop around the same questions over and over again, little to not emotionally stability came from the stress.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door, making me hazily look up. My room was dark, much darker than I had remembered. How long had I been sitting against the door? How much time had passed? I had barley even moved from my spot, my back hurt and legs hurt from how I had been sitting. My breathing, while still uneven, was already steading out. I stared at my feet for a moment, before slowly making my way to get up from my spot.

Another knock was what made me get up a bit faster. I wiped my pants off a bit, removing any dirt that clung onto me.

“Give me a moment,” I said loud enough so the other person could hear me. I stood still for a moment, my legs being shaky from lack of movement for much of today. I steadied my breathing slowly, trying to shove all my thoughts away for just one moment.

“Jeez, sitting there for hours, lost in thoughts about someone I’ve known for so little,” I groaned to myself as I shook my head. I walked over to the door and turned on the light, flinching slightly from the sudden brightness that filled the room. I blinked my eyes before rubbing them slightly, quickly getting adjusted to the light. Once I was fine, I opened the door with a small tired smile.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Dawn asked as she stood in the hallway. She had her hands in front of her, a small worried smiled laced her face as she stood there ready to talk. I let out a small sigh as I looked down at my feet, seeing how my boots no longer shined like they used to, and how they were dirty from the long period of usage.

“You were overthinking a situation again, weren’t you?” Dawn let out softly as she opened her arms a bit and walked in, engulfing me in a warm hug. I couldn’t help but stand there for a moment, feeling helpless before hugging her back.

We stood there silently, hugging one another. Dawn rested her head on top of mine as I simply buried my head into her, trying to settle down the emotional fire that was burning my chest. I could feel my body slowly relax, the tension that had encapsulated my body slowly releasing.

“I came by to check on how you are doing,” She said as she gently rubbed my back. I nodded softly, trying to show that I would be alright.

“I also wanted to update you one the Elric boys,” this made me look up slightly. Dawn moved her head slightly before continuing to rest on top of my head. “Edward Elric woke up earlier but is in resting since he held a cut on his left shoulder and left abdomen. Overall, they said that he will be alright, he just needs to rest up for now. He should be back out on the field soon enough,” Dawn spoke with optimism. Though her optimism was lovely, today was one of those days it made me feel sick. I was standing here with nothing but emotional baggage as Edward had been almost beaten to death.

“Right…” I managed to muster out softly. This started to drain at my mind so much, I felt tired. Though the moment I thought about catching sleep, I could see everything and feel everything all over again, leaving me wide awake.

When was the last time I had gotten any proper sleep? I thought back a bit, the last time I had slept was when I had gone to visit Mr. Maes. How long ago had that been? I felt exhausted and delusional by this point. Everything was slowly blending together making me feel much worse. Sleep felt like it was just moments away, but it also felt so out of reach.

“How much rest did you get sweetheart? Did you even rest today?” She broke the silence as she gently pulled away from the hug, keeping me at arm’s length as she held my shoulders slightly. The worry that had laced her voice made me feel worse than before.

Why? She always worried this much for me. Why does it suddenly feel this sickening? I feel like I could puke up everything. It made my thoughts swirl even farther down a rabbit hole I didn’t notice it was going down. Why did I feel all these sick feelings?

“Ava, sweetie, relax,” Dawn pulled me out of my thoughts, making me look up at her.

“I… I don’t know. I’m tired Auntie…” I murmured softly as I pulled her hand away a bit. “I didn’t get any sleep last night… And then this, and…” I almost spiraled out again before Dawn simply turned me around. She began to mess with my hair a bit, making small loose braids.

“How about we get you into bed?” Dawn said as she let go of my hair, gently ruffling my head gently as she pointed to my dresser. “You go get comfortable okay? Shower if you need to, I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?” She sounded like she was used to this, almost like it came natural to her. I smiled softly before it vanished all to quickly. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a new set of comfortable clothing.

With the new set in hand, I waddled over to the bathroom, my automail still feeling irritated and bothered. I started to pull of my clothing with the intent of taking a shower, but a constant wave of exhaustion kept going up and down my back. I let out a soft sigh as I simply stood at the sink, half-dressed. I washed my face a bit, before changing into pajama pants and another turtleneck that was a bit to big for me. I walked out of the bathroom, leaving my clothes on the floor, and slowly began to remove my necklace, going over to the dresser and setting it there.

“You’re still hiding the ring from everyone?” Dawn asked curiously, to which I nodded slightly.

“No one needs to know about anything… Doesn’t concern anyone anyway,” I replied bitterly, holding onto the ring tightly before placing it on the dresser. “Sorry... Just. No one needs to know about my father, the ring should only concern me and everyone who knew about him.” I looked gloomily as the ring, running my finger it over slightly before going over to sit on the bed.

“Sleeping in a turtleneck?” Dawn switched subjects quickly, and I gave her a small nod.

“This one is too big, and I didn’t feel like fixing it, so I just use it to sleep,” I shrugged slightly, feeling cold and empty. I let out a small sigh as I rubbed my hands together a bit, feeling awkward and not knowing what to do anymore. I started at my feet, comparing my automail limb to my normal limb, mentally pointing out the small size differences that no one could see unless measured.

This was interrupted as Dawn sat down by the edge of my bed, near my pillows. I felt the bed move under her weight and I turned to look at her. “Lay down, I’ve got you,” she smiled warmly, gently patting her lap. I quickly obliged, moving a bit too fast as my automail arm crashed onto the bed, making me groan in slight pain.

“Are you alright?” Dawn quickly asked, placing her arm on my shoulder, gently helping me lay on my back as I used her lap as a pillow. I shook my head softly, letting out a sad laugh. I started at the ceiling, tried, broken, and unmotivated to do much.

“My arm hurts. I’m tired, and I sure as hell am not alright,” I let out, closing my eyes gently before opening my eyes tiredly. Dawn gently lifted my head as she pulled my hair to sprawl it all out on her lap, gently running her fingers through it, this way letting me know she was listening to me.

“Uncle Roy told you about Dad, Mom, and Eleanor… He told you everything that you needed to know about me. How I got this fucked,” I lifted my left arm into the air, holding it up as I looked as it reflected the light a bit. I could see the scratches that had slowly appeared as I worked things out. After a second or two, I put my hand down, covering my face a bit.

“It’s okay to cry,” Dawn said, making me laugh slightly.

“Sorry, I don’t do crying,” I spoke blankly. I clenched and unclenched my left hand repeatedly. “I haven’t cried in years, no use in crying over old things,” I muttered. This made Dawn let out a small sigh as she kept playing with my hair softly. The room was silent other than the sound of Dawn playing with my hair, and the sound of my automail hand constantly clutching and unclenching in a rhythm. The silence that hung between the two of us wasn’t uncomfortable, but we could both tell that there was a feeling of wanting to say something, but none of us said anything.

“They reminded me of her,” I finally broke the silence in the room. I sighed softly as I stopped moving my hand, this leaves Dawn playing with my hair as the only sound that filled the room. “They remind me of a feeling I thought I had long lost,” I admitted with a mutter. I moved my fingers slightly, one by one, in a small rhythm. This felt like the only other way to keep my own sanity.

“Seeing Ed hurt, the way he was coated in blood… Al felt and seemed so distant. I felt like a part of me was reliving that night again,” I kept moving my fingers, a little faster, trying to relax my thoughts and memories. “I feel this guilt that bubbled up, it takes over my mind sometimes. I can never get comfortable enough to live completely well. There’s also this feeling that leaves

Guilt bubbled up and felt like it didn’t let me live comfortably. There was a feeling that left me not knowing what to do anymore.” I admitted sadly. There was a feeling of fright in my chest that left me wondering if I was completely okay. I shut my eyes quickly and tightly, upset with my own thoughts again.

I quickly sat up, making Dawn let out a small surprised sound, confused by my sudden movement. I moved over a bit and laid down on my pillow. I had my back to her, she placed her hand on my back slightly, to which I moved away from her touch a bit.

“Dawn, please just keep this between us, okay? Don’t even tell Uncle Roy,” I muttered. I stared at the wall, tired and frustrated with myself. I could try to get some sleep and try to pretend like this had never happened. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly trying to decide if anything I was thinking about was even the best option.

“I’ll try to get some rest tonight. You have work tomorrow, you should go home and sleep also,” I talked, almost coldly. I felt my bed move slightly under Dawn’s weight before she stood up. I winced slightly, unsure if I really wanted her to leave. I could hear her footsteps retreat, before they stopped, and I could hear her take a seat. I turned my head slightly, and I could see her sitting down on a chair. She was looking at the ground.

“Ava, you know you could trust me with anything, right?” She looked up at me, patience being in her face. I bit the inside of cheek as I turned around to face the wall again. I gave her a small nod, staring at the wall and its little specs. She let out a small sigh as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and turned off the light.

“I’ll come by tomorrow morning, sleep well sweetheart,” Dawn spoke hesitantly spoke as she walked out of the door and shut the door with a soft, thump. I let out a soft “Alright,” knowing she wouldn’t have heard it since she closed the door.

I hugged my pillow as I blinked blankly as I stared at my wall. Counting the specs I was looking at, constantly recounting them over and over again. This was a way I would try to occupy my time, to try and keep my mind away from the emotions burning at my chest.

My night would slowly go by, from sitting up and opening the curtains to look outside, to laying down and picking at the wall a bit, and lastly trying to get some sleep. At one point I managed to get some sleep, only to wake up to a sky still full of stars and little movement outside in the hallway.

“Fuck,” I groaned sleepily as I sat up. I looked around my dark room, trying to come up with something to do with my time while morning came. I looked up at the ceiling.

“Right, what to do today,” I muttered to myself as I looked around the room. I let out a small annoyed hum as I got up from my bed.   
  


“Shower at, whatever fucking time it is,” I stretched slightly, letting out a small annoyed groan as my nerves quickly hated me. I stood straight up as I placed my hands at my hips slightly, breathing in and out as to relax my pain.

“I need to go get my pills… Fucking nerve pain,” I muttered as I looked down at my legs, moving it slightly in hopes to calm it down a bit. I scrunched my nose up as I began to walk to the dresser, I pulled out the clothes I had stuffed in there the past couple of days. I grabbed my clothes as I carefully walked to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror for a while, looking at my reflection, blinking softly. The bags under my eyes noticeable and dark. I placed my hand on the mirror, letting out a soft sigh.

“I looked so fucked up,” I muttered to myself as I walked over to the shower, turning it on and making sure the water was good enough for me to deal with. I stared at the clothes I had left on the floor last night as I pulled off the clothes I had slept in. Tossing the two sets of clothing on the floor, I stepped into the shower, standing there for a while.

I quietly showered, most of my time was spent standing there and letting the water hit my head gently. After a while, I turned off the water, getting out and wrapping a towel around me, and another around my hair. I stood in the middle of the bathroom for a moment, my mind wandering around for a while.

I shook my head rapidly, trying to push my thoughts away as I removed the towel around my body and began to dry myself off properly, making sure to dry my automail off properly. I quickly got dressed, taking off the towel around my hair to put on my shirt, only rewrap the towel around my hair, trying to let it absorb as much water as it could.

I gave a small content sigh as I felt refreshed from the shower. I grabbed the clothes I left on the floor with a small groan. I picked them up and carefully got back up, hoping the pain in my knee would settle down a bit more. I walked out of the bathroom and tossed the clothing into a small spot next to the dresser, thinking about how I would need to pick them up later and throw them into the wash later.

I opened up the curtains to the room fully, seeing as they sky was slowly changing from the dark nighttime sky to a light hue of blue with rays of orange. I smiled softly as the room was illuminated slightly.

“ _Make me proud…_ ”

I looked around the room slightly, blinking a bit as I felt my heart pang slightly. It was an old memory, but it made its way into my mind on the occasion, mainly in just one sentence or in small out of context words. I sighed softly as I pulled the towel off, letting my hair rest on my back, getting it wet slightly from where my hair hadn’t completely dried off.

I tossed the towel onto the couch as I walked over to my dresser, grabbing my brush and gently running it through my hair without much of a thought. I tugged at my hair gently as knots would get caught onto the brush. I let out a soft annoyed huff as I put my brush down, tried of pulling my hair constantly..

There was a small knock at my door, which made me turn to it gently. I blinked a couple of times before I heard it again. I walked towards the door and stood on my tip toes to look through the peephole. I could see Dawn standing there, looking at the door gently. I let myself drop slightly as I took a step back, flicking the witch to turn on the light, I quickly opened the door.

“How’d you sleep?” She asked me with a soft smile as she looked at me. I looked at her and returned it with a sly smile.

“I got a few hours of sleep, nothing big,” I shrugged off with a small wave. I side stepped into my room as I let her walk into the room. She walked into the room with a small sigh. I closed the door behind her as I walked over to my couch, sitting down. I threw my hair over the couch, letting it rest up against the couch. I could hear Dawn walk around before she stood behind me, gently running a brush over my hair.

I closed my eyes a bit as she brushed my hair carefully. I would let out the occasional groan as she would accidentally pulled a knot. This in turn made Dawn let out soft apologies, which I would quickly wave away.

“Thank you,” I muttered softly. I could hear Dawn let out a small hum a small, “You’re welcome.” There was a calm silence between us, there was a small lingering feeling in the air of where it was obvious that Dawn wanted to ask something.

“The usual?” She asked me as I let out a small hum of approval. She brushed my hair into the usual part before starting to work on my bun. She was quick about the way she worked with my hair, brushing it back quickly before pulling it into a nice and tight bun.

Once she finished, she gently patted my head, signaling to me that she was done. She walked over to my dresser and put my brush on the dresser. I got up from my spot on the couch with a quiet groan and walked over to the dresser. I looked at my reflection for a moment, seeing Dawn behind me in the reflection, she wore a small content smile on her face.

“Thank you,” I muttered out quietly, giving her a small smile in return. I looked down at my dresser, releasing a small sigh. The guilt I had from last night, and everything slowly bubbled upwards. The smile and optimism that Dawn held made me feel guilty for feeling the way I was, which lead to a vicious cycle of trying to convince myself that I was fine and that what I was feeling was okay.

Dawn walked behind me as she gently wrapped her hands around me, much like a mother would do to their child. She placed her head on mine as she stayed silent for a moment before saying, “Anytime, sweetheart.” She stayed like that for a couple of moments before she let go of me, and vegan to walk to the door.

“I need to get going Ava. I’ll see you later, okay? Please try to east something today,” Dawn reminded me. I turned to look at her with a small nod. Her mentioning for me to eat something reminded me of how hungry I really was. I hadn’t eaten yesterday; I don’t remember eating anything.

“Yeah, will do in a little bit,” I waved off a bit as she turned to look towards the hallway. I moved my knee slightly and flinched, remembering the nerve pain.

“Wait, Dawn!” I quickly called out to her, which made her almost immediately run in with a panic look.

“What’s wrong?” She looked scared, and I let out a small laugh.

“I’m okay, but can you do me a favor?” I asked softly as I stood against the dresser a bit. She quickly nodded, as she tried to help me move back to the couch, which I refused as I continued to lean against the dresser.

“Can you go and get my pills for Mr. Maes place?” I looked away a bit.

“Did you not carry them with you?!” Dawn asked with an annoyed tone. Here comes out her mother traits.

“Well, I haven’t had much nerve pain…”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t go without your medication!”

“Look, I’m sorry! I just, don’t want to take them…” I puffed my cheeks out a bit. I didn’t like the medications, they were annoying. Pills were hard to swallow, and I just couldn’t deal with them.

“Ava, you know you’re supposed to always carry them with you!” Dawn kept getting after me, to which I let out a small exhale and nodded.

“Yeah, I know… Sorry Dawn,” I quietly went along with her, knowing that I wouldn’t really win this fight and that any argument I would have would have been invalidated.

“I’ll get them to you as soon as I can, okay?” She said as she walked back to the door.

“Yeah, thank you,” I waved off this time. She gave me a small smile before she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I looked at the door for a moment before turning to look down at the dresser. There had been almost nothing other than my father’s ring and the chain I had left there. Everything else had been stored in a small jewelry box. Other than that, my hair ties were in a small pouch that was right next to the box where I usually placed the ring at.

I grabbed the chain and messed with a bit, before grabbing the ring and quickly sliding it on as I went to go clasp the chain around my neck. I stared in the mirror for a moment.

The ring was gently situated at my chest. It shone with what light had hit it. The ring looked in pristine condition, as if nothing had ever happened to it, as if it was always kept stored. There were small scratched on it, but for a distance, the ring looked almost perfect. I smiled gently as I placed my hand on the ring before grabbing it and gently shoveling it back into my shirt, fixing it so it wouldn’t bother me later on.

“Sorry… But I have to keep you away for now,” I spoke to the ring as I let the room settle into silence. The silence didn’t last long as I slowly made my way out of the room and went to go get something to eat.

When I finally sat down to eat something, the silence at the table felt much different from all the other times I had sat down here to eat. The worry that lingered in the back of my head was the only thing my mind was holding onto. My thoughts jumbled up into a mess that wouldn’t let me think straight. The only thing that was sticking to me was the thoughts about the two brothers.

“Why do I care so much for them?” I quietly muttered out to myself as I covered my face with my hands a bit, leaving my plate of food alone. The nighttime chats I had with Alphonse and the joking arguments I had with Edward flooded into my mind. I smiled sadly as I placed my hands on the table, letting out a small sigh.

“Because they’re my friends.” I stared at my plate of food, wondering if I wanted to carry on eating. I picked my fork up and began to poke at my food a bit, before actually finish eating my food.

Once I finished eating, I made sure to clean up the table slightly. I almost made my way to get another plate, before stopping in my tracks.

“Fuck,” I laughed out softly as I backed away slightly, going back to my room. I stood around for a little, walking around helped my nerves settle down a bit. I went over to my suitcase and picked it up, looking through it I grabbed a small journal along with a metal pen that Dawn had given me a while ago. I shoved the pen into my bun and was able to put my journal in my pockets. With the two small objects on me, I made my way to the hospital I had been in the day prior, and where the two Elric brothers were currently residing in.

The walk to the hospital was decent even though my knee was slowly irritating me. When I arrived, I let out a soft sigh as I decided to sit in the lobby area for a moment. I let out a soft sigh as I gently rubbed my knee, holding onto it before standing up.

“I’ll be alright,” I muttered out softly as I began to walk around the hospital halls. I wandered around aimlessly until I saw Brosh walking down the hallway, towards my direction.

“Miss Hughes!” Brosh called out towards me and I gave him a small sheepish wave.

“Hi Brosh, how are you? How’d Ross? How’s Edward? What about Al?” I questioned quickly, trying my best to try to evade any kind of questioning. Brosh gave me a small look, he was about to answer all my questions before he seemed to have quickly realized something.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home, resting?” He asked me as he stood in front of me, looking down at me.

“Nope! Not at all! I’m allowed to be out and about!” I quickly spoke, lying through my teeth. This action made Brosh laugh slightly.

“That’s not what I heard from Dawn,” Brosh teased me. I frowned slightly, slightly upset that Dawn had already come to tell Brosh and Ross that I was supposed to be resting.

“Damn, how fast is she? When did she tell you guys?” I pouted as I crossed my arms a bit. Brosh nodded gently nodded, “She came by yesterday to check on the boys. She told us that if you were to come by, to tell you to go back home. But to answer you, Edward Elric is currently resting up. He’s currently injured to the point where he can’t sit up.” Brosh’s normal idiotic and oblivious attitude seemed to have vanished. He looked and seemed to have acted like a proper soldier, he looked like he was giving a higher up a report.

“thanks Brosh,” I looked down a bit, before pulling a small smile on my face as I looked up at him. “Also, no need to treat me like a higher up,” I laughed slightly, trying to push away the feeling of uselessness off my chest. Brosh looked at me before smiling and leading me back out of the hospital.

“When can I visit the two brothers?” I asked, knowing I wouldn’t be able to convince him to let me in to see Edward. Brosh hummed softly, trying think of a response he could give me. He was silent for a while, making me realize that I wouldn’t be able to visit him soon. This made the guilty feeling in my chest grow even more. The voice in the back of my head spoke up even louder as the silence progressed slightly.

“Y’know, just call up the hotel whenever he’s up, alright?” I felt myself becoming distant, and this was leading to my mind running rampant.

“Of course Miss Hughes! I’ll inform Mr. Elric that you visited!” Brosh spoke politely. He was quite optimistic, trying to keep my attitude up and better. As he leads me towards my exit, I began to walk ahead of him, feeling myself getting more and more tired.

“Yeah. I’ll be back soon, probably tomorrow,” I waved away, trying to sound optimistic, but everything in my mind was yelling at me that everything was wrong. Everything in me was screaming at me to turn around and try to go check up on the Elric Brothers. I wanted to see if they were okay with my own eyes.

Walking out felt like a terrible decision to me, I let out a small bitter chuckle as I slowly walked along back to the hotel. I grumbled to myself a bit, everything started to blend together into a fuzzy mess. One moment I feel like I am still right outside the hospital, and the next I am in front of the hotel. I wasn’t sure when I had gotten back, but here I was, in front of the building, looking up at it as if it were the bane of my existence.

I blinked for a moment, looking around, trying to figure out of I was actually in front of the building, or if I was playing mind games on myself. I pushed it away when I walked into the hotel and began to make my way into my room again. The moment I was back in my room I turned on the light and sat down on the small couch.

I pulled out the pen out of my bun as I wiggled around to pull out the journal from my pocket. I looked down at the journal before opening it up, flipping through the pages. I quickly clicked my pen open and on the first page that was clean, I quickly began to scribble down a couple thoughts.

“ _Sorry it’s been so long. Here’s the log of the couple of weeks._ ” I jotted down quickly, beginning to write out the past couple of experiences with the Elric Brother’s, this seemed to have settled down my feelings by a load.

“ _Now he’s hurt, and I feel like a child… It’s similar to then_.” I finished off, scratching out a couple of words that I had messed up. I let out a small content sigh as I closed the journal with a hand and tossed it aside. I clicked the pen in an uneven rhythm before clicking it shut and tossing it next to the journal. I let out a small chuckle before looking up at the ceiling.

The ceiling fan was the only real sound in the room, with its small mechanical hum as it made its quick rotations to push air through the room. I began to tap my automail out of habit, the metal moving fell into a rhythmic pattern I had been used to.

The only thing that made me get up from my spot on the couch was the fact my stomach grumbled quite a bit. I got up from the couch to go and eat. Time passed quickly as I ate and went back to my room, trying to do something to distract myself with anything and everything.

That night, Dawn had come to give me my medication, which lead to me taking the meds and talking to Dawn for a little while. She pointed out the fact I should have stayed home, which made me realize she had visited the brothers again for the day. The conversations we had was generally on the lighter side, and all the while I could only try to distract myself from the feeling of uselessness that had settled in my mind. Dawn left me to rest not long after that, I laid down on bed and that’s what kicked off the feeling of time passing by me at an odd pace.

Days passed by me in a cycle that I had quickly gotten used to. Dawn would come by in the morning, checking if I had taken my medication and getting me in a cheery mood. We would chat for a while as she would make my hair and then would leave not long after that. Then I would get out of my room to eat and I would have moments of almost getting a plate for Ed, only to be reminded that he wasn’t there. I would try to laugh the saddened feeling away as I walked back to my room, and from there I would try to organize my stuff before grabbing my journal and pen. Then the back and forth of going to the hospital only to be told to go back to the hotel would happen. Being told to go back to the hotel would make me feel a bubble of guilt build up.

This carried on for a while, I wasn’t sure how long this cycle went on. I was laying in bed one morning when Dawn knocked at my door, per usual.

“Come in Dawn!” I yelled as I threw my blanket off as I sat up, hearing the door open and close as Dawn entered. We went through our usual routine of her asking me how my night was, and how much I slept. She left with a small, “Eat and take care of yourself sweetheart.” I walked with her to the door with a smile as I gave her a small nod. When she left, I took my chance to sit on the couch, sitting still for a while before getting up and going to go get breakfast. Silently eating my breakfast wasn’t much different than any other day, the silent bubbling emotions in the back of my chest never sat well. I would go back into my room, constantly reorganizing everything and messing with the ring that hung around my neck a bit.

After messing around with my belongings for a while, I decided to grab my pen and journal and try my luck once again. I made my way to the hospital, shoving my pen back into my bun and my journal into my pocket I held little hope about being able to go into Edward’s room. My trip felt shorter this time around as I had grown accustom to going back and forth between the hospital and the hotel.

Walking into the hospital, there were quite a few people who turned to look at the entrance, staring at me as I entered. Even for a private hospital, there were quite a few people who were waiting to get medical attention or waiting to visit someone in there. I tried giving them friendly smiles as I walked passed them and made my way to the halls I had tried walking down several times these last couple of days.

The hallways were mostly empty except the occasional doctor and nurse who had been walking down the hallways checking on their patients. I would wave and smile at to most of the employees and some of the patients that had their doors open. I had a soft smile as I turned to look out the window, I could see the outside of the hospital looking clean and pretty. The trees were vibrant and were swaying with the breeze. I let out a small content sigh, even for such a gloomy place, it did have a rather lovely outside.

Pushing myself out of my thoughts, I looked down the hallway to where I was walking. As I walked, I saw a familiar looking blond-haired boy in a wheelchair being pushed by a dirty blond soldier. I felt a weight from my shoulders get lifted off slightly.

“Already up?” I asked with a happy tone. The joy that I felt when seeing him at least being wheeled made me lose a small bit of the guilt that had been building up in me. I walked with the two of them as Ed gave me a small nod.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sit still anymore. My arm was messed up, so I needed to call Winry,” Ed spoke as he placed his left hand on his right shoulder. I nodded gently as we arrived at his room. I opened the door as Brosh wheeled Edward in, helping Ed get on the bed. I walked over to the bed as Ed was sat up. I pulled out my journal and grabbed my pen from my bun as I took as seat at the edge of the edge of his bed. I quickly opened the journal, flicking through the pages to get to the first clean page.

“ _He’s alright._ ” I quickly scribbled down before shutting the journal and placing it on my lap as I stuffed the pen back into my bun.

“What are you writing down?” Ed asked curiously as he shifted his legs a bit. I turned to look at him as I heard Brosh walk out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Nothing to important, just a small reminder,” I lied with a small smile. He gave me a small look.

“Whatever,” he grumbled out as he turned to look out the window. I pouted a bit as I turned to look at the door. There was a silence between the two of us, and on my side, it felt like there were many things to be said, but none of us wanted to say anything.

“You two idiots really had me worried,” I finally admitted out as I carefully laid down across the foot of the bed.

“Why? We’re fine, Alphonse should be somewhere around here, and I’m just a little cut up,” Edward spoke nonchalantly.

“A little?” I groaned at his easygoing attitude. I turned my head to look at him a bit, giving him a small frown. The bubble of worry I felt quickly popped and flooded out.

“When I got there, you were half dead for crying out loud! You were covered in blood for fuck sake,” I groaned as I turned to look up at the ceiling. “Apart from that, your arm is fucked for whatever reason,” I gestured out a bit.

“We’re friends, are we not? I just…” I cut myself off a bit, closing my eyes before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

“I just. I can’t help but feel like it’s partially my fault. I let you guys go while I tried to go do my own thing. If I had just—”

“Ava, shup up. Don’t blame yourself,” Edward cut me off, making me turn to him a bit. The guilt had bubbled up and spilled out a bit without me even realizing it.

“No one told you to join us, and no one is telling you to stay here. If you want you can go. Alphonse and I made this choice. We chose this path, and we don’t need to have anyone else worry for us. It’s my own fault I’m here, no one else’s,” Edward spoke as if he had done this song and speech dozens of times previously. The look on his face was stone cold, as if the moment he could show vulnerability was quickly covered up by a wall. I nodded gently.

“Right…” I muttered out softly, looking back up at the ceiling. I opened my mouth, about to say something, but quickly shut it as I closed my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts up a bit.

“Were you going to say something?” Edward spoke curiously as I quickly shook my head.

“No. It’s nothing, I’m just thinking is all,” I spoke quickly, trying not to let that linger for much longer than it should have. This obviously didn’t fly as Edward quickly asked, “About?”

“What if I had gone with both of you?” I asked, my mind filling up with all the possible outcomes of the situation.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t or whatever,” I waved off a bit as I opened my eyes a bit. “I just can’t help but wonder. Would I have also been in this same position, in the hospital with a fucked arm, or would we all be alright?” I pondered out loud.

“It really doesn’t matter in the end. Al and I haven’t seen you fight, so what’s the point in wondering?” Ed spoke. The way he spoke, I couldn’t help but feel that lingering feeling of ill trust. Then again, all I’ve ever done around them is lie.

“You have a point,” I could only agree with him.

“So, Ed?” I asked, breaking the silence once more.

“Hm?” He hummed out in acknowledgement.

“What actually happened in there?” I asked curiously. With that question, Ed shifted slightly, causing me to actually turn to him. “Want me to sit up so you can lay down?”

“I’m alright, my cut feels irritated is all. I don’t need to lay down,” He quickly said. I chuckled softly as I could feel him already feeling annoyed with all the time he’s been still.

“I found something that could have answered my questions. Someone came up and attacked, before I could actually do a proper look around. We got into a fight and now here I am,” He wrapped up quickly, not giving away any kind of information to me. I sighed softly, knowing I wouldn’t be able to get any information out of him.

“So, how’d your arm get fucked?”

“Winry kills me over it, but I break it all the time,” Ed admitted with a small shameless chuckle. “I know Winry’s work can go through a lot, so I like to see how far I can push it. She gets angry with me, but it’s always better at the end. She manages to find little ways to strengthen it or make it even lighter than before.” Ed said with a small grin as he wiggled his fingers slightly.

“So, you like fucking up her work, just to get it done better?” I asked, honestly surprised. When was the last time I decided an upgrade would be good?

“Yeah, do you not?” Ed looked almost shocked.

“Hahaha,” I laughed before I deadpanned, “No. Why do you think I asked to tag along? My automail has been terrible for years. I’ve worn the same arm for a year.”

“A year? Fuck, you’re crazy,” He laughed.

“No! I just actually take care of my arm!” I sat up to look at him properly.

“If you like taking care of it, you would get an upgrade. When was the last time you even had a better arm?” Ed asked, as if nothing was wrong with such a simple question. I felt my breathing cut short as I turned away from him slightly.

“I…” I stammered out slightly, trying to recall when the last time I properly decided to get a brand-new arm.

“Ava? When was the last time you got an arm?” This time it was Ed that had a slightly worried tone. I simply looked at the ground, swinging my legs from the bed a bit.

“I don’t remember,” I admitted softly, my face quickly feeling flushed.

“Fucking. You need a new arm, haven’t you outgrown your arm yet?”

“Not really… I outgrew it once or twice, I’m bound to stay this height for the rest of my life,” I groaned sadly. This caused Edward to laugh slightly.

“Anyways!” I quickly tried to push away from the subject of my arm, over to his mechanic. “You and Winry, eh? Something up?” I turned to look at him with a wide grin. This made Edward quickly yell out that they were just childhood friends. I nodded with a small laugh, getting off his bed. “Just messing around with you, relax.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, obviously annoyed by the little joke. I watched him for a moment before looking at his automail arm being supported.

“That’s weird though.”

“What’s weird?” He asked normally.

“It’s just. That’s never really happened to me before, and that’s that I have a tendency of doing my own maintenance and trust me. If anyone knows how to fuck up a screw placement, or manage to make me arm almost unmovable, it would be me.” I joked a bit, grinning slightly at the mistakes I had made many times when I would try to fix my own automail. Ed let out a small snicker as I carried on.

“Anyway, it really may just be that you’re rude and fucked up Winry’s work,” I waved my hand around a bit.

“Or?”

“Or nothing, dropping it there since I really don’t know anything about automail. I’ve read a few books about maintenance and basic things I would personally need. Disconnecting, reconnecting the nerves. How to carefully remove the automail without making it feel like my limbs are burning. Y’know, basic stuff,” I spoke casually.

“Why would you need to know that?” Ed asked. I looked at him.

“Oh, right. Uh… I guess I never did tell you guys, did I? When I got my automail, I really didn’t take my resting time and just went straight in to do anything I could. I ended up fucking up stumps a bit. On the occasion I need to take medication to help my nerves feel like they’re burning. It’s on the occasion, nothing to worry about. Apart from that, it’s easier on my stumps to remove my automail when I go to bed, helps ease the nerves and usually lets me rest easier.” I said with a small shrug, leaving out the bigger details that.

“That’s weird.”

“Huh? Is it?” I asked as I looked at him.

“What you do. Why don’t you just get it checked by a mechanic or something?” HE questioned with a small shrug, making me groan.

“You sound just like Dawn and Uncle Roy,” I groaned out as I facepalmed softly.

“Uncle Roy!? W-Wait. You’re related to that bastard!?” Ed practically screamed out, making me realize what I had just said.

“Oh…” Was all I could muster out before letting out a couple of sheepish chuckles.

“Why are you laughing!?” He sounded almost panicked, which made me give him a wide smile.

“It’s just that you sounded almost petrified when you heard me call him my Uncle, it was pretty funny. The look on your face was even better,” I settled down my laughter as I took a couple of relaxed breaths. “Anyways, Roy isn’t my Uncle, he’s just a family friend. I saw him so much, he just become like family. Hence why I call him Uncle,” I explained, something that the moment Edward heard, he seemed to have visibly relaxed.

“You could have started with that,” Edward let out a relaxed sigh, which made me let out another soft chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah.” I chuckled as I walked towards the door.

“But you want to know something?” I grinned to myself as I opened the door.

“What?”

“The look on your face was worth not telling you at the start, pipsqueak,” I quickly turned to shoot him the grin before running out the door and quickly shutting it as the door got hit. From the inside of the room, I could hear Edward yelling something about not being short. I shook my head softly.

“Everything okay in there Miss Hughes?” Ross asked I looked up at her. For a moment I forgot that Ed was in the hospital, and I forgot that Ross and Brosh and were outside his room. I nodded quickly with a grin, “Everything is alright, just messing with him. Anyways, have you seen Alphonse?” I asked with a small smile as Ross shook her head gently.

“I haven’t seen Alphonse Elric around, but if we do see him, we’ll inform him that you are looking for him,” Ross said. I gave her a small nod, “Thank you!” I said as I began to walk off, thinking about what to do for a while.

I began to walk around the hospital as I looked for the seven-foot suit of armor. The joy I held from talking with Edward was slowly draining away, though I still held happiness form talking with Ed something about not being able to find Alphonse bothered me. I grumbled softly to myself as I walked to the waiting room, giving up on the search for Al for a little while. I took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room, sitting there for a minute as I let out a small yawn. I pulled my pen and journal out and began to write a tiny bit.

“ _I accidentally slipped. Whoops. Ed knows that I call Roy Uncle now. Damn. That’s alright. One less thing… Sorry Roy, Ed will, 100%, probably, pester you. Hahaha. Bastard, lovely to know what he thinks of the higher ranks._ ”

I giggled to myself softly before closing the journal softly. I placed it on my lap looking down at it with a soft smile. I shook my head softly as I stood up, stretching out slightly as I stuffed my journal back into my pocket along with shoving my pen back into my hair. I walked out of the hospital, deciding to walk around the area.

There was a small plaza like area that had multiple little shops that sold knick-knacks and there where multiple little food shops. The aroma of the food combined into a nice delightful scent that attracted a bunch of people to the plaza.

I looked up at the sky as I walked, the sun had been high up in the sky, already coming down a bit. This told me that it had been rather early in the afternoon. It was past noon, that was for sure. This finally made me realize how long I had been up at this point, but my mood had been slightly hectic. I felt guilty from what had happened the past days, but seeing Edward today made me feel a sense of relief. It lifted the heavy feeling in my mind, and while not all of it left, I felt much better than before. Though I still felt exhausted from the lack of sleep, I felt much better than before.

I shook my head softly, letting out a small chuckle to ease myself off slightly. I looked around and spotted a small sandwich shop, it was small and had a decent amount of people around it. People were chatting and eating, there were a couple of tables outside that had been occupied. I walked over to the stand and ordered a sandwich along with a cup of juice.

Once I got my food, I walked to an empty table and took a seat, quietly eating. I could hear the radio that the shop had on, it wasn’t loud so I could barley hear it. I felt like I recognized the tune, but I hadn’t been sure. That didn’t stop me from humming along softly, even if I had been completely wrong. The entire time that I sat there eating, it was a clam, a sense of relaxation ran over me.

“I wonder where Al is,” I quietly talked to myself as I finished eating. When I finished eating I stood up, clearing up my mess and went to throw in the trash. I walked back to the hospital, slowly making my way over there. I would watch as people walked and did their daily deals. People walking with their families, people laughing and having their daily commute. I smiled as I carried on my walk to the hospital.

Soon enough, I was outside the hospital and that’s when I took my time to actually pay attention to it. I could see that there were one or two guards standing on the outside of the hospital. There could have been more, but I couldn’t see anyone other than the guards in the front. The courtyard in the front were neat and pretty, they looked as if they had been worked on every day. The hospital building itself looked clean, although the building had the normal wear and tear buildings receive over the years. Overall, the building had clean windows, you could see some people walking down the hallways as they went from one room to another.

I watched for a second that people were walking down the hallway, and that’s when a familiar suit of armor appeared in my sigh. I had turned away for a moment, but the moment I saw the familiar shine, I turned my attention properly. I could see the suit of armor walking, and I got rather excited, “Al!” I shouted, excited to see my friend. Just as I was about to run in to go find him, a pain in my knee shot up making me stumble a bit. I grumbled slightly as I began to slowly walk again.

“Ah fuck, I need to be careful,” I mumbled slightly. The pain in my knee, slowly subsiding again as I began to take it slowly how I walked. I grinned as I made my way inside the hospital as fast as I could handle. I tried make my way through the halls, using the wall as my support. I leaned against the wall as I took a small breather, holding my knee and giving it a small massage.

“You’re very bothersome,” I let out a soft sigh as I simply leaned against the wall. A nurse had asked me if I was alright, making me laugh and waved her off, stating that I was alright. I pushed myself off the wall a bit and stood straight, making sure to keep as much weight from my knee. The nurse nodded and walked away, this made me sigh and groan to myself softly.

“Right, enough,” I let out a heavy sigh as I placed my hands on my hips. I began to walk to Ed’s room, and outside I could see Ross, she was standing around, guarding Ed’s door.

“Hey Ross!” I called out with a small wave. Ross turned to look at me, she looked almost ready to salute someone, only to quickly visibly relax. She smiled at me before calling me.

“What are you doing here again Ava?” Ross asked as she placed her hands on her hips, a mother like attitude being taken up. I let out a small groan as I leaned against the wall.

“Aw, come on, I can visit my friends right?” I pouted a bit before looking down at the ground with a small sigh. “Well, I honestly came here because I spoke to Ed for a little while. I wouldn’t mind talking to him, but I kind of wanted to talk with Alphonse also. I saw him walk around a moment ago, I just didn’t know where he went,” I spoke, gesturing with my hands a bit.

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you Miss Hughes, but Alphonse hadn’t been here at all today,” Ross spoke, making my look up at her, furrowing my eyebrows a bit. If Al hadn’t been in the room all day, where the hell would he be?

“That’s… That’s weird,” I hesitantly spoke, trying to wrap my head around the idea that Al hadn’t been there. The two brothers were inseparable, what the hell happened in that laboratory?

I couldn’t linger on the thought for long when I heard footsteps. I turned excitedly, hoping that it would have been the hollow footsteps of Alphonse. While I felt a bit of disappointment that it wasn’t, but what I say was a familiar father figure.

“Mr. Maes!” I called out excitedly, pushing myself off the wall, to stand and look at him. I could see Maes grin widely as he raised his hand up to say hello.

“Ava! Did you know Edward brought in a pretty blonde girl to his room?” Maes almost immediately asked, getting straight to the point. He gave me a quick hug before he pulled away and held me by my shoulders. I gently shook my head about to speak up, but before I could, Maes just moved me aside gently as he quickly went through Edward’s door. The two officers and I let out a laugh, I quickly tried to recover as I peaked through the door.

“Yo! Ed my boy! Is it true that you are getting it on with a woman in your hospital room?” Maes asked casually, as if he didn’t just burst through the door. Hearing him ask that question, it made me start laughing, making me hold my stomach as my eyes started to feel almost watery from laughter. I could hear Edward start yelling, trying to explain that Winry was simply his mechanic and that she was just a childhood friend. This didn’t help Edward’s case, simply making Maes peg it on slightly. Ross walked into the room and she placed her hand on my back, helping me relax slightly.

Edward grumbled slightly as he got back onto his bed, “Winry, this is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes,” to this Maes extended his hand towards Winry, something to which Winry gratefully took. Maes started to rapidly shake her hand, which Winry smiled and laugh through.

“I’m Maes Hughes. Pleased to meet you,” Maes spoke enthusiastically. Winry smiled as she introduced herself with a small laugh and a smile. I walked over next to Maes, looking at the two friends. Edward looked at me, before looking up at Maes.

“Nice to see ya Hughes, but is it all right for you to sneak away from work?” Ed asked, obviously trying to get Maes out of the room as soon as possible. Maes looked at Ed responding with a smug, “I’m off duty for the afternoon.” I turned to look up at him, furrowing my brows slightly. Why would he have the afternoon off? I thought for a second before realizing what the date was.

“Oh fuck,” I muttered to myself, no one really listening to me as they were wrapped up in their own conversation. I forgot that today had been Elicia’s birthday, and I began to rack my head over gifts I could get the little girl.

“Hold on a second!” Winry’s tone of voice quickly kicked me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, and she had a look of worry that quickly enveloped her calm happy demeaner.

“Just what kind of dangerous business have you been getting into?” She looked at Edward, seemingly lecturing Edward and his adventures. Edward quickly shot his hands up, trying to defend themselves, “Well, uh… You see,” Edward seemed to contemplate telling her for a moment before he dropped his hands and looking away from her.

“Well, it’s not a big deal. It’s nothing that concerns you,” Edward said, his demeaner quickly changing from the easy going, to holding up and shielding his emotions. Winry glared at him for a moment for a while longer, she let out a small sigh as she stood up straight and looked away from him. Winry had been visibly upset at his reply, annoyed that she didn’t get the reply she hoped for,

“Of course not,” Winry huffed out sadly. “It’s one of those things that you brothers wouldn’t tell me, even if I asked,” Winry spoke as she collected her stuff. I watched their interaction, wondering why she would say something like that. It was then that I realized why Edward had told me what he had, he already had Winry who was constantly worrying about the two.

I smiled softly, the two had a connection unlike I had seen. Edward valued his friendship with Winry, and he didn’t want to worry her with the information about the Philosopher’s Stone. Though he didn’t show it, he really cared for Winry, and didn’t want to worry her past what he already had. He wanted to keep her safe. I let out a small sharp exhale as I turned to look up at Winry, who was slipping on her jacket.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Winry picked up her large tool case. “I have to find an inn to stay at tonight.” This made me turn to look up at Maes, who had a rather large smile on his face. I could already feel that he had an idea in mind.

“You can stay at one of the Military Lodging Facilities for cheap if you mention my name,” Edward suggested as he slowly simmered down. Winry turned to look at him, confusion written all over her face, “Military what? What sounds to stiff.” Winry’s face scrunched up slightly. I turned to looked at her, about to tell her that she could have stayed with me, but that’s when Maes spoke up.

“Oh yeah! C’mon then, if that’s the case, you can spend the night at my place!” They joy that resonated from Maes was suspicious, and you could tell he had something planned other than just being gracious. Winry seemed stunned as Maes walked closer to her as she let out a small nervous laugh.

“I don’t want to impose myself on somebody I just met for the first time,” Winry tried to counter him to no avail. Maes had already been in front of her, smiling widely.

“Don’t worry about it! My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you!” Maes grabbed her hand gently, already starting to drag her out. “Okay! Let’s do that and let’s go!” He took Winry’s toolbox as he dragged her out the door a bit.

“See you later Ava!” He exclaimed to me, laughing as he dragged Winry out, leaving everyone else watching the spectacle that was happening. “Yeah…” I muttered out, wondering fi we should have let him drag her off. She was safe alright, but who knows how her sanity will be after seeing Maes with his family.

“If he keeps doing that, he’s going to look like a kidnapper,” Ed spoke as he quickly moved of from the scene. I nodded in agreement as I turned to look at him. He was looking down at his arm, moving it around slightly.

“Feeling better?” I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved her arm around a bit as he looked at me.

“Yeah, feels like everything is in order again.” Ed spoke nonchalantly, making me take a mental note in his choice of words. I nodded my head gently as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Ed stared at me confused, and I quickly pulled back my arm, chuckling sheepishly.

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” I stood up, walking towards the door, avoiding any kind of questioning.

“If you see Alphonse, let him know I was here and that I say help,” I turned my head slightly, though I could feel the heat on my cheeks rise up quickly, I gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, sure,” the look on his face had almost been blank, confused. His yellow eyes blinked slightly, before he came back to his senses. I turned around quickly and made my way out, closing the door behind me as I could hear him call my name out a bit. I gave a small sigh as I began to walk out of the hospital, not feeling like dealing with a mental toll of making a fool of myself.

I quickly made my way out of the hospital, shoving my hands into my pockets slightly, being reminded of the journal that had been shoved into my pocket. I pulled it out before grabbing my pen out of my hair, quickly opening my journal as I began to write away at my journal as I carefully walked back to the hotel. As I wrote away in my journal, I couldn’t help but think about Edward. As I wrote, I could see several stray marks as my handwriting began to get sloppy. I let out a small groan as I clicked my pen shut and put it away, along with my journal. I grumbled slightly before stopping abruptly to look up at the sky.

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” I groaned out to myself softly, trying to calm myself down a bit. “What goddamned instinct,” I sighed out, trying to get it through my head that it was nothing bad. I was just someone who worried for him, a friend who came to support him. So, why did it feel like I did that for other reasons?

I shook my head as I carried on my walk to the hotel, trying my best to think about anything other than my sudden and impulsive actions. Other than that, the walk had been rather peaceful and pleasant as the streets hadn’t been completely empty, you could see a couple or two going off on dates or having an afternoon walk. I smiled softly as I carried on walking to the hotel, slowly getting my mind off of everything.

When I got to the hotel, I practically skipped to my room, trying to evade as much knee pain as possible. When I made it to my room I went to my suitcase and began to rummage through my stuff. I pulled out all my things, getting frustrated that I didn’t have anything that looked good enough to give to Elicia.

“For fuck sake, nothing. Do I just get her a replica of my clothes?” I asked myself as I looked out the fabric that had been sprawled out across my hotel room. I scrunched my nose up as I shook my head, looking around and seeing the spare pieces of metal that I carried around thrown next to a scarp pieces of fabric.

“Ah, I think I got it,” I said as I gathered my things up, throwing everything back onto my bed and leaving only the pieces of metal and scrap fabric on the ground. I sat down on the ground as I began to play with the metals and fabric of a bit.

“Never mind, what the fuck do I do with this?” I groaned to myself, as I let the things fall onto the ground. I stared at the things before messing with my automail for a bit, before thinking about something.

“This may or may not work,” I Talked to myself as I moved the pieces of metal and fabric together.

“One,” I counted as I clapped my hand, hovering them over the fabric and metals. There was a small bright flash of blue light before ti vanished. Right where the separate pieces of fabric and metals lay, laid 4 different sized bracelets.

“Hell yeah!” I cheered slightly as I grabbed the four bracelets and stood up. I grabbed my medication and shoved it in my pocket, and as quickly as I could have handled, I made my way out of my room and headed for the Hughes’ Residence. I had taken a quick detour to get purchase a small little gift bag before going off into a jog to get to the party as quickly as I could.

I huffed slightly as I arrived at their gates. I walked into the courtyard, holding the gift bag close as I knocked on the door slightly before opening it slightly, peeking in a bit. I carefully walked in as people looked at me confused, just before Maes seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Come on in Ava!” Maes greeted me as he wrapped his arm around me gently as he pulled me around the house, leading me to where Winry was. I waved to her a bit, still holding onto the bag slightly. Maes dropped me off with Winry before he made his way to Elicia, giving her all his attention. I smiled gently to his actions before I let out a small sigh.

“Jeez, that man really can’t go five minutes without gushing over Elicia?” I mumbled out jokingly, holding the little gift bag close to me.

“Oh yeah, you missed when we arrived. Elicia was just the cutest!” Winry gushed slightly, making me chuckle.

“You sound just like Maes,” I joked out as I looked at her, smiling brightly.

“I guess I do,” Winry spoke as she brought her fingers up to her chin, feigning a thoughtful position. I let out a small chuckled as I looked around the room a bit.

“What are you looking for?” Winry asked curiously, I turned to her before holding up the little gift bag.

“Well, I didn’t really see where the gift table was. Mr. Maes didn’t tell me where it was, he just, dragged me and left me here,” I spoke with a small pout.

“Oh!” Winry grabbed my arm and dragged me along towards the gift table. I couldn’t say much as she dragged me along. I felt my face heat up as she dragged me along and stood in front of the table, turning to me and extending her hand a bit, showing it off.

“Here it is!” Winry was beaming, I gave a small nod as I placed the gift bag on the table.

“Th-thanks,” I smiled gently, it wasn’t long before our conversation shifted off into nothing but jokes and small chat. She would ask me questions about my automail, to which I would reply that I was taking care of it and showing it to her, well as much as I could.

It wasn’t long that everyone began to gather around the table, the food had already been placed on the table. Elicia stood on a chair at the head of the table, I stood next to the Hughes’ family as Elicia giggled and blew out the candles of her cake. Soon enough, everyone began to eat, and I stood off to the side, still chatting to Winry a bit.

When most everyone had been done eating, it was time for Elicia to opened up her gifts. She opened up several gifts before I walked up to her with my small bag, placing it in front of her with a small sheepish grin. Even though she was a child, I felt like my gift was subpar compared to what everyone had been giving her today.

“It’s not much, but we’ll match,” I grinned softly as Elicia pulled out the bracelets. She held up three, two bigger sized bracelets compared to a small tiny bracelet. I pulled up my right hand as I pulled down my sleeve a bit, revealing a matching bracelet that was primarily metal, but still had fabric on it. Elicia’s eyes seemed to have quickly light up as she noticed the matching group.

“The smallest one is for you, the other two are for your mommy and daddy,” I smiled as I pointed at the bracelets. Elicia turned to her parents, showing them the bracelets and excitedly put them on her parents. I smiled as Elicia quickly returned to opening her gifts, Maes walked over next to me and ruffled my hair gently.

“So, why the bracelets?” He asked me, and I looked up at him as he wore a wide smile.

“Because,” I lifted up my own hand, showing my own, “We’ll always be connected.” It was small statement, but it was something that we held close to the two of us. He put his arm over my shoulder, acting more as a father than he had before. I chuckled slightly as we all watched Elicia’s happy reactions to opening her gifts.

It didn’t take Elicia long to go through her gifts and soon enough she was playing with her toys. She kept a small stuffed animal close to her the entire time, but primarily messed with the toy mouse that Maes had gotten her. Yet, as fast as she left, she came right back, pointing out that her toy wasn’t moving.

“Oh? I guess it’s defective,” Maes said as he took the toy from his daughter’s hand, obviously being slightly irked by the fact that the toy wasn’t working. Winry quickly stepped forward, bending down a bit toward Elicia, asking if she could take a look at it.

Winry taking Elicia’s toy mouse led to her quickly going about to fix the toy. I took the time to walk out of there for a moment and go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I quickly grabbed a glass and filled it up with water, I grabbed my medication form my pocket and quickly took it. I scrunched up my face slightly as I put the pills back into my pocket and left the glass in the sink. I rested my hands on the sink for a moment before shaking my head and going off back to where Maes and Winry were. I could se the two of them chatting, and I took my chance to sit down on the floor next to Maes.

“Now Ed calls me because he was hospitalized for some major injures. It also seems like Al’s worried and bothered about something,” Winry spoke out solemnly. From my seat on the floor, I could feel a small pit of guilt bubbled upwards and Winry began to express her worry.

“Ed’s automail. I attached a new one a little over half a month ago, but taking a look at him today, it’s damaged all over the place. And his body is also like that… Just what kind of life are they living?” Winry asked, the question floating around the air, unanswered. Winry carried on as I slowly began to tune her out and my thoughts began to linger around. My thoughts began to hold onto the guilt and began to make me feel even heavier with hearing Winry’s worry for the two brothers.

I had figured out the brother’s secret without them even mentioning it. I had learned what they were looking for by snooping into conversations I shouldn’t have. I knew that there was something in the 5th Laboratory that the brothers had been looking for. I knew more than Winry would have ever expected to know. The bubble of guilt felt like it could have erupted at any moment, I let out soft shaky exhales, trying to clam down.

I looked up at Elicia who had been playing with her small toy mouse. She was happily playing as she sat on Winry’s lap, humming quietly to herself. I could feel myself slowly relax a bit. That was when three little boys had walked up to her, “Elicia! We want to play!” This made Elicia look up to Winry.

“Will you put me down now?” Winry looked to at Elicia as she obliged and set Elicia down. The three boys argued over who would get to play with Elicia, I giggled slightly when I felt the Maes stand up from his chair. I turned to look up when I heard Maes cock his gun and point to the ceiling.

“Listen up punks, don’t you dare touch my daughter or you’ll pay to me,” Maes threatened. I quickly shot up from the floor and grabbed his arm gently, “Mr. Maes! Don’t scare the children!” I yelled at him, trying to grab the gun. He soon put it away as the boys ran off with Elicia. I let out a small sigh as I shook my head gently.

Within the next hour or so, everyone had flooded out of the house. Elicia, even though she was fighting it, was falling asleep in Maes’ arms. I smiled gently as I followed him to put her to sleep, grabbing the clothes I had left in her room from previous days of sleeping at the Hughes’ household.

“Staying the night?” Maes asked me as he tucked Elicia into bed. I nodded gently as I threw my pajamas over my shoulder. “Yeah, unless you want me to go back to the hotel,” I smirked a bit, knowing he wouldn’t allow me just to leave. He shook his head as he led me out of the room.

“Well, good night then Ava,” Maes said as he ruffled my hair gently. I walked to the bathroom and quickly got dressed into my pajamas, taking my hair out of my bun, my pen falling out of my hair.

“Oh!” I exclaimed slightly, having completely forgot that I even had my journal and pen in the first place. I picked it up and pulled my journal out of my pants out, stacking them onto of the clothing as I walked out of the bathroom into the living room. I could see two pillows and a couple of blankets set out on the couch already, which made me smile.

For the night, I ended up spending it writing some things down, trying to not make my emotions bubbled to heavily. When I found it to be way to late for my liking, I closed my journal and turned off the lights that I had left on, leaving only a small lamp on. I walked over to the couch and got comfortable, and for the first time in what felt like months, I got to sleep without issue.

I could see Edward, fighting a blur, I couldn’t get a good sight of who. I could recognize the blond-haired male anywhere, the familiar braid, jacket, and even height. Though, I could see him fighting a green blur, though the blur was constantly distorting into hues of brown and gold. I tried yelling, and I found my voice to be gone. My throat felt like it had been ripped out, and it felt painful to even whisper. I winced harshly, as I looked around. I could see Alphonse, I recognized the color of armor anywhere, especially due to the length. Al was on the ground, almost shining. I tired to reach out of Edward, try to ask for help, but I found my arms bound to something. Everything blurred for a moment, and I felt out of my own body. I felt like I was being forced to watch something I didn’t want to.

I could see myself, bloodied, tied to the ground. There seemed to be a small pool of crimson around me, though I looked different in some ways, and I couldn’t figure out how. Alphonse was shining, he was red, purple, black, and a variety of hues. Edward was still fighting, though he looked to be winning. He had the blur pinned down. I felt an odd sense of horror linger though; shouldn’t I be feeling joy that Ed had this thing pinned down? My questioned had been answered when I saw a spike tear through the middle of Ed’s torso, I could see the way he stiffened, the way his eyes had widened in horror. I could feel myself want to yell, but nothing came out.

My eyes shot open just before the spike was pulled out. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, my breathing uneven and I could feel sweat. I threw off the blankets as I sat up, gently rubbing my face.

“What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?” I repeated, trying to get the images out of my mind. I pulled my legs up onto the couch, hugging myself close as I could continuously see the look of horror in my head.

“Nothing, happened. Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare,” I tried to reason with myself, nothing helped my head calm down. No matter what I did, I could still feel the way my throat burned, I could still see Alphonse completely fucked, and nothing could save me from the frightened horrified look that Edward had worn. Every time I blinked, I felt like I could still see it.

I groaned to myself as I pushed myself off the couch, shakily walked into the kitchen. I began to clean up the mess that had been in there, and throughout the house. I began to tidy up the home, trying to distract myself from what I had just dreamed. I made sure the leftovers had been properly fixed into the fridge and washed the dishes that had slowly been piling up from cleaning around the areas I was freely able to navigate.

Before I knew it, morning had already been there. I could only tell as Gracia had woken up and opened up the windows I had so diligently kept closed all night. I turned to look at her, almost petrified since I hadn’t been expecting anyone to be awake already. I sighed in relief as we chatted slightly, simply telling her that I had a nightmare and that I couldn’t sleep after that. It wasn’t long after that that Maes was up and about, followed by Winry, and not long after, Elicia.

It felt slow, but we all ate breakfast together, talking and sharing a couple of stories from last night. It had severed as a decent distraction from what had happened last night. When we finished eating, I quickly ran off to get dressed. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I washed my face gently.

“So much for sleeping,” I groaned to myself slightly as I hung my head down in a bit of defeat. I carefully pulled my hair back up into my bun before walking back out into the living room, grabbing the journal and pen that I left on the table. I stuffed my pen back into my hair and shoved the journal into my pocket.

I was the first one who stepped outside, I stood in the front yard taking in the morning. I felt tired, and I had hoped that a bit of fresh air would waken me up slightly. I was wrong, but it did help me feel a little bit better, but I was certain if I lingered for longer, I would quickly relapse.

I heard Winry and Maes step next to me, Maes placed his hand on my shoulder looking down at me a bit. I waved him off a bit, mouthing a small, “Nightmare.” He gave me a small nod as the three of us began to make our daily trip to visit the Elric Brothers. Winry and I let Maes take the lead, he had been a few steps ahead of us, and we all made sure to keep it that way.

“Are you alright?” Winry asked me, and I turned to look at her, confused.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well, you seem a bit off,” She shrugged a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, yesterday you were excited. You seemed happy, and today you seem down. Reminds me of what Ed does.”

“Oh, sorry. I just. I didn’t have the best sleep last night and it causes me to feel tired and a lot less energetic than usual,” I said with a small wave trying my best to not let her into the nightmare I had last night. She glared at me gently before huffing.

“You really do remind me of Ed, keeping secrets that is.”

“Eh? Sorry, it’s just,” I scratched the back of my neck a bit, trying to form words properly. “Maybe someday soon, okay? I just, don’t feel comfortable yet,” I muttered out softly, looking away from her.

“Fine,” she huffed slightly, but from the tone of her voice I could tell she understood. I couldn’t help but linger on the thought of why she would compare me to Ed. I wasn’t really acting like he does, was I? I questioned myself before the memory of yesterday popped into my mind. Edward did really shield himself off almost immediately when Winry asked what was up.

“Oh, Winry, I meant to ask,” I snapped my fingers slightly, quickly trying to change the subject.

“Yeah?” She asked as she turned to look at me.

“Did you forget a screw or something in Ed’s automail? I know I don’t know much about automail, but I’ve fucked with mine plenty of times to know that whatever happened wasn’t because he was being reckless. Though, it partially is by the looks of it,” I pointed out as I turned to look at where I was walking. This caused Winry to start stuttering out in a bit of surprise.

“Look Win, I’m not being rude or anything. I just wanted to know. You seem like you adore your work, and I’m not going to stand here and act like I know anything, but I just want to know. After all,” I turned to look at her, giving her a grin, “I’d love it if the Rockbell’s became my automail mechanics.”

This seemed to have caught Winry off guard as she stopped in her tracks. She blinked before she quickly began to walk again. “I was so tired, I forgot an important screw,” she admitted a bit.

“I really didn’t mean to! And now he’s in the hospital,” Winry spoke out with guilt.

“Well, it’s not all your fault. Idiot obviously decided to get into a massive fight without thinking about it properly,” I waved off a bit, holding back the fact that Edward spoke so highly about her automail work.

There was a small silent between us before she asked, “Are you sure you want us to be your mechanics?”

“Yeah. If Fullmetal gets his arm and leg checked, and he’s been doing well this long. I would like to get my arm and leg done too, plus!” I waved my arm a bit, “You forgot a screw and look how well that arm held up!” This sudden energy burst I pulled out seemed to have cheered Winry up quite a bit.

This lightened up the whole mood for the walk to the hospital. Winry and I chatted behind Maes the entire way. Winry was pointing out small adjustments she could try to make in my arm, talking to me about how I can relax my nerves and help lower the pain. As she spoke, I kept a mental note about everything she said. It wasn’t until we got to the hospital that Winry and I stopped talking about the minor things that we could do to my arm.

As we walked down the hallway of the hospital, Winry picked her pace up a bit as she walked ahead of Maes. I quickly picked up my pace, trying to catch up with her, but deciding to keep pace between both Maes and her. Our footsteps fell into a small rhythm before being knocked off of we got closer to the door. When we got to Ed’s door, we greeted Ross with a small wave and a smile, and Winry was the one who opened the door rather quickly.

“It’s not like I wanted this body!” I could hear Alphonse’s hollow voice echoed through the room and hallway. I had stopped in the middle of my tracks, right behind Winry. I couldn’t see inside the room much, but Alphonse’s sudden outburst had shocked everyone who had heard it. I carefully walked right behind Winry, looking into the room as my mind started to feel like it was numbing out.

“S-sorry,” I could see Edward regret something he had said since he had stuttered out an apology. Winry walked into the room, and I quietly followed her inside the room.

“It’s my fault about everything that happened. It’s my fault everything got screwed up,” Ed repented sadly as he stared at his food. I began to let out a few shaky breaths out, trying to relax the bubbling emotions that were popping up as the two went on with their argument.

“But I’ll make it right,” Ed sounded effected by Al’s sudden outburst. He clenched his fists as he almost refused to look up and meet Al’s gaze. “I’ll get you back to your body.”

“And what proof is there that you’re going to really restore my body?” The tone that Alphonse had been using was making me almost regret getting out of bed. He sounded distressed, his hollow voice sounded much colder and distant than I have ever heard it before.

“I’ll definitely restore you! Trust me!” Ed looked up to Alphonse, he wore an afraid look. While I didn’t know exactly what had happened, I tried my best to connect the dots in my head, trying to understand everything that had happened to them.

“You always say that, but you don’t know that for sure! “Trust,” huh?! You’re telling me to trust you when I’m stuck in this hollow body!” Alphonse was yelling, his outburst getting worse and worse as Ed promised things. I leaned against the nearest wall, feeling as my breathing shortened.

“In Alchemy they say a human being is made form the flesh, the mind, and the soul! But was there ever a person that proved that in an experiment!? What should I believe in, my memories?! If you think about it logically all “memory” is just information! So it ‘ought to be possible to create artificial ones!” Alphonse called out, trying to put down all the promises Ed kept promising. Alphonse looked to be in a turmoil that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Though Alphonse’s yelling had not been directed at me, I could feel the effect they had. Suddenly, with a blink of my eyes, I could see myself and my sister in the same position. I could feel myself get light-headed and I could feel the way the words affect me in more ways that I had thought. When I blinked again, I could see the panic Ed wore, the confusion, the shock. I felt sick, I instinctively brought my right hand up to my automail limb, grabbing it and gripping it tightly. I could feel a fake pain run though my nerves.

“Brother, you said there was something you were to scared to tell me, right? I think I know what it was. Could that have been something like my soul and memories are completely fake?” I could feel as those words pierced everyone who heard them. I felt myself want to vomit, everything from the past day quickly overwhelmed me.

“Brother… You, Winry, and Granny, you’ve been lying and tricking me all this time! How do you prove that a person named Alphonse Elric really existed?! Well, brother!?” Alphonse yelled out, only for the sound of slamming something resonated through the room. I barley looking up to look at Ed.

“is that what you really think? Is that what you had been holding inside of you the whole time?” Ed’s faced looked dark and upset, he was visibly shaking. “So are you finished? Is that everything you want to say?” Suddenly, Ed looked rather calm, but there was a visible irritation that you could see via his body language.

No one said a think as Ed stopped shaking, he looked up with a sad smile on his face, “Okay… I see.” Was all he said as he pushed his food cart away from himself as he stood up and began to walk out of his room, staring at the ground. Everyone in the room had been silent, still and unmoving, allowing for all of this to happen.

“Don’t go,” I could hear Winry step a bit as she called out to Ed.

I don’t know when my automail arm began to shake, and I don’t even remember when I had pushed myself off the wall. I could feel myself walking, hell I even felt like I was watching myself move. I didn’t feel in control of my emotions, or in control of my own body in general. I could see as Winry had hit Alphonse with a wrench, to which Alphonse seemed to have backed away from Winry, screaming something that hadn’t quiet registered to my ears. I had walked up, practically looming over Alphonse who had been sat on the ground after Winry’s harsh wrench attack.

One moment I was looming, the next I was on one knee, denting the side of Alphonse’s armor with my automail arm, then I was out of the room. I knew Winry was yelling at Alphonse as I walked out, I could register that by the way I could feel her yells vibrating off the walls and into my deaf ears. When did the sound leave my side?

I had quietly walked out of the room, saying nothing, and showing nothing as I walked down the hallways. I stopped in front of the staircase that led up to the roof, I blankly looked up, thinking if I should have walked up the stairs or not. I huffed out in annoyance as I turned away, my feet carrying me back down the hallway and toward the exit of the hospital.

When I stepped out of the hospital, suddenly the morning that had been perfect and ideal for any other day felt bright and annoying. The air that blew past me was rather cold and left me feeling more voided that I had thought possible. As I walked though, the breeze had slowly helped me relax and bring me back to a sense of reality. I felt back in control and I now could feel the repercussions of having myself let go of all the bubbling emotions. Though, a sense of wanting to let everything out onto someone and something loomed over my mind.

As I walked, I found myself outside the hotel building, staring up at if I felt lost and confused. Though, after several people gave me weird looks, I decided to carry on walking through Central. It felt like the best course of action at the time, though my knee was bound to regret this entire thing later on tonight when I would try to go to bed.

Through my walk, I found nothing significant other than several more food stand and places to eat. More shops that looked interesting to anyone who had free time, and several people who looked mildly interesting to my every moving mind. I felt myself slowly settle down, and everything that had bubbled outward in the roomed seemed to have slowly vanished away as I took in the day, trying everything to get my mind off of it all. The walk had lasted for a while, I started to realize it was getting late when I looked up to a blue sky with orange hues.

I took the sky as a cue to made my way back to the hotel, this time actually entering the building and going to my room almost immediately. As I walked into my room, I leaned against the door once it was shut behind me. “I’m a fucking idiot,” I groaned out softly as I could feel the silent ringing in my ears begin.

I walked over to my bed and let myself fall onto it with a small groan, I carefully moved to take my hair out of my bun and with it came my pen. I groaned softly as I simply placed my hair tie onto the bed along with my pen.

“Fuck you,” I murmured to myself as I slowly rolled over and sat up on my bed. I looked down at my legs with a small frown.

“Dawn is going to kill me if she found out if I didn’t take care of myself,” I murmured to myself, feeling almost hopeless. I stood up and placed most of my weight on my left leg, slowly walking over to my stuff to get clothes to get some sleep in.

“How could he have said that shit? Especially to someone who fucking bound you to a suit of armor. It’s obvious he would do anything for you, and this is how you fucking treat him?” I argued to myself, expressing my annoyance with what happened verbally. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I could see the way my eyes had bags under them, I felt different and distant. I turned away from the mirror as I grabbed my clothes and took a seat on the couch.

“Ed bounded your soul to a suit of armor and you really just yelled at him that you were fake? How could you say something like that? Does that shit not hurt or bother you?” I kept asking the air, my mind filled with images of Alphonse, as if he was in the room with me. Though I knew I wouldn’t receive an answer from the empty room, I couldn’t help but have finally vocally spoken what I felt.

“Fuck, why the fuck do I care so much? I don’t know them; they don’t know me. I need to stop, this isn’t good. I can’t afford this, not this shit,” I grumbled to myself, trying to pull up my emotional barriers, trying my best to convince myself that I felt no connection to the two Elric Brothers.

I let out a small annoyed sigh as I closed my eyes, clutching the clothing I had gotten just moments ago. I opened my eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

“He really did remind me of you El,” I spoke to the air, I slowly pulled my turtleneck a bit as I pulled out the ring I wore as a necklace, messing with it slightly. “He reminded me of the way we used to get into petty arguments… Though, he really did piss me off today,” I spoke as I dropped the ring and let it settle down on my chest.

“How long has it been?” I asked myself, trying to calculate time in my head.

“3 years? No… 11, meaning it had been 4 years since that night…” I raised my automail hand up to the air, staring at the visible screws.

“You died at 8. Then that night when I was 11, and I got my automail when I was about 12. Left not long after that and then I stayed with Uncle Roy from then until recently,” I lightly recounted to myself, trying to piece my timeline together a bit, stringing everything with ages and memories associated with them. I stared at my hand for a little longer before letting out a depressed sigh before dropping my hand down.

As I forced myself to stand up from my spot on the couch I could feel the pain course though my knee, making me let out a knowing laugh, “I fucking called it.” I huffed as I carefully stood up and walked over to my door, making sure it was locked as I began to get slowly change out of my normal clothing into a comfortable set out clothes to simply lay down in bed all night.

Though, the more and more I did stuff, the more my nerves and knee hurt. I groaned to myself as I had finally slipped on my pajama pants and took a seat on the couch once again. I looked around the room, spotting my suitcase on the side of the dresser, making me groan as I stood up slowly and make my way to the suitcase. The moment I got next to my dresser, I leaned against it as I awkwardly grabbed my suitcase and placed it on the dresser, quickly opening it to pull out the small tool kit that had been laying in a small compartment.

With a deep breath and a lot of pain tolerance later, I made my way to my bed, sitting down made me let out a small breath of relief. I quickly opened up my tool kit and left it aside and I carefully rolled up my right pant leg past my knee. I cringed slightly as I ran my fingers over the scaring on my leg a bit.

“Fuck this is nasty,” I spat out, hating the way the scars ran up my leg a bit. Even though the scars were covered a bit, I could see the way one specific scar ran up my thigh a bit. I exhaled harshly as I placed my hands on my automail, “This needs to come off,” I told myself as I began to look at the leg, inspecting what I needed to take it off.

With a wrench in hand and a screw right next to my leg, I slowly began to remove my automail. As I was using the wrench to remove a bolt, I heard knocking at my door. I let out a small groan, “Who is it!?” I yelled from my spot on the bed, refusing to get up especially since I was in the middle of removing my leg.

“Ava, it’s me Dawn sweetheart!” I could hear Dawn call out from the other side of the door, obviously not wanting to enter without permission.

“Come on in!” I yelled, only to hear the door rattle slightly and be reminded that I had locked my door just a couple of moments ago when I had been getting dressed. “Fuck,” I groaned out, both because I had hurt myself a bit removing the bolt and because I didn’t feel like getting up from the bed to unlock the door.

“Hey, can you just like, somehow enter without me unlocking the door?” I asked as I made sure to collect the all the bolts I had removed and placed them into the tool bag, making sure to not lose them this time around. As I put my stuff away, I could hear the door open.

“Got it,” Dawn spoke as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. I nodded gently as I pulled off my automail leg with a satisfied little sigh, feeling my nerves relax and let go a bit of the tension.

“What happened? Why are you taking off your leg? What did you do after the Elric situation?” Dawn quickly began to question, flooding me with her mother like concern. I looked away from her a bit, feeling guilty for what I had done earlier in the day, but that annoyance and anger flooded upwards also.

“Nothing happened, I went for a walk for to long is all,” I replied as I set my leg to lean against the bed slightly, hoping it wouldn’t fall down later on during the night.

“Ava, please tell me what happened? Maes told me that you punched Alphonse and dented his suit of armor,” Dawn spoke softly as she sat down next to me, placing her hand on my stump of a knee. I didn’t look at her as I remained quiet, refusing to talk about what happened and what I felt.

“Sweetheart please, you need to talk to someone about this. I know Alphonse had an outburst and that you walked out of there without a word, we all know what happens when you let everything bubble for too long. Ava, please tell me what happened,” Dawn pleaded with me, trying to get me to open up a bit about what happened.

“I know,” was all I could say to her. I gently clasped my hands together and twiddled my thumb a bit, not really knowing how to say anything about what happened. As I let my thoughts pull themselves together, I let out a small sigh.

“Alphonse… He reminded me of her. The way he yelled at Edward just, threw me over an edge I didn’t think was there. What I wouldn’t give to at least have her in that form,” I admitted as I looked at the wall, opposite of where Dawn was.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay to cry and be vulnerable,” Dawn spoke softly, moving her hand from my knee to my shoulder. I could feel the way she was trying to comfort me, the way she wanted to try and help me, but I shook my head gently.

“No, I don’t do crying, we all know this,” I turned to her and gave her a small painful feeling smile, trying to move past the fact that my emotions were trying to battle for their time in the spotlight, leaving me feeling worse than ever.

“That’s a lie, we all know this,” Dawn said with a soft sigh, using my own words against me before she stood up. “I know you won’t tell me, so I won’t push you to tell me, but whenever you are ready to tell me. I am here for you, I always will be, okay sweetie?” She spoke, reminding me of the information I had already known. I gave her a small nod as I waved at her when she began to walk out of the room.

“Get some rest, you look exhausted,” was all Dawn said as she turned to give me a small smile before walking out of the room, turning off the light on her way out. With a room filled with the light coming from outside, and nothing but silence, I gave up and simply grabbed the small tool kit and closed it, letting it drop onto the floor as I decided to lay down.

“When was the last time I removed my leg?” I asked myself, feeling awkward as I moved around and felt nothing but a stump of a right leg. I had grown used to the leg attached all the time that removing it and not having something there felt foreign to me again. I awkwardly puled the blankets over me as I laid down, trying to get used the feeling of not feeling my right leg.

After a while, I let out a small yawn, closing my eyes in hopes to get some rest. That idea was quickly thrown out the window as the nightmare from last night practically flashed before me again, making me quickly open my eyes and groan in annoyance. I let out a small sad laugh as I covered my face with my blanket.

“To think that I had just gotten over my last nightmare a month ago, only to see yet another death. For fuck sake, I really need to get the fuck away from the military, or just stop giving a fuck about State Alchemists in my life,” I chuckled out sadly, trying to humor myself. Though every time I blinked the look of horror would flash and leave me without rest.

I fell asleep for an hour or so, before being rudely awakened by yet another version of the same nightmare. This time, I could see a bit more of the spike impaling Edward and that’s what woke me up this time.

“At least I woke up earlier in the dream this time,” I groaned to myself, covering myself from head to toe in the blanket, hoping that it would help me push away the nightmare. It didn’t work and I could still see it engraved in my head like a never-ending tape. I gave up when I could see daylight slowly start to shine through the opening in the window’s curtain.

I sat up, the blanket falling off of my head and falling onto my lap in a small pile. I quickly threw it off as I looked down at my leg and a half. My right leg seemed to have felt a lot better than last night, and I felt relieved that I didn’t have to deal with much of the pain that I felt yesterday.

I kickstarted my day as I grabbed my leg and tossed it onto the bed, looking around for where I dropped my tool kit. “I know I dropped it last night,” I complained to myself, wondering where the hell it could have landed if I had just dropped it onto the floor last night. In my search, I had to look under my bed awkwardly since I had been sitting on my bed, only to find that it had gone under my bed.

Once I finally collected my tool kit, I opened it and pulled out what I needed to quickly attach my leg back on, and after several minutes of trying to organize myself, and trying not to lose the bolts I had been so careful not to lose; I connected my leg once again. With a small wince, I moved my toes and foot a bit, trying to get used to the feeling of having reconnected them again.

I carefully stood up and started to do some stretches, suddenly everything I had gone though washed away for a little while as I concentrated of getting my nerves to be alright. As I stretched I found myself at a moment of peace, feeling as if though nothing had happened the last couple of days and that everything would be alright.

This helped me pass my time, once I had finished my stretches, I decided to take a shower. I had been in and out of the shower rather quickly, not wasting much time in there. When I stepped out, I had been fully dressed and I had a towel around my shoulders as I let my hair drip the excess water onto it. I shook my head a bit, sending water everywhere around me, making me let out a small laugh.

I felt like the day started off fantastic, and for a moment in time, I felt like nothing was bothering me to heavily. Even though everything lingered in the back of my head, for a while I went through my morning without feeling a crippling weight of uselessness. I had finished getting ready, eaten, and done several other smaller things.

Just before I left the hotel and gone to do my daily visit to the hospital, I grabbed a bit of money and quickly made my way out. When I stepped out I finally let myself fully think about everything, suddenly feeling a bit of guilt, and this time it hadn’t felt like an overwhelming emotion.

“Jeez, I’m such an idiot,” I sheepishly laughed out as I began to take the usual route to the hospital. I had spotted several shops that sold knick-knacks that I could possibly use as an apology gift. I let out a small groan as I didn’t really see anything that caught my attention enough to buy anything. I didn’t have anything in particular in mind, which made this whole search for a gift even worse. That was until I spotted a little shop with several little keychains and stationary items that had caught my attention.

As I walked into the shop, I could see that everything had been organized neatly that you could find any stationary you could possibly want. I walked around and grabbed several pens with little designs on them along with buying a keychain or two, and tape that had a cat pattern to it. I walked up to the cashier who was smiling politely. I placed my items in front of them, pulling out the money I had simply shoved in my pocket before walking out of the hotel. As I paid and got my bag, I gave a small, “Thank you,” and waved as I walked out and made my way to the hospital. A small sense of anxiety filled me as I wasn’t sure if I would have my apology accepted.

“I’m not even sure that he even likes cats,” I thought out loud as I thought back to the nightly talks we would had. “He has mentioned them a couple of times,” I fuzzily recalled, trying my best to clear the haze that would try to cover the memories.

I looked down at the bag that I held in my left hand, quickly switching the bag over to my other hand to bring my left hand up a bit and look at it. I frowned gently as I could see a small dent on my own hand, making me think about how much of a dent I had left on Al’s suit of armor. It felt fuzzy and irritating to think about, no matter how much I tried to tie myself into the memory of the action, I couldn’t. I felt so out of place when I do, leaving me to see the entire issue in a third perspective.

I put my hand down as I carried on walking, looking around as I tried my best to push away the anxious feeling that was slowly growing in my chest. Looking around was the best option considering the fact I could see a familiar blonde.

“Winry!” I yelled out a bit, jogging slightly to catch up to where she was. Winry seem dot have heard my yelling since she had turned around a bit to look around before spotting me. She smiled at me with a wave, stopping in her tracks to wait up for me. When I reached her, I let out a small huff of air, trying to regain my little lost breath.

“Hey Ava, how are you feeling?” Winry asked curiously.

“Well, better than yesterday, that’s for sure,” I chuckled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck gently.

“That’s good,” Winry spoke softly as she began to walk, to which I walked next to her. I looked down at the bag of stationaries that I had, before digging through it and pulling out a small cat keychain. “Do you think that Al would forgive me if I give him this?” I asked her gently, as she turned to me, looking at the keychain I held in my hand. This made Winry let out a small laugh.

“A-Ah, is this bad?” I asked, confused and scared that I may have messed up. Winry shook her head gently, waving her hand around a bit, “Don’t worry about it, Al will love it! He loves cats.”

“Ah, that’s a relief, to know, but will he forgive me?” I couldn’t help but push on gently, wanting to get a response, not sure about anything at the moment. Winry nodded gently, “Of course! Alphonse isn’t one to hold grudges to anyone. He’s an absolute sweetheart, he really wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She laughed out gently.

“The one you should be worrying about is Ed,” Winry hummed gently, making me feel nervous.

“E-Eh?” I couldn’t help but sound out gently, realizing that Ed might have actually beat my ass for denting Alphonse up.

“You did dent up Al’s armor pretty badly,” Winry pointed out. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I looked away. We had a couple of moments of silence, and the air around us was a little tense, questions still lingering in the air. Winry broke the air up as she did ask the questions she still had in her head.

“So, why did you punch Alphonse anyway?” Winry asked, her voice obviously filled with a curiosity. She sounded like she was innocently asking questions anyone would have asked. I let out a small sigh, unsure how to truly answer her question. I let the question linger in the air a bit as I thought, before looking at her gently.

“He really upset me with what he said, just hit a nerve,” I spoke softly before looking ahead, paying attention to the pavement in front of us and the cracks on the ground. I had hoped that she didn’t push much farther than what I answered.

“Why?” She asked innocently, and while I wanted to tell her it was none of her concerned. I didn’t want to sound like I was being the asshole, so I shoved that idea away rather quickly.

“He just said things I would have never wanted to hear myself. I just put myself in Edward’s position for a moment and my mind just twisted and fucked everything up,” I admitted simply, shrugging my shoulders a bit, hoping that that answer would have satisfied her curiosity. To my delight, Winry did take the answer and stopped asking anymore questions about it.

Our walk was silent for a while, I turned to look at her and noticed that she had been carrying a small white envelope. “Hey, what do you have there?” I asked, pointing slightly to the envelope that Winry had. She turned to look at me before looking down at the envelope that I was pointing at.

“Oh this? Ed asked me to get him these tickets to Dublith,” Winry spoke with a small shrug, making me give her a small questioning look.

“You say that so nonchalantly,” I deadpanned a bit, to which Winry laughed.

“I just don’t know why they need to go to Dublith. I’ve seen those two come and go, it’s honestly something I’m used to,” she admitted sadly.

“A-ah. So they just do this constantly? They just leave as soon as they can?” I asked, surprised at how fast the two brothers were already ready to move around. Winry nodded slightly, “They can’t sit still for long, not unless they need to do some research to get their bodies back.” I let out a hum.

“Can I ask you something about them?” I questioned slightly, hoping that maybe I could get more information about the brothers without actually having to ask them.

“Yeah.”

“What happened to them?” I asked curiously, feigning the fact that I didn’t know what they had done.

“Oh,” Winry sounded almost surprised that I asked that, she simply shook her head. “I can’t tell you that, I’m sorry Ava.” She looked away, practically telling me that whatever I wanted to know, I would have to ask them or try to dig it up myself.

“That’s quite alright, didn’t expect you to answer the question anyway. I’m sorry for asking,” I chuckled sheepishly, hoping to lighten up the air a bit. The air around us had been a little thick, and to counter act that, I decided to talk about other things with her. Mainly automail considering that was something that quickly lifted up her spirts.

The walk to the hospital at that point became something we were both enjoying, not bothered by anything. I ended up showing Winry the things I had bought, and she ended up telling me that Al would completely forgive me just because I had gotten him the little stationary items for his to-do journal. When we arrived at the hospital, Winry and I walked side by side and we both noticed how Brosh and Ross wore looks of shock. We turned to each other with a small questioning look as Winry walked ahead of me and opened the door.

“Hey Ed! Huh? What’s wrong? The two outside the room were frozen solid,” Winry spoke as she stepped in, I stared at Brosh and Ross for a moment before standing at the door frame, looking into the room. I could see Ed, Al, Armstrong and Maes at the window, all wearing a small look of shock and worry. Taking this to my advantage, I walked into the room, trying my best to stay behind Winry and hoping that my presence wasn’t to visible.

“What are you doing here!?” Edward yelled at me, proving to me that my presence hadn’t gone unnoticed. I looked at him with a small sheepish smile and wave, trying my best to not anger him.

“I came to apologize to Al and bring him something,” I replied, looking over to Alphonse who was looking at me, his metal head having been tilted in a bit of confusion. Winry had quickly downscaled his outburst by mentioning the tickets to him. I gave a small sigh of relief as I walked over to Al, grabbing my things from the bag as shoving them into my pockets before handing the bag over to Al.

“A-Ah, it’s alright Ava!” He waved his arms frantically, obviously not wanting to take the gifts. I shook my head gently as I looked up at him.

“No it isn’t, I did something I shouldn’t have, and I feel bad for that. SO will you take these things as a small apology gift? I do want you to have them anyway, I don’t really have a use for them, and being honest. Cats aren’t my favorite animal in the world, they’re great and all, but I think these little knick-knacks will have a better home with you,” I said, grinning up at him slightly as his glowing red eyes seemed to have illuminated a bit more as he took the bag and looked through it. 

“Thank you Ava!” Al exclaimed a bit, if he weren’t a suit of armor, I was almost certain he would be grinning like a mad man. He quickly took the things out of the bag and carefully placed them into the pouch that was on his leg. “It’s really alright, Brother fixed me up,” Al patted his abdomen a bit, making me let out a small laugh. With the relief of knowing Alphonse had accepted my apology, we both turned our attention to what was going on with the rest of the group.

“Where are you going this time? Dublith?” Maes asked, and I walked over to his side, hopefully being able to join into the conversation without much issue. Alphonse pulled up a map and placed it down, pointing to its location on the map.

“All the way down here, in the middle of the South Area,” Al spoke as Winry took a glace before she let out a squeal, which end up startling me.

“What is it?” Ed voiced everyone’s confused and startled feelings. Winry simply excitedly pointed at the map as she beamed, “That! Over here! Right before Dublith!” I looked at the map, seeing where she was pointing at.

“Rush Valley, the holy land for automail engineering! I’ve always wanted to go there!” Winry proclaimed as she looked excited and ready to go. She turned to look at Edward and flailed her arms up and down, exclaiming, “We have to go!” and “Take me!” repeatedly. I let out a small laugh, at Winry’s reaction.

“I don’t have to take you anywhere. Go by yourself!” Edward simply replied to Winry’s requests, making her stop her excited movements. She simple looked at Ed and leaned a bit and got in his face.

“Well, who’s going to pay for my travel fare!? Someone has to!”

“Why does it have to be me!?” Edward and Winry began to argue slightly. I took a couple of steps back, moving to be right next to Maes.

“C’mon brother. Isn’t it okay? It’s on the way,” Alphonse stepped in to be the peacemaker for the two.

“I mean, you never know, it could be fun,” I added in unnecessarily, something which everyone ignored, making me frown slightly.

“Oh whatever. Only if you want to Al.” At this Winry twirled around and let out a joyful squeal. She giggled as she quickly ran to the door, turning to look at everyone.

“I was planning to go back to Resembool, but I’ve changed plans! I’m going to call Granny!” Winry excitedly spoke before turning and leaving the room. I smiled gently, feeling happy for the group of friends being able to go somewhere together and them being able to have a bit of fun.

“She’ll be a good wife someday,” Maes broke the silence of the room, and that had been my breaking point and I started laughing. Edward was yelling at him, which only added more fuel to the fire. Soon enough, Maes and Armstrong started to say their goodbyes to the brothers.

“See you later Hughes,” Maes said with a s mall wink towards me.

“You too Hughes. Hey!” I called out gently as he was about to leave through the door.

“What’s up Hughes?”

“The sky Hughes,” I smiled slightly, making him laugh before I waved that away, “No seriously though. Promise?” I asked slightly, something that almost immediately made Maes stop laughing. He looked at me as he nodded his head slightly, “Promise.”

“Alright then Hughes, see ya soon!” I waved to him as he left the room. I stayed behind for a while longer, still bringing up the occasional apology towards Alphonse.

“Ava. I told you it’s alright!” Alphonse laughed out, and I sat on the floor, apologizing for what seemed the hundredth time. I gave Al a sheepish smile as I apologized for constantly apologizing, which lead to Alphonse laughing a bit more.

“Why’d you dent Al’s armor?” Edward suddenly cut though, making me turn my head up a bit more to look at him. He had spoken out almost out of nowhere, he had been silent almost the entire time, only pipping up when Al would ask him something.

“I said I wa—”

“Why did you punch and dent Al?” Edward cut me off harshly, disliking the fact I was trying to avoid his question. I stayed silent for a moment, unsure how to answer his question. I had tried my best to avoid it with Winry, but there was no way for me to avoid his questioning this time around. There had been a part of me that was contemplating telling him the truth, hoping that it would remove a weight off my shoulders. Though, the biggest part of me yelled at me to stay silent and not speak a single word. It was tearing me apart on the inside, I wasn’t sure if I was ready to let them in my life completely. I turned away from Ed, my mind still trying to decide if I was going to speak or not.

“Fine, keep your damn secrets,” Ed huffed out, which broke my thoughts up a bit. I heard him toss something to the edge of the bed, making me let out a small sigh as I stood up off the ground. I looked at Ed who seemed to have his back turned towards me. I walked to the door opening it up slightly, ready to leave the room, but I couldn’t help but stand there for a moment.

“Ava?” I heard Al call out to me.

“I’m sorry…” I started out apologizing, looking down at my automail before I quickly clenched my fist up a bit. “I don’t keep secrets for no reason. You of all people should know this Fullmetal, you’re a State Alchemist.” I said, I quickly shifted my attitude towards something more of a military like take. I exhaled softly.

“Sorry for being such a bother sir. But if you really want to know, he said things I wouldn’t have wanted to hear from my own sister.” I spoke coldly as I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the hotel without a second thought.

“Speak little truths, mix them with lies, and you don’t know what the final outcome will be,” I spoke to myself. “No matter the cost, don’t speak the truth. Not until you’re ready,” I tried to remind myself, trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing. Trying to make myself believe that this was for the best to not tell him the truth.

“Fuck, I really did fuck up the one friendship I could have had,” I groaned to myself, letting the weight of my actions slowly crumble onto me. How many times did the walk from the hospital to the hotel become the main source of clearing my thoughts? It had been a cycle I didn’t realize was constantly happening.

Soon enough I was in my hotel room, and I almost immedicably began to pack up my suitcase, making sure I had everything packed and put away. I began to clean the rom up a bit, making sure everything had been in order and ready to be cleaned up when I left the room. Though the silence in my room felt rather deafening, it was something I was able to handle and keep a peace of mind.

“I will miss them,” I sighed to myself as I removed my shirt, quickly grabbing a tank top that I had left out. I stared at my pants, contemplating if I should leave them on or take them off. “They were good company,” I kept talking to myself as I finally changed out of my clothing into pajamas. I stood in front of my luggage, placing my hands on my hips.

“This is my fault,” I hummed out softly as I sat down next to my suitcase, leaning against it and placing my head on it. I felt my heart beating heavily as my mind lingered on the brothers for a while, unsure about everything that had been going on.

“I don’t think they’ll let me join them this time around,” I chuckled softly as I felt defeated for a while. I grumbled something to myself as I began to spend the rest of the day writing in my journal and sowing up some old ripped clothing into a variety of different sized cloths.

When nighttime rolled around, I grabbed my journal and several new pens that I had bought and laid down in bed. Twiddling my pen around, I tried to organize my thoughts up.

“ _Today may mark my last day joining the Elric brothers, I may have messed up and pissed them off too much. Which sucks. That means my only friends are no longer going to let me join them. I may have to go back with dealing with Uncle Roy, and who knows when he’ll be getting that promotion to Central, I think I heard that it would be soon. Damn, I wonder how Dawn and Roy will be the moment Uncle Roy comes over here. Probably eyeing each other. Fucking blind ass adults._ ” I wrote down with a small laugh before closing up the journal with a smile. I placed my things on the floor carefully and laid down on my back, staring up at the ceiling as I placed my hands on my stomach, quietly tapping my automail fingers on my normal hand.

“Hey Dad, did you ever think that your precious daughter would be here?” I questioned the air, knowing I wouldn’t get an answer. I had placed the ring away back in its box a while ago, so I wasn’t able to mess with it like I had grown accustom to during the day.

“What do I do now? The only friends that I had made are leaving tomorrow, and I’m going to have to stay with Maes or someone,” I felt upset at the thought of having to go back through the same routine that I had been going through the last few years. I pouted slightly at the thought, shaking my head softly to push myself out of the mindset.

“Sorry, I need to stop talking to myself,” I apologized to the air and covered my face with my hands. I let out a heavy sigh as I uncovered my face and laid on my side, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to myself. Even though I wished to get comfortable in this position, I couldn’t and began to twist and turn in hopes to find a position I felt comfortable in. After a while, I finally got comfortable, and started tapping my automail on anything I could to give myself a comfortable sound that I could sleep too.

I woke up to the sun slowly peering through the sky and illuminating the sky in orange hues. I got up and walked to my stuff, grabbing my daily clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a quick shower; my energy was surprisingly high for the time of day and how little sleep I had gotten. As I stood in front of my mirror, brushing my hair to pull it up, I heard a knock at my door. Assuming that it was Dawn at the door I simply yelled, “Come on in!”

From the reflection of the mirror I could see the door open, so I simply looked away and continued to brush my hair and grab my hair tie. I let out a small disgruntled sound as I failed to fix my hair up for a moment, and just as I was about to ask Dawn for help, I could hear a male chuckle. I quickly turned around, about ready to attack when I noticed the familiar yellow, red, and black ensemble of colors.

“Fucking shit, you scared me,” I spoke as I put my hand down, letting my hair simply fall. Edward shook his head as he waved his arm around, shoving his other hand into his pocket.

“I’m glad, now are you ready?”

“Ready?” I asked, confused as to why would he care if I was ready?

“Yeah, we’re leaving soon Bun Bitch, so are you ready, or not?” He pushed on once again, giving me a bored and blank look.

“Excuse me?” I asked startled by the sudden insult that he suddenly threw at me.

“You heard me.”

I started at him blankly for a moment before, looking around my room for a moment as I stared at the journal that was still on the floor.

“Uh, not really,” I finally managed out as I got over the fact he just came into my room and insulted me. He nodded as he simply walked out of the room with a small wave.

“I’ll see you downstairs then?” I asked with a small head tilt, to which he didn’t say anything other than let out a small hum. I took that as a positive answer and quickly began to put on the necklace ring and the bracelet. I looked in the mirror as I stared at my hair, I gave a small sigh as I began to tie it up, letting out a sad sound as I wished I could have gotten help making my hair. I got over myself as I quickly made my hair into the usual bun and looked at my necklace for a moment.

“Alright Dad, I see you,” I chuckled softly, a small smile on my face as I put the ring back into my shirt. I grabbed my journal and shoved it into my pocket before grabbing my suitcase and looking around the room.

“Until next time,” I spoke to myself as I opened the door and walked out of the room, closing it behind me as I walked down to the lobby. I held onto my suitcase and held the keys of the room in my other hand as I walked down the stairs. Leaving the keys at the front desk before paying attention to the tall suit of armor that was at the main entrance.

I walked over to him and tapped him gently, to which Al turned around a bit and waved gently. I smiled up at him as Edward was holding onto his suitcase now, right next to him was Winry, who was happily standing there.

“Ava!” Winry squealed as she walked over to me and held onto my hands, the shine in her eyes was adorable, filled with a joy that I hadn’t seen before.

“Hey Win,” I smiled sheepishly, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. Winry began to ramble a bit as she went off about what she would do at Rush Valley. I let out a small laugh as I brought our hands down, holding onto her hand still.

“If you’re both ready, we’ve got a train to catch,” I heard Edward speak up a bit. I looked past Winry a bit to look at Ed.

“We?” I asked out a bit.

“Yeah, we. Being honest, I would have left you here, but Alphonse and Winry wanted you to come and grab you. So hurry up,” Ed admitted with a small shrug. I felt my heart twinge a bit, but I had been prepared to hear something like that, but still hurt to hear. I nodded gently as Edward began to walk out of the hotel, to which Alphonse quickly followed behind him. Winry held onto my hand as she began to walk out behind them, making me follow them all out.

When we stepped out I could see Brosh and Ross outside a car, along with Armstrong and Gracia at another car. I smiled at them all, and we stood by the cars for a bit, chatting about small things before a window rolled down to one of the cars and Dawn peered her head out of the car.

“Are you all going to be talking around while you leave me here in the car?” She asked playfully, pretending to be hurt. She wore a soft smile and I almost immediately let go of Winry’s hand and rushed over to Dawn’s car.

“I call front seat with Dawn!” I yelled as everyone began to pile into their respective cars. Though the car trip wasn’t long, it felt like it was due to the bad jokes almost everyone had been pulling off. When we arrived at the train station, they parked the cars and I could see how everyone rushed out to get fresh air, or to just stretch. I smiled when I stepped out of the car, stretching my legs a bit.

“Alright,” I mumbled softly as Armstrong grabbed my suitcase and handed it to me. We walked down into the train station and I could see as Ed walked up to the ticket booth, ignoring it for a moment I talked with Dawn as we trailed behind Alphonse and Armstrong.

It wasn’t long before we boarded the train and we took a seat next to the window, still holding out conversation until the train whistle blew, signifying that the train was about to start moving. We waved from our spot on the train, smiling and laughing a bit.

“Make sure to take care of each other!” I could hear Dawn tell out to us, I smiled and gave her an okay sign. When the train began to move, I quickly stepped back and took a seat. Even though I was sitting right next to the window and Alphonse, it hadn’t been as cramped as I thought. Alphonse was nice enough to try to give me as much space as he could, and although at first I was happy, I realized I really didn’t need that much space since I wasn’t too big. I was about the same size as Ed, although, he may be shorter than I am. Edward was sitting directly in front of me and right next to him was Winry.

As the train made its way to Rush Valley, I stared out the window, tuning out the conversation that the three friends were having. Although their laughter would kick me out of my thoughts sometimes, I always managed to tune them out again since I didn’t join the conversation.

“What about you, Ava?” Winry’s voice cut through my thoughts like nothing. It was more the fact that I heard my name was why I heard her.

“Huh? Sorry, what’d you say?” I turned to her, blinking in a bit of confusion. She let out a small laugh, and I couldn’t help but get embarrassed a bit. Had I been that lost in thought?

“I was wondering if you had any siblings. Since we’re talking about childhood stories and all,” Winry pointed out. Although she asked an innocent question, I could feel my breathing stop for a second before it resumed a bit shakier than before. I turned out the window a bit, my mind slowly pulling up responses and I tried to form them into a string of sentences.

“Yeah,” I hummed slightly, trying to still think of the proper response. The one beautiful colors of the outside seemed to have dulled out quite a bit.

“Ava?” Winry asked softly, and I turned to them.

“I’m fine, sorry. Just, zoned out pretty badly,” I waved off gently, lying without a second thought. It felt weird to think about the fact I had grown used to lying that it became a second natured thing.

“Bullshit,” even though it was quiet, I swear I heard Edward mumble it. I turned to him, “Did you say something?” I tilted my head gently, hoping that he would actually say it again, just to confirm that he did in fact say it. Edward turned to me and shook his head gently, “I didn’t say anything.” That’s all it took for him to do that made me realize; he was also way to comfortable lying if it meant keeping something quiet.

I hummed softly in acknowledgement as I turned to look out the window again. There was a silence that lingered, and I knew that it would weigh on everyone unless I spoke about myself a bit. So, with what I had grown used to saying, I spoke, “She’s about 13 by now.” I could tell just by the way the atmosphere changed that they were all curiously listening in.

“By now?” Winry questioned.

“We were separated when I was younger,” I said, although we were separated by death, I decided to keep quiet for now. Keep stringing it like an opened ended thing.

“Sorry I can’t say a lot, I have a tendency of forgetting things. It isn’t by choice,” I carried on. Even though there were truths there, as time went on, the fuzzier the line between the lie and truth became.

“Not long after we got separated, I tried to do a transmutation that was way to much for myself alone. Lost my left arm and right leg that night, thought she would have been there,” I shrugged gently as I spoke out like a script. How many times had I spoken this lie? Why did it feel like it was a truth, when it isn’t? It was the truth; it was just extremely sugar coated.

“What did you try to transmute?” Alphonse asked curiously,

“I wish I could remember. If I did, I would tell you but, I just have the foggiest memory of that night. Or even that day. I got so wrapped up in emotions and those emotions like to take control and overwhelm me. It’s what happened when I punched you. It still feels foggy to me. Emotions just, blur my memories,” I started off lying, but ended on a truth.

“So you forgot everything?” Winry asked. I shook my head gently.

“Sort of, I remember moving around the day like nothing. I remember grabbing books and reading them. I do remember being told I couldn’t do it, but everything is blurry. Everything that’s connected to that memory is fucked. I don’t want to remember it anyway. They told me that when I woke up I had a fever and my leg and arm can only be replaced with automail.” I finished off, hoping that my answers would satisfy them enough to make them stop asking any questions as to what I had done, or how my life had been.

“Leg?” Winry asked slightly, to which I gave a small nod as I patted my right knee slightly.

“Yeah… Sorry,” I laughed out gently as the air had been tense after that moment. “It’s a bit heavy and I don’t really like talking about it much. It really doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. At least I can talk about it without feeling empty,” I joked a bit, trying to lift up the air a bit. Winry seemed to have picked on to this as she quickly switched subjects for me.

“So, what are you going to do at Dublith?” I wanted to try and tune them out, since I really didn’t want to try and listen in. Curiosity got the better part of me as I did listen to them chat.

“We thought we could go visit teacher,” Alphonse spoke.

“Why is it suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?” Winry asked curiously, I watched three of them interact.

“There are two reasons, for starters, I’m a little tired of getting my ass kicked, and we want to get stronger. That’s one,” Edward spoke as he gave Winry as side glace. Winry immediately called Edward out as she looked at him in disbelief.

“Wait! You’re going there because you want to get stronger? IS this some kind of combat teacher? Are you guys obsessed with fighting? Why don’t you just quit fighting?” Winry questioned him in a scold like manner.

“Oh, that’s be nice! You idiot, I’m sorry, but it’s not as simple as that!” Edward turned his head towards Winry. “That isn’t only about our fighting. I don’t just want to get stronger at fighting, our core needs a little work too,” Edward admitted as he looked up at Al. “Right Al?” To this Al nodded with a, “Right!”

Ed turned to look out the window again as he rested his head on his palm, “I want to get even stronger than before!”

“Exactly, we feel like if we go see our teacher, it’ll help us grow and get stronger!” Alphonse added on, and with that, I couldn’t help but smile at their drive to carry on.

“What’s the second reason?” Winry let out a small chuckle.

“To see what teacher can tell us about the Philosopher’s Stone,” Edward spoke determination lacing his voice. I Couldn’t help but look at him, surprised that he was still going after the stone.

“Even though we were trained by teacher, we were never taught anything about the Philosopher’s Stone,” Edward said, trailing off slightly as if he was going to add more.

“Yeah, because getting involved with the Philosopher’s Stone means getting involved with a lot of dangerous business. I thought we could try asking her directly about restoring our bodies. Also to ask her about the truth within the truth,” Alphonse continued off. I took a small inhale though my node before exhaling though my mouth.

“We haven’t gotten any closer to figuring it out. There’s a chance our teacher knows something about this,” Alphonse finished off.

“Let’s hope she gives us a chance to ask her. I can’t worry about how we do things anymore. I’m ready to get killed by teacher, so I can ask…” Edward’s face dropped a bit as he realized something, and Alphonse was quick to radiate the same depressed aura Edward had.

I let out a small sigh as I looked out the window, watching as the sun set began, tuning out their conversation. The sky went from orange to a black shade, stars were shining brightly. I turned to Alphonse who was putting on one of the keychains I had given him on his to-do journal.

By this point in the night, Edward and Winry had fallen asleep, keeping each other company as they practically rested together. This made me chuckle slightly as I thought back to the jokes that were made in the hospital.

“Can’t sleep?” Alphonse asked me. I turned to look up at him and shook my head gently.

“Not surprised though, I usually sleep very little, and on train rides I can only sleep during the day, which is weird,” I shrugged gently. Alphonse simply hummed in response.

The night carried on with us having small chats about nothing important. We were quietly laughing with the jokes we were making. There were multiple moments of comfortable silence between us, but in one of those short and sweet moments, something felt off.

I let out a small annoyed hum, trying to think about if it was because I forgot something. I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair, quickly removing my bun to help me think a bit more. It didn’t take long for the feeling to grow into an uncertain and frightening worry.

“Are you okay Ava?” Alphonse asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and shook my head gently, trying to laugh it off.

“Not really. Sorry, just have this uneasy feeling. Not to sure, hoping it goes away soon,” I scratched the back of my head slightly, hoping to convince myself that the feeling would leave. To this Alphonse tried and helped me take my mind off of things, and he succeeded.

As the sun began to rise, Alphonse began to scold me a bit for not sleeping. I laughed sheepishly, telling him that I was fine and that it was his fault for talking with me. It didn’t work as I failed to argue my own case because I was tired and let out a yawn, which proved Al right. This began a small argument on why I should sleep, and instead of me sleeping; it woke up Edward.

“Will both of you shut up,” he mumbled lazily, trying to keep sleeping. I turned to look at him, he seemed to be trying to sit up as Winry was still sleeping against his arm. He looked tired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes away.

“Sorry brother,” Alphonse quickly apologized for waking his brother up. I nodded slight, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that. Get some more sleep, there’s still a long way before we get there,” I spoke quietly, looking out the window. I heard Edward grumble something that I couldn’t make out, but I didn’t want to try and push my luck farther than I have.

Winry woke up not long after Edward had. When she woke up, she’s what carried the conversations, even if we didn’t give her the answer that she wanted. Though she seemed to know we wouldn’t tell her, she kept asking anyway. At one point, our conversation ended up on eating and food we would eat.

“Oh!” Winry exclaimed suddenly as she grabbed the bag that was at her side. “I have something that’ll cheer you up!” She chirped as she pulled out a small box.

“What’s that?” I asked as she pulled out a box. Although it felt familiar, I couldn’t place what it was.

“Look! It’s apple pie!” Winry practically sang out as she opened the box. I had quickly recognized the scent, beaming when I saw it.

“Wow, looks delicious,” Al pointed out as he began to pull out his notebook.

“How’d you get this?” Edward asked curiously as he looked at the pie.

“Mrs. Hughes said I should take something for the trip and made this for me,” Winry chuckled. I smiled, which turns into a small fit of giggled, “That sounds like a Hughes thing to do.” To this, the two Elric brothers nodded rapidly in agreement.

“But still,” Winry began to hand out pieces to everyone, “that’s a lot.”

“Ahahaha, looks like it was made for four,” Edward laughed slightly as he gratefully took his slice.

“Brother, eat my share too.” This had seemed like an inside joke since Edward gave Al a panicked look.

“Ugh! Are you getting me back for what happened in the hospital?” Winry handed me a slice, which I took with a small “thanks” and immediately went in for a bite.

“Oh man, this is one of the best apple pies’ ever!” Edward exclaimed as he ate.

“Isn’t it though? Mrs. Hughes is really an excellent cook,” Winry pointed out.

“You can say that over again,” I agreed with her as I happily ate. “Mrs. Gracia really had a wonderful touch when it comes to food.”

“That’s putting it mildly. Not to mention the quiche she made for us was also pretty delicious,” Edward added on. Alphonse quickly flipped through his pages a bit before stopping.

“Yeah, I actually wrote the quiche down on the list of things I’m going to eat when I get my body back,” Alphonse spoke excitedly.

“Well, she gave me the recipe and taught me how to make it. So I’ll bake it for you when you restore your body and are back to normal, alright Al?” Winry promised him. This made Al beam in pure joy. I smiled brightly as I watched the childhood friends interact so happily. Though, Edward looked lost in his own pie eating emotions for a moment before Winry spoke up again.

“I had such a good time staying with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and Elicia. They’re really nice people,” Winry smiled happily.

“Yeah, they really are wonderful,” I hummed out in agreement as I finished my pie.

“Yeah but Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is an obnoxious stupid parent, a buttinsky, and overall annoying guys. He doesn’t know when to shut up and he spoils his daughter rotten,” Edward grumbled as he finished up his slice of pie.

“He did always come by your hospital room to talk to you,” Alphonse pointed out.

“Every damn day,” Edward spoke with a mouthful of pie before swallowing. He smiled softly as he looked out the window.

“Seriously. He always made it a point to keep me company. He kept saying he was busy with work, but it didn’t matter when, he would blow it off.”

“We should figure out some way to thank him next time we’re there,” Alphonse proposed the idea.

“Yeah. We should.” Edward agreed contently. I chuckled slightly, the feeling I had from last night resurfacing before vanishing as I carried on thinking about how to thank Maes.

“Knowing Mr. Maes, he’d probably just be happy if you just thanked him. If you want to go there, you can listen to him talk about his family for hours,” I joked around with Edward. To which he threw me a small glare before a smile appeared on his face.

“I said thank him, not go insane,” he tried to say seriously, but his own voice betrayed him as he let out a small chuckle. “I already had enough about his daughter for a lifetime.”

“I find it rather adorable that he can go on for hours about his family,” I admitted before letting out a heavy defeated sigh. “Then again, Mr. Maes does get rather annoying after a while.” I chuckled out.

“Hey Ava?” Winry asked as she put the rest of the pie away.

“Yeah?” I looked at her, tilting my head gently.

“Why do you call Mr. Hughes by his first name?” She asked. The two brothers quickly jumped onto the question also, “Yeah! Why do you?”

“Oh!” I exclaimed with a snap of my fingers.

“Since my last name is also Hughes, it felt weird saying my own last name when I first met him. So I started calling him Mr. Maes. I would call him Mr. Hughes, but we both agreed that I should just stick to using Maes,” I explained.

“How long have you known Hughes?” Edward asked curiously, to which I began to think for a moment.

“Honestly, since I can remember. He’s been there my whole life, along with most of the military personnel that you should be calling your superiors. Why do you think I call Roy Uncle Roy?” I shrugged gently nonchalantly. The three friends look baffled by the fact.

“How!?” Was all they could really ask me. It was that question that made me regret speaking for a moment.

“It’s just- My family- I- Uh…” I stammered as I tried to form words that would not come out. I took an inhale and then heavily exhaled.

“Sorry, I just haven’t talked about this in a while,” I laughed out slightly, trying to lighten myself up. “My dad used to be a part of the military,” I finally managed out.

“Used to?” Edward asked when I heard Winry smack him. “Winry, what the hell!?” He exclaimed.

“It’s fine. I don’t really remember much. I know he died in a house invasion when I was about 8 or 9. I just block those memories out,” I lied to them. It felt like I no longer knew where my lies began, and much less knew where they ended. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they ate it all up and felt bad for even mentioning it. I guess, if you connected all the dots, you’d find my truth,

I couldn’t help but laugh slightly, making th e three look at me, confused.

“Sorry, sorry!” I waved off slightly. “Just funny how this went to Mr. Maes to my dad. The two were way to alike for their own good. Who knew that the last name Hughes makes people stick their noses into stuff that doesn’t concern them? Look at me! Apart from that, they flaunt their children like trophies,” I grinned. The one truth in a vast sea of lies. It was like a small weight was lifted off my shoulders with that.

“From what I’ve been told my dad used to carry a picture of my sister and me with him. Constantly trying to find any excuse to bring the picture up and show it off.” As I started to compare Mr. Maes and my dad, the atmosphere quickly began to rise to a cheery mood. This made the train ride comfortable, and we began to share even more stories about our childhoods. The air felt warm and comforting, and for the first time in a while, I felt like I belonged with the group. The wall I had been building over the last few years cracked, and even as I lied through half my stories; it felt good to talk about.


	5. Creation of Life

The train ride from then on was calm, any tension that I felt previously, vanished. A part of me felt like I had known and always been a part of the three friends’ lives. Though there were moments that I would have to lie my way through conversation topics, everything felt like it was like it was lining up in my favor.

After an uncomfortable night of no sleep and little walking space, we finally arrived at Rush Valley around noon. I smiled as I practically jumped out of my seat the moment the train stopped, ready to run out of the train.

“Finally!” Winry and I exclaimed in unison, making us turn to one another and laugh slightly. Although I was excited to just get out and walk around, Winry’s enthusiasm for the automail rubbed off on me slightly. I hoped to see somethings that I could add on to my own automail and be able to have a lighter arm.

We made our way off the train, following Winry around since she had been the reason we were even here in the first place. As we walked, there was a large sign, the poles shaped to be looking like automail hands and read **_RUSH VALLEY_** , to this, Winry screamed excitedly.

“Rush Valley!” She screamed out as she sprinted her way into the town, making the rest of use to quickly follow her and her excitement. “Automail! Automail!” Winry exclaimed as she stopped in the middle or a large open area and looked around her. This caused many people to turn and look at her.

“I swear, I will go and live at that train station until we have to leave, if people keep staring at us,” I groaned out slightly. This seemed funny to Ed since he chuckled and gently elbowed me.

“Scared of a little attention?” he teased me, making me groan in annoyance.

“No, I just hate the sensation of constantly being watched. Their eyes just bore into the back in my head, hell, they stare at my arm, which irritates me more,” I admitted as I scratched my arms slightly. I began to feel hot, making me regret my decision of deciding that a turtleneck long sleeve would be the best decision to wear.

Winry squealed, ignoring us as she ran over to a window and began to ramble about the newest model of automail. Although I would try to go and look at it, I began to raise my left sleeve up, wanting to peel my own automail off since it was slowly going to become hotter and hotter.

“Welcome to the Holy Land of automail! This place is bustling,” Alphonse spoke as we walked around slightly.

“Yeah… Remind me again why we let ourselves get dragged into this heat, to look at a bunch of automail?” Edward complained as he dragged his feet slightly.

“Because you were nice enough to allow Winry to come,” I grinned slightly, getting him back for his teasing just moments ago. He groaned as he shoved me away gently.

“We should have dropped Winry off and headed straight for Dublith!” He spoke annoyed as Winry yet again went off to go look at some more automail.

“Should have, but are you really just going to leave your friend alone?” I cooed gently, making him push me again, this time a bit harder. I laughed gently as he simply huffed.

We stood around for a while, waiting for Winry. Ed began to talk to Al about who knows what, and I simply looked around slightly. As I looked around, a massive cluster of people and yelling caught my attention.

“What’s going on over there?” I asked as I began to make my way over to the pile of people, and as I got closer I could hear more and more yelling.

“Step right up! Rush Valley’s famous automail arm wrestling competition returns! Limited to challengers with automail arms! Entry fee is only a measly 10,000 Cenz! If you beat the reigning champion, you can take home the pot!” I heard a man yell once I was within earshot. I let out a small scoff as I began to make my way through the crowd.

“Ava! Hold up!” I could hear Ed yell as I made my way to the front of the ever-growing crowd. I managed to make my way to the front of the crowd without much of an issue. I tilted my head slightly as I watched a buff man with two automail arms sitting proudly on a chair in front of a simple wooden table. A random guy walked up the table as he got ready to arm wrestle the buff guy.

The two competitors spoke as the announcer guy walked up to them, hovering his hand over theirs. “Ready… Steady… GO!” He exclaimed as he took a small step back. I watched as the two were pretty evenly matched up until the buff man simply broke the other guys arm by slamming it down on the table. The “Champion” seemed to have mocked the other guy slightly by throwing his now, broken, arm into a pile of rubble they had slowly been growing.

“Now that was fucking rude,” I mumbled under my breath a bit, and I guess Ed heard since he simply elbowed me slightly. “He’ll be fine,” was said as he pointed to the poor man being practically carried away by groups of automail technicians ready to repair the broken arm.

“Is there no one else who dares challenge the champ!? How about you? Big guy standing there! Want to give it a shot?!” The announcer yelled, slowly starting to annoy me by his extraordinarily loud tone of voice. I looked at who the announcer was pointing at, only to see Al.

“Who? Me?” Al questioned before he began to shake his hands around quickly. “No thank you, I couldn’t poss—”

“That’s too bad,” The announcer cut off Al before he could finish. Suddenly he had been in front of us, making me take a step back.

“Man is really starting to annoy me,” I grumbled.

“Now how about you!? With the right automail arm?” The announcer questioned, and before Ed could even answer, he took a step back and slapped his forehead with his palm.

“Oh sorry! I couldn’t possibly ask a short-fart like you to take on the champ,” the announcer obviously began to irritate Ed just to get him to go up and arm wrestle.

“I’m not a shrimp!” Ed yelled as Al quickly picked him up, this in turn made Ed struggle against his own brother’s grasp.

“You’re a feisty little shrimp aren’t you?” The guy kept taunting Ed. Although his taunts were meant for Ed, they were getting on my nerves like no end. The more and more he kept talking and opening up his mouth, the more I wanted to punch his face in.

Without thinking properly, I walked up the table, annoyed at the fact the announcer guy just never shut up. I glared at the guy who they called a champion, feeling more annoyance than anything.

I guess I did something funny as he began to laugh, “Do you even have automail?!” He asked me arrogantly. I walked up the table, slamming my left hand onto it.

“I sure as hell do,” I practically barked out. He smirked slightly as he brought his own hand up, grasping my much smaller hand into his.

“Are you sure about this little girl? With that piece of trash?” He asked with a chuckle. My grip tightened, “My mechanic is pretty fucking great. Don’t you dare call her work trash.” I could feel the way my eye was twitching.

“Don’t you dare lose!” Winry yelled from behind me.

“Yeah, lose and you pay for your own shit!” Ed yelled, trying to threaten me in his own way.

“I want to see a good clean fight,” the announcer began as he hovered his hand above ours.

“Ready… Steady… GO!” He yelled as I began to push my arm. We were pretty stagnant for a moment, none of us really moved anywhere. I took notice and began to push myself a little more, knowing I would probably regret this later. His arm began to steadily move downwards, to this, I began to push even more. My nerves were beginning to feel the sudden force of pressure.

I had been making decent progress until the table suddenly broke, making me let out yelp in surprise. One moment I’m winning, the next I’m on the ground, my nerves burning from the sudden change and how awkwardly I had my arm pinned down. I stared up slightly, black little spots slowly leaving my vision and sound coming back slowly. I carefully stood up and walked over to where Winry, Al, and Ed were standing.

“Too bad that automail is awfully shoddy!” I could hear the announcer taunt.

“Hey Ed, do me a favor,” I said as I turned to him, giving him a look of annoyance. “Fuck him up for me, will ya?” I gave him an innocent smile before walking up to Winry. Ed simply nodded and began to make his way to the table, only to get taunted by the announcer again and his rage suddenly came flying back into his system.

“Edward, you better win this no matter what! Or I’ll kick your ass!” Winry threatened him harshly. I let out a small sigh, regretting going up to have that arm wrestle.

“If you lose, I’ll join Winry in kicking your ass! You’ll also have to pay for even more of my shit!” I yelled out, making myself feel worse and lightheaded. I leaned against Al gently and he placed his arms on my shoulder slightly, making sure that I would be able to stay standing.

“Ready… Steady… GO!” I heard the announcer yell, and I turned to watch the scene in front of me. I would have begun cheering if it weren’t for the fact that the moment it began, it ended. One moment the “Champion” had his arm, and the next it was in Ed’s grasp, broken and in the air.

I blinked for a moment, shock filling my body for a moment before I fully registered what has happened. There was a small moment where a small blue light flashed, but since it’s automail, anyone could have assumed it was just the metal and wires being broken.

“Al, did he just?” I let out breathlessly, unable to comprehend fully what had happened. Al simply hushed me slightly, making me let out a small chuckle, “That sneaky pipsqueak.”

“Sorry, looked like a busy day for the scarp dealers,” Ed viciously let out as he tossed the broken arm to the pile of rubble that had been slowly piling up during the matches. Ed was proud of himself, sitting on his chair, arms crossed and looking high and mighty for a moment. I made my way to Ed, being cautious with my arm, letting it hang loosely as I stood behind his chair, watching as people now crowded the man who had once been the champion.

“Thanks,” I placed my right hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me slightly.

“I did this because those bastards kept calling me short. They also tried shit talking Winry’s automail,” He said with a huff, making me let out a small quiet laugh.

“Sure. Still, thanks for fucking his arm up,” I grinned slightly from his devious little actions. Though as soon as Winry found out, she got upset with his cheating, which made Ed grin even more and pretend like he hadn’t done anything.

“Hey! I haven’t seen this kind of automail before,” a random guy pointed out to Ed’s automail. With that one sentence, all the mechanics began to flock around Ed, trying to get a better look at it. I let out quiet whimpers in pain as some mechanics roughly shoved me out of the way, hitting my arm in odd ways that made my nerves completely feel heated irritated.

I stumbled out of the crowed slightly, my vision blurring from the amount of paint hat had quickly risen up. I took a seat on the nearest thing that I could, trying to relax my nerves. “Ha… Fuck,” I breathed out in annoyance. I gripped at the automail attachment, hoping that my simple actions would help relax the pain. It was moments like these that I wish I could remove the attachment fully and leave my nerves to rest.

I watched from a distance as the mechanics had been inspecting and looking thoroughly though Ed’s automail. His clothing by now had been littered on the ground, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Jeez, really no respect for a State Alchemist, much less a kid,” I let out a small chuckle at that fact. I could see a group of people crowding both Winry and Al. Winry had been answering questions happily, I could tell by the sparks that radiated off of her as she spoke. Al looked to be crowded for the sole fact that he had been a suit of armor, and they kept patting him to look at what he had been made out off.

Once the crowd began to disperse, I could see Ed only in his boxers. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment as I quickly turned away, regretting my choice slightly as that made my nerves a little bit more miserable from the quick movement. I gave it a moment before turning back to look at them, hoping that at least Ed had his pants on, I turned to look back at him. He was buckling his belt, which made me let out a small content sigh.

I couldn’t help but watch him for a moment, more specifically the scarring he had from his automail surgery. His scars seemed to have healed nicely, leaving clean scars. He entire shoulder and a small portion of his chest was the automail attachment. I frowned slightly, thinking about the fact that my own scars looked rather nasty, bumped up and obvious that they hadn’t been allowed to properly heal.

I shook my head gently, shoving my thoughts away from my automail as I decided to pay attention to his overall stature. Ed wasn’t too short, we were about the same height, give or take a few centimeters. He was well built for his age, he had quite a bit of muscles since he refused to stay sitting down for long and go into fights constantly by the looks of things. He still wore the bandage on his left side, obviously still taking care of his recent injury although his shoulder looked to have been completely healed over by this point.

His frantic patting of his pockets, and his sudden look of shock that pulled me out of my thoughts. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing in and out calmly to get levelheaded again. I opened my eyes to stare at the sky slightly, thankfully the sun hadn’t been in my eyes, so I felt okay. That was until Ed’s screaming kicked me out of the calm moment that I had been having. When I looked at him, he was holding his bladed arm up to some mechanics.

I watched as he quickly transmuted his arm back to normal and grabbed the rest of his clothes, putting them on as he marched somewhere. I carefully stood up and walked behind them with Winry.

“What happened?” I asked as Winry let out a small sigh.

“Someone took Ed’s pocket watch and now they’re going and tracking that person down,” Winry informed me as we trailed behind the brothers.

From an angry march, Ed picked up his pace into a full-on sprint when he had his shirt and jacket on once again. This was something Al had been able to keep up with, and something Winry and I decided to simply stick behind and not bother chasing.

Winry and I sat on the luggage to wait for the brothers to come back one moment or another. Winry started to tell me about how the two had that habit of simply running off any chance they get. I laughed slightly at her stories, that was until I flinched slightly from the occasional wave of pain that would rush through my shoulder.

“And then the two would… Are you alright Ava?” Winry stopped mid-sentence, getting up from her spot to take a look at my automail hand.

“Not really… My nerves in my shoulder are killing me right about now,” I laughed gently, trying to wave away the pain.

“Huh? Why would your nerves hurt? If the surgery went well you shouldn’t be feeling much pain.,” Winry started to talk about how automail surgeries goes.

“No, no. It’s just that I had that dude for the win. Then again, I was kind of pushing my luck with the amount of pressure I was putting onto my arm. Anyway, when the table broke, it just took me by surprise and I went completely loose from shock and I was smacked onto the ground pretty harshly,” I tried to quickly cover up. She gave me a small look.

“That’s not what I meant Ava. Even then, you shouldn’t be suffering too much pain,” Winry kept pushing slightly.

“What do you mean?” I acted dumb, although I hoped that she would drop the subject, it was obvious that she wouldn’t.

“Like I said, if your shoulder and attachments are hurting you as much as you are saying that they hurt, it could be that your surgeon did a pretty terrible job. Especially since you want to do heavy work, like arm wrestle,” She pointed out. I let out a soft sigh, looking away from her.

“It really isn’t their fault, I was a pretty terrible kid to be fair,” I let out softly.

“So was Ed, and look at him,” Winry called out, making me let out a small huff of air.

“It’s really my own fault my nerves are fucked,” I spoke in hopes that she would finally drop it.

“Why would it be your fault?”

“ _I want it off!.. Please take it off!.._ ” I could hear a memory in the back of my mind, yearning to resurface and play out again.

“Like I said, I was a pretty terrible kid. It means what it means. Now, can we please drop it Winry?” I looked at her pleadingly.

“Ava,” Winry sighed slightly. “You’re just as helpless as Ed,” she grumbled, annoyed at the secret I was keeping from her.

“Look, I’ll be fine, I swear. It’s just a little pain, it should pass when I get some rest,” I waved off, Winry could only respond to me with sighs at this point.

“Winry! Ava!” Al yelled as we could hear him run up to us.

“Huh? Hey Al! Where’s Ed?” Winry asked. Al quickly explained about how Ed was still chasing a girl down to get his watch. Al dug through their stuff and pulled out a telescope and handed it to Winry as he began to lead us to a rather open area. Al pointed up, and I turned to look at what he had been pointing at. Blue light flew about everywhere as I could see two people running around Rush Valley, rooftop jumping.

“That girl moves like a monkey,” Winry spoke in amusement.

“Monkey versus Monkey,” Al remarked, making me chuckle softly.

“Will they be coming back?” Al sounded like he sighed out in a bit of wonder as we watched the chaos going off in the distance.

“I think we better help out Ed,” Winry commented slightly. I nodded in agreement as Al began to walk ahead slightly.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Al spoke as he began to draw rather large transmutation circle.

“What do you mean?” I asked as I looked up to where Ed and the girl were hopping around. They were headed to our general direction; anyone could tell by the way the blue light kept getting g closer and closer.

When Al finished drawing the circle, he took a step back, waiting by the edge of it as he looked almost prepared. I stood behind him, watching quietly as Ed and the girl landed on the building. One moment they’re on top of the building, the next there’s a giant cage in the air and then it’s gone. A dark-skinned girl emerging from the doors, happily skipped out as she hummed slightly. She stopped the moment she saw that Al was simply standing there.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Al spoke as blue light began to fly around the girl, as a cage began to form around her.

“Woah,” the girl admired as she watched it forming around her. Ed on the other hand marched up to the cage, annoyed and obviously tired from the chase. “Played me the fool, eh? Now why don’t you hand it over? My watch,” he practically commanded. I shook my head slightly with a sigh.

“You better step back a little,” the girl warned them boys as she quickly swiped her leg, cutting the bars with them.

“Holy shit,” I awed as I could see her put her leg down, a blade residing as a weapon in her automail leg.

“Come on, it’s nothing surprising, you’ve seen the city,” she chuckled out. “Oh, and my left knee can shoot projectiles!” She exclaimed as she lifted her knee and directly shot at the two brothers, hitting Ed.

“Yo!” I exclaimed, impressed by the weapons in her automail limbs. I watched as she ran out of the cage, past me, admiring her metal limbs.

“Catch me if you can!” She taunted as she laughed. Though, she didn’t get very far as soon as Winry grabbed her wrist.

“Oh well now, I’m not letting you escape,” Winry told the girl. I carefully walked over to the two girls.

“Nice job Winry! Don’t let that thief go!” Ed yelled as I could hear as him and Al marched over to us.

“Of course I won’t let her go,” Winry sounded serious before her attitude switched completely to one of admiration. “Not quite yet anyway! Not until you give me a closer look at this automail.” I laughed as Winry had been practically shining in excitement, ready to piece apart the automail.

Ed grumbled as he made some rope and tied the girl’s hands up. I watched them with a small smile before letting out a small sigh and walking over to a nearby fountain and taking a seat.

“Please tell me I packed my pills,” I mumbled slightly to myself, unsure whether I packed the one thing that has helped me be able to deal with my nerve pain.

It didn’t take the 4 long to get to where I had been sitting, were almost pulling the tanned girl along. Winry had almost immediately pulled the girl’s boots off her legs and began to mess with the girl’s automail legs.

“This is the first time that I have seen this kind of mechanical limb!” Winry began to chirpily ramble about the automail. She was speaking quickly and clearly as she looked and inspected her automail. Winry’s rambling came to a stop when she asked, “Oh yeah! Paninya! Tell ne the maker of the limbs!”

The girl, whose name I now knew as Paninya, wearily answered, “Uh? Sure, no problem…” I looked at her as she looked to be thinking a bit. I let out a soft sigh, hoping that the place she wouldn’t say that it was far off.

“he lives in a remote place, you’ll need a guide,” Paninya said, making me wish I had just stayed back in Central with Maes and Dawn. I let out a huff, trying to think of ways to avoid going with them, nothing coming to mind as an excuse. I stared at the luggage that we had been carrying with us, wondering if I should try to look through my stuff to find my medication to see if it would make my nerves feel better.

I had been lost in thought in a while, only realize I had been when I saw an abundant amount of alchemical light. I looked up to see Ed stomping around and fixing the mess that he had created when he had been chasing Paninya. Watching Ed use his alchemy so easily and freely made me think about my own, this made me realize how useless I felt when it came to using my own.

When he finished fixing everything, he walked to where Winry and Paninya were talking. Ed started to yell about his watch, though his yelling fell onto deaf years as the two girls ignored him by their own chatter. I stood up slowly and gently, feeling almost sick and unbalanced. I let out a couple of shaky breaths, before trying to control it.

With Winry and Paninya ignoring Ed, and forcing the rest of us to follow them, we took our luggage to a hotel. I didn’t have time to look through my stuff as we were quick to have made our way to the mechanic’s home, led by Paninya. I was quick to lag behind them as we made our way through a mountain path. The heat that was beating down my back making me feel so much worse than I had been before. I let out a small groan as I looked around slightly and I could see little black dots in my vision.

“Are you okay Ava?” Al asked as he slowed his pace down to match my own pace. I shook my head gently, moving away slightly from him, complaining about the heat radiating off of his suit.

“Sorry,” Al quickly apologized as he moved away from me slightly. I simply waved it off slightly, trying to tell him that it was fine.

“It’s okay Al. I’ve never been one for the heat. Apart from that,” I huffed out gently, tugging at my turtleneck and sleeves. “Wearing this thing is making me feel worse.” I played it off as I made small jokes, making Al laugh slightly. Though, my jokes didn’t last very long as I stumbled slightly, my vision flashing out and in for a second.

“Ava!” Al called out as I began to wave slightly, regaining my footing.

“I’m sorry. I’m okay,” I stood up, giving him a small smile before gripping my left shoulder slightly.

“You’re obviously not okay,” Ed spoke up, making me turn around slightly. The group had walked up the me, obviously not believing me. “Al can you carry her?” Ed asked Al, and before I could even reply to him Al quickly spoke up.

“I can’t,” Al spoke as he quickly explained that the heat from his armor had been bothering me enough as it was. Once again, I tried my best to tell them that I was fine, only to be ignored and dismiss what I was saying. With a small huff, I began to walk slightly. I was able to walk fine for a moment before my right knee buckled due to phantom pains.

“Shit,” I harshly let out with a small gasp, almost falling.

“Alright! Enough shit brat,” Ed called out as he stomped over to me. “Get on my back, or you can stay behind,” he threatened as he crouched in front of me. I let out a soft sigh watching as his back was facing me. I mumbled slightly before I carefully leaned against him before wrapping my right arm around him gently and getting onto his back.

Ed stood up as he placed his arms under my legs and carried me easily, “You’re lighter than I excepted,” he seemed to have joked. I placed my head onto his gently, letting out a tired chuckle.

“Seems so… Sorry, I just don’t feel too well…” I mumbled softly. I could hear his breathing, and although it was obvious he was getting hot from the heat and from my body heat, he kept walking. The sweat seemed to have dripped from his forehead quickly, I frowned gently, feeling bad for being carried.

“I’m sorry… I really didn’t expect to feel this bad… I should have stayed back with Dawn and Maes…” I let out quietly.

“Shut up, you’re saying stupid shit,” Ed grumbled slightly, looking toward Winry.

“No, I’m not…” I tiredly argued with him.

“If you stayed back, Winry and Al would have been all over my ass. Plus you keep Al company, and I—” Before Ed could finish what he was saying, Winry interrupted him.

“You sure the mechanic lives here…?” Winry tiredly called out. I let out a soft sigh into Ed’s hair, letting my left arm hang slightly as to not let Ed receive much of the heat from it. This in turn, made Ed grumble as he tightened his grip on my legs.

“Uh huh, because the mountain’s rich in ore, good for making mechanical limbs,” Paninya informed us all. “He’s also a loner, that’s why he doesn’t live in the city!” She added on with a small chuckle. Something in that sentence seemed to have made Ed annoyed since he seemed to have quickly moved.

“Hey! Give me back my watch!” Ed barked at Paninya; his sudden loudness made me groan.

“You promised to let me off if I brought you to the mechanic’s home! We had a deal!” Paninya countered quickly.

Ed slowed his pace down as he let out a small sigh. “I’m not the one who made the deal with you…” Ed let out depressively. I chuckled softly, patting him with my right hand gently. He moved his head slightly as to look at me and I shook my head softly.

“You’ll get it back,” I mumbled, to which he nodded. It had been quiet, but I could hear him mutter, “I better, I’m not afraid to hurt the bitch.” I laughed gently, giving him another small pat before relaxing a bit.

“I’m really sorry for being weak,” I let out quietly, not really having expected him to hear it. To my surprise he did as he let out a soft scoff.

“You did survive automail, especially your left arm, which is surprising enough as is. You said you lost them to some kind of transmutation, did you not?” Ed began to talk softly, slowing his pace slightly to be a bit of a distance between everyone so we could quietly chat.

“Yeah…” I hummed softly, not really knowing what he was getting at.

“You were able to get back up on your own two feet, and you’re here now. Are you not?”

“Where are you getting to? Stop being cryptic,” I groaned as I placed my face in his hair.

“You’re not weak if you were able to get though that. Fuck, you tried walking a moment ago when you looked like you were going to pass out,” Ed laughed out gently, tapping his fingers against my leg softly.

“Th-that…” I tried to argue back but failed to do so as nothing came to mind.

“We’re here! Quickly!” Paninya yelled, making me look up to her slightly. In front of us I could see a small house.

“Hold on,” Ed said as he quickly began to job a bit, making the way to the house in hopes to get into shade sometime soon.

Paninya walked ahead of us and began to introduce us. She mainly introduced Winry since she was the one who was interested in the automail.

“Hey Ed?” I asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“If you want you can find a chair and I’ll sit. You’ve been carrying me for a while already…” I spoke, feeling bad that he was sweating immensely from the heat and I was doing nothing to help him with it.

“Hey! Paninya! You brought some friends here today?” I heard a lady call out, making me slowly look up.

“I’ll put you down when I see one. Unless you want to be on the ground,” Ed teased with a chuckle. I let out a small huff.

“Please not the ground. I already feel miserable as it is. You may be short, and I know you could drop me to the ground in a second…” I let out with a grin and for a moment I felt Ed’s rather strong grip on my legs slowly loosen.

“Say that again, I seemed to not have heard that last part,” He seethed in anger, his grip was progressively loosening, making me wrap my arm around him a little more.

“Shit. Ed no, please. Ed! I’m sorry!” I quickly spoke, clinging onto him for dear life. He let out a soft sigh as he adjusted me with a small hop and his grip quickly went back to holding onto me properly.

“What happened to you anyway? You look worse than normal,” Ed hummed out, tapping my legs in a comforting rhythm.

“I’ve told you before. My nerves aren’t the best and the way that guy dropped me just made it feel worse,” I spoke softly. I could hear Ed hum in response, he obviously was trying to think of something, but I didn’t really know what.

Ed walked to where Winry was, and there stood a young man with the last who had been talking to Paninya a moment ago and began to introduce themselves.

“I’m Ridel and this is my wife Satera!” Ridel introduced with a wide smile before pointing to the back door. “The loner is my dad, Dominic!” As Ridel spoke, I could see Paninya walk towards the door and talk to someone behind it.

A while later, Dominic had walked out of the house and greeted us with a scowl. Ridel had been nice enough to bring a chair out for me, to which Ed took quick advantage to sit me down on the. I let out a chuckle, “Thanks,” to which Ed gave me a small nod in response and waved it off as if it were nothing.

Paninya, Winry, and Tommy took the table and began to chat on their own while Al, Ed, and me stayed with Ridel and Satera. I sat on my chair, trying to move my arm around only for pain to shoot up through my nerves, making me wince. Thought I was pulled out of my pain when I heard Ed chirpily exclaimed, “Wow! You’re pregnant!” I let out a small laugh as I looked at Satera and her tummy.

“She’s due in half a month!” Ridel informed happily as he stood behind his wife’s chair.

“It feels like it’s getting heavier and heavier!” Satera joked with a laugh as she gently rubbed her belly. I smiled, a calm wave rushing over me as I watched the group practically shine. Although, for a moment a golden shine caught my eye and I quickly turned, only to see Ed’s blond hair. “Odd,” I hummed to myself.

“Can I touch it?” Ed asked excitedly.

“Sure! Go ahead!”

Ed carefully placed his hand on Satera’s stomach only to retract it a couple seconds later with a small laugh. “This is the first time I touched a pregnant woman’s stomach! Hopefully it will bring you luck giving birth to a healthy baby!” He chirped happily as he shook his hand awkwardly.

“We were just like that in Mom’s tummy…” Al said in a delightful wonder, I hummed slightly as I realized this had been the first time the two brothers even mentioned their mother around me. The two normally talked about only themselves. Their stories always revolved around them, Winry, and Pinako. When they would mention a parent, they would move on to the next subject quickly, trying to get away from the subject as soon as they possibly could.

“Edward!” Winry shouting rang through my ears, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her gently as she wore an innocent smile and beckoned him to go on over. I let out a small laugh as I carefully got up as everyone began to make their way inside. Ed looked uneasy as I simply patted his shoulder when I was walking next to him, “You’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say,” He grumbled slightly. Soon enough we were all in the workshop, I sat facing the side since Ed was forced to be in his boxers for the second time that day. As they looked over Ed’s automail and talked about it, I rubbed my own shoulder slightly, hoping that I would be able to pick a thing or two up whenever I need to make a quick fix on my own. My nerve pain didn’t leave my mind as it randomly struck, I wondered if I should try to remove my arm for the night or try to find something to replace my missing medication.

“I beg you Mr. Dominic! Please accept my as your apprentice!” Winry yelled, and I turned to her slightly, trying to keep Ed out of my eyesight. Winry had bowed slightly when Dominic outright refused her offer. I cringed slightly, watching the scene play out.

Dominic had been wanting to kick us out, but it was something we were forced to deny since it started pouring outside. The day had suddenly gone from a bright sunny day to the heaviest rainfall I had seen in a while. I let out a small whine as I looked out the window, my stumps feeling much worse with the sudden weather switch.

“Why now?” I groaned to myself as I limped my way to a nearby chair, listening to the rain.

“Hey,” I heard Ed’s voice, making me turn to him slightly.

“Hey,” I copied his tone of voice a bit with a light chuckle.

“How are you holding up?” He asked as he stood next to me, his hands in his pockets.

“Worse than before,” I groaned as I gently rubbed my attachments. “If I didn’t feel bad with phantom pains and my arm feeling like it’s burning, the sudden weather change makes it worse.” I complained as I sank down into my chair. I looked at him as he looked to be staring out the window.

“What about you? Stumps holding well?” I wondered.

“They’re a little irritated, but it’s nothing,” he shrugged off gently. I gave him a small hum in response.

“I thought you were with Al,” I broke the silence that had settled between us. He simply hummed slightly, not really answering my question.

“Try to get some rest Bun Bitch,” He waved as he began to walk away. I let out a groan, “Why that?” I complained, not understanding his sudden insult. He shrugged as he tapped his head, turning the corner and leaving me alone.

“Dumbass,” I huffed gently as I went to go mess with my own bun, trying to understand his sudden insult with my hair style. “It isn’t that bad is it?” I frowned gently as I squeezed the bun before sighing and letting out a laugh. “Shut the fuck up Ava,” I told myself, shaking my head off.

After a while or sitting around, I began to feel lonely. I gently toyed with bracelet that was around my wrist, thinking about the matching one’s I had given Maes, Gracia, and Elicia. I pinched a bit of the metal on it to move it around my wrist before leaving it alone. I huffed as I slowly sat up properly and stood up, making sure I was balanced out, I paced around a bit. I pulled out my necklace and began to fidget with it slightly.

“What if I combined the two things?” I mused myself with the idea of turning my bracelet into a necklace before shaking my head as I thought about it more. “No, making it into a necklace would reinforce the metal, meaning if I get into a tight spot it’ll be harder to remove, wasting more time and probably messing anything up.” I continuously thought to myself, mainly going back and forth on the idea of changing it into a necklace.

My quiet rambling was interrupted by screaming from the other room. With a limp, I made my way to where the screaming was located as fast as possible.

“What’s go—”

“The baby’s coming!” Ed yelled in my face, his face was red, and he looked panicked. “Oh…” I let out, unable to process what he had just said for a moment. I pushed him away from me as I got a better look at Satera who had been on the ground, looking a little annoyed at everyone panicking. I carefully made my way to her and slowly bent down to her level.

“Is everything okay?” I asked her carefully, unsure what to do.

“Y-Ye—” she interrupted herself as she let out a pained groan. I looked around, starting to panic myself before taking a deep breath and trying to settle everyone down.

“Right, just like Auntie Dawn taught,” I gave myself a small pep talk as I looked up to everyone.

“Alright everyone! We need to settle down!” I yelled out a bit, a little too loud for even my own liking as I winced at my sudden volume. Everyone stopped as they turned to stare at me in confusion.

“A-Alright. We need to get Mrs. Satera to a room and make sure she is relaxed and,” I rambled slightly about how she needed to be comfortable and how we needed to get her to a doctor or the doctor here. As I rambled slightly, everyone began to help Satera move to the bed. I let out an exhale as I looked over to Dominic as he began to throw on a raincoat and left to go to the doctor.

I stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do as I began to rub my shoulder slightly, feeling as little shocks ran from my shoulder to my back. I had hoped to have been able to rest up somewhere by now, but everything was quickly moving and stockpiling up.

The front door swung open quickly and I turned only to see a soaking and shocked looking Dominic. “What’s happ—”

“The bridge…” Dominic interrupted me with disbelief in his voice. I felt my breathing stop for a moment before rushing out to go look at what had been the bridge we had crossed only a couple of hours ago.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I let out breathlessly, walking up to one of the charred posts and running my finger over it gently. “This really couldn’t get any worse,” I let out disappointingly.

“What are we going to do?” Winry called out in the rain, I looked at her with an unsure look. Ed walked in front of me, “Move back,” was all he said as he walked over near the edge of the canyon.

“Time for me to show my skills!” He yelled, almost readily as he clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. Blue light quickly sparked as a bridge began to quickly form and slowly move on to the other side. As we watched, I could feel excitement boil up since the bridge looked like it was holding up well and good.

“C’mon,” I quietly breathed out, a small itch in the back of my mind was begging me to go on over to try to help him build the bridge.

“Go!” Ed yelled as his gaze looked to be hyper focused on the building of the bridge. That was until the bridge suddenly collapsed in on itself. I let out a small gasp as I quickly made my way on over to Ed’s side to get a better look at what had happened.

There had been no other way to get to the other side without that bridge, and if Ed’s bridge had collapsed, there seemed to be no other way to get to the other side safety. Not with the rain that was currently coming down, the water had been rushing so anything that could be used from the bottom wouldn’t really work because the rain was likely strong enough to destroy anything that could be built.

“Damn it! Isn’t there another way?” I turned to go look at the group, seeing that they all huddled together to think of a plan. I frowned gently, before walking on over to them to jump on into the conversation.

“There’s no time. It’s dangerous with the lightning!” Dominic stated as he walked on over to his horse, quickly mounting it. “There’s an old mountain road leading to the town. It’s longer, so it’s going to take a longer time,” He said as he looked at us. “Go back in and comfort Satera,” he yelled at us as he quickly dashed off.

I watched him, letting out a small sigh in disappointment, questioning what to do. The rain that was already heavy, felt much heavier than before. “State’s Alchemist!” Ed yelled, sadness lacing his tone of voice. “Living weapon… At this important time… I can’t do anything…”

I carefully walked over to him and lifted my hand slowly to place it on his shoulder.

“ _We’re state Alchemists! We can’t just not do anything!_ ”

A crash broke me out of my memories as I instinctively ducked slightly. I turned upward and let out a small sigh, realizing I got lost int a small trance. I fully dropped my hand with an exhausted sigh. I could see Winry, AL, and Ed walk towards the house. Al and Winry looked to be comforting Ed, “I guess I should head back,” I muttered to myself as I dragged my legs across the ground.

I walked after the three friends as they chatted to themselves. As I entered the house, I had realized how much water clung onto me. I let out a groaned as I quickly pulled my hair out of the bun, water squeezing and dripping out of it. “Ack,” I squeaked slightly, the feeling of water going into the back of my shirt feeling unpleasant.

“Winry!” I heard Paninya yell and I looked up at her, I shook my head gently as I went to look for a towel. “Mrs. Satera is bleeding lots of water!” I let out a small, confused hum before realizing what she said.

“Oh no…” I let out quietly as Winry let out a nervous laugh.

“Looks like she’s going to give birth soon,” Winry let out hesitantly. “Looks like she’s going to give birth soon.”

“Fuck and Dominic just left. Fuck,” I began to panic slightly.

“What are we gonna do!? The doctor’s not going to be here on time!” Ed yelled, and I turned to look at Winry, who was rather calm and collected in thought. She suddenly went and grabbed the four of us and pulled us close to her and called Ridel over.

“We’re just going to have to do it ourselves,” Winry spoke firmly as she helped settle us down.

“Huh?” Ridel questioned, confused on what Winry was talking about.

“When she’s made up her mind, no one can stop her,” Ed spoke with a small sigh.

“So, you’ve seen a baby being delivered before?” Ridel asked. Winry simply walked and went to go and put on an apron.

“No, I haven’t, but we don’t have any other options. There’s no time to argue!” Winry stood as she gave us all a serious look.

“I need everyone’s help! We’re going to bring this baby! Ed and Al! Go and get me some boiling water quickly!” Winry began to tell everyone what to do.

“Paninya, go and get some towels!” Winry began to collect the things she would need.

“Mr. Ridel, do you have any disinfectant alcohol?”

“I think we have some in the storeroom.”

“Ava, hurry and help me fetch it!” Winry quickly told me, making me panic for a moment before I nodded and quickly went to go look for it. When I stepped into the storeroom, I quickly began to look for it, “Hurry, hurry, hurry,” I mumbled to myself in a rush. When I found the bottle, I quickly picked up at and made my way to the room as quickly as I could, setting the bottle on the ground next to the bed. I gave Satera a small weary smile before rushing out of the room again.

When everyone collected their items, they dropped it off in the room and waited outside as Winry stood in front of the door, muttering to herself.

“Winry!” Ed called out to her, which made her turn her head slightly. “Good luck!” Both he and Al said in unison. I smiled softly and gave her a small wink and thumbs up. As soon as Winry saw us, she visibly relaxed as she gave us a smile and gave us a determined nod.

“Right… Paninya, can you come in and give me a hand?” Winry asked Paninya and she simply let out an uncertain response as she quickly followed Winry into the room. This left Ed, Al, and I outside the room, staring at the door.

I heard the quiet rattle of automail, and I turned to Ed to see what was happening. His hand was shaking, he was visibly upset. “Now, when it really matters. I can’t do anything.” He spoke solemnly.

I walked over to him and gently grabbed his automail hand into my own. I stared at the door, thinking that maybe holding onto his hand would be some kind of consolation. I watched the unmoving door as Ed’s grip tightened before I felt it relax slightly. His hand slowly uncurled as it carefully wrapped itself around my automail hand, grasping it tightly in uncertainty. We stood there for a moment, looking at the door in worry before we heard Satera on the other side screaming.

The three of us jumped in surprise and shock by the sudden yells. Ed and I released our hands as we jumped back, I eyed the door for a moment before letting out a heavy exhale. Instead of standing around, the three of us went and sat against the wall, waiting to see if anything would happen and waiting to be informed about the situation.

I let out a tired yawn as I leaned my head against the wall a bit, letting it fall to the side slightly as I looked tiredly at the two brothers. Ed had his hands resting on the back of his neck as Al sat with his legs up to his chest.

“Actually, I’m really “afraid.”” Ed let out with a horrified look on his face.

“Me too,” Al agreed. I let out a soft exhale as I closed my eyes slightly, listening in to the two brothers casually talk.

“I know we’re not big believers in God, but all we can do now is “Pray to God.” Maybe he can help us, just this once,” Ed spoke softly.

“ _All you can really do is believe… She’s with God now… I pray she will be okay… Her dad and now her sister… No, I think she’ll be okay… God will be by her side… She’s strong and faith will keep her strong… That Alchemy is what got them kill—_ ” I let out a small gasp as my eyes shot open.

“Ava?” I heard Ed question quietly. I shook my head softly and ran a hand over my face.

“I’m fine… Just old memories is all,” I tired waving off, but an irritating shock like pain ran through my shoulder. “Also this pain is frustrating.”

“You never did tell me why you have that nerve pain,” Ed huffed, sounding almost offended that I didn’t want to tell him what had happened. I smiled softly, seeing a small forced down smirk on his face.

“Yeah…” I sighed out quietly and stared at the ceiling. “It’s just, when I got my automail, I refused to take care of myself. There are days I can’t remember because I refused to stay sitting down. I had been told that I messed it up more when I would force myself to go out and do things I wasn’t supposed to. I really don’t fully know the story myself, I just went along with them,” I blinked slightly.

“What do you mean? I was able to do everything within a year, and you can ask Al. I didn’t sit down either. Hell, I was coughing up blood,” Ed spoke. I turned my head slightly to look at him as he pointed to his automail arm.

“A year?” I questioned, trying to move the subject away from myself.

“Yeah. Granny Pinako and Winry got angry with me for never relaxing. Yet here I am, and I’m doing perfect,” he spoke. I could only nod slightly, unsure of what to ask or even question next.

“What really happened to you?” Ed asked, making me realize he never bought a single one of my lies.

“I told you already. I could be asking you the same question,” I huffed slightly, looking at him tiredly.

“We lost it in the East,” He spoke nonchalantly, the same exact lie he had told Brosh and Ross a while ago. I closed my eyes slightly, giving up.

“Right, sorry,” I mumbled as I leaned my head against the wall, tiredly trying to collect my thoughts in order.

Some time had passed after our little chat, and Edward had begun to pace around the room slightly. I was almost falling asleep to do his rather rhythmic pattern in walking, before I heard the door swing open and his footsteps go from a nice pace to running. I shot up almost immediately, my nerves regretting the decision as they practically stung.

“Blood… All that blood…” I looked and saw Paninya on the ground, curled and looking stressed out. I carefully got up and walked to the room. I could see Satera and Ridel holding onto their child happily and cooing quietly to the newborn.

“It’s a baby!” Ed cheered as Al quickly joined him.

“Hooray!” They both cheered and laughed. I smiled softly as I leaned against a wall to watch the two new parents.

“Awesome! Awesome!” Ed repeated rapidly. I turned to him for a second, and his yellow eyes seemed to have shined a golden hue before they returned back to normal.

“What the fuck?” I breathed out to myself as I blinked several times before shaking it off and brushed it off as the light hitting his eyes at an odd angle.

“Alchemists have worked for centuries, and they haven’t been able to create life. A person creating another person, but a woman is able to carry a life to term in 280 days!” Ed rambled excitedly. I laughed slightly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Don’t go lumping in alchemy with the sanctity of life!” Winry let out, annoyed.

“Sorry it’s an occupational hazard.” I turned to look at Ridel who had Al helping him clean the baby off from all the blood.

“Besides. Whatever you say, it is wonderful. People are awesome,” Ed let out. I walked over to help Ridel as much as I could.

While we waited for Dominic and the doctor to arrive, I gushed over the baby with Satera, Ridel, and Al. We shared a couple of laughs and talked for a little while. We talked about the names for the baby and we would give our opinions to which ones we like the most. Though, I had been pretty sure they were set on a certain name, it had been fun being able to just give random stories based off of names.

When Dominic arrived with the doctor, he got dried off and immediately went to gush over his grandson. He had been acting the polar opposite from when we met him a couple of hours ago. I smiled at the way he was acting and felt a warm cozy feeling settle over my body.

The doctor had quickly gone to work on Satera and the baby as soon as he arrived and began to inform us on how Winry had done. He stated that they had been perfectly fine and how Satera would only need to rest up from here on out. I let out a quiet yawn as I made my way out of the room, tired.

I took a seat on a chair right outside the room, letting myself slide down slightly as I rubbed my automail attachments slightly. Even through the fabric of my pants, I could still feel the scars.

“ _I want it off!... I don’t need… this!... OFF!... Get it off!... How do I get it off!?.. Ahaha! A screwdriver?... This isn’t!...”_ I flinched slightly as I let out a small shaky exhale. The room around me seemed to have filled back up with light in a moment.

“Fucking shit…” I brought my hand up to my face and gently rubbed the bridge of my nose. “How much more of this shit can I take? I’m already tired, and these little things aren’t helping,” I complained. I couldn’t help but realize that the more I stayed with the brothers, the more and more I was forcing myself to push back. It was a back-and-forth experience with the two. Either I was fitting well like missing piece of a puzzle, or I felt like nothing was aligned.

We didn’t leave until the following day, while the doctor had gladly gone back to town, the rest of us stayed behind to keep up with the baby for a while. Even though we left in a little bit of a rush, Paninya was able to lead up back down the mountain path.

“ _Before I knew it, we were on our way again. With instructions on how to get down to the town, we tailed down the mountain. This time I was actually well enough to walk down on my own! The teasing O received for Pipsqueak was mildly annoying though, but it was fun to get his reactions to me calling him short. Anyway, when we got into town, we collected our stuff at the hotel. From there we were quickly back on the trail again. Now we’re on a carriage on the way to the train station SINCE ONE MR. ELRIC WAS TO TIRED._ ” I wrote down in my journal with a soft chuckle, closing it the moment I knew that the ink was fully dried. I clicked my pen shut as I awkwardly tried to put the journal into my pocket.

Ed’s legs had been on my lap since he was insistent on trying to get some sleep. I had used it to my advantage to have a rather steady writing surface because of his leg. I looked up at him and he had been fast asleep as he leaned against Al.

It didn’t take the carriage long to arrive at the station as Al quickly woke Ed and Winry up from their nap. Ed lazily sat up as he moved his legs from my lap, to which I was quick to stand up from since I had been sitting the entire trip. While Ed took his sweet time, I took advantage to grab my stuff and casually hop off the carriage, stretching my limbs out.

“Thank goodness!” I hummed out as my nerves and everything felt rather comfortable today, even though I didn’t get much rest last night. Since everyone got off before Ed, I thought I could have had a bit more time. I had been wrong when Ed jumped off the carriage and grabbed my bun, effectively pulling off my hair tie as he jumped off the carriage as he casually walked to the train.

“Oh what the fuck Ed? Do you know how much time it took me to make my hair!?” I groaned as felt my hair unravel.

“I know, but don’t steal my hair ties ever again,” He spoke as he put the hair tie on his wrist and kept walking.

“WAIT! You’re still hung over the fact I took a hair tie from you!?” I yelled as I quickly jogged to catch up with him. Though as we entered the station, we could hear the whistle blow, signaling that the train was going to begin moving at any moment.

“Fuck!” I complained even more, feeling like I should have stayed in the carriage to avoid everything.

“Move it! We’ve got to hurry!” Ed yelled as he began to run. “If we miss this one, there won’t be another one for three days!”

Unsurprisingly, Al had been able to quickly catch up with the train. He had hopped on like it was easy. I gulped heavily as I tightly gripped onto my suitcase and began to run as fast as I could. I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to make it, especially since Ed had barely made it from the steps.

“Come on Ava!” I looked up and saw Ed and Al stretch their hands out.

“FUCK!” I yelled as I jumped onto the tracks and tossed my luggage to them, Al catching it with ease as he set it down. I took a large breath of air as I held onto it and ran for dear life, pushing myself off of my right leg and barley catching onto Ed and Al as they pulled me up.

“Ya know… What?... Fuck run… running…” I panted out, as I leaned against the train and let myself slide down slightly. Ed was waving and screaming his goodbye’s to Winry and I barley raised my hand in a wave. Ed laughed at me as he turned to me, and Al patted my head gently.

“It’s okay Ava, at least you’re on the train now,” Al said innocently as he helped me off the floor.

“Yeah… Yeah… Also,” I turned to Ed, giving him a glare.

“Give me… my fucking… Hair tie…” I breathed out, trying my best to control my breathing. Ed smirked as he simply patted my head and walked in, waving slightly as he purposely let his coats sleeve fall so I could see my hair tie around his wrist.

“I’m going… to kill him Al,” I huffed out as I grabbed my hair and tried my best to make it hold itself up. I trialed behind Ed as he found us a seat, he let me take Window seat since that was the only way I wouldn’t have been able to steal my hair tie back.

“You know, fuck running… Seriously,” I complained slightly as I rubbed my knees a bit.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Ed laughed at me.

“Oh shut up Mr. “I’m-a-State-Alchemist-at-Twelve.” You probably have so much fucking stamina for running,” I sank down in the seat.

“Wait, you’re seriously that tired?” Ed asked as he looked at me. I puffed out my cheeks slightly.

“Not extremely, but it does kind of hurt when I push my leg like that. I’ve said this and I’ll say it again, my nerves are pretty bad. This isn’t going to hurt too bad, but I will be feeling this little irritating pain for a while,” I exclaimed slightly. I sat up properly and rubbed my knees even more, hoping that I actually wouldn’t have to deal with the pain.

The trip had gone silent when Ed took off his coat and took a nap. I stared out the window, my eyes feeling heavy as I watched the scenery, but refused to actually get a nap in.

“Ava, you should get some sleep,” Al broke the silence. I shook my head gently, looking at his reflection on the window.

“I’m okay Al. I’m not too tired,” I lied as a yawn escaped my lips.

“You haven’t been sleeping. You’re doing it again,” Al spoke, as he pointed out my yawning and how my head was lulling constantly.

“I’ll try to sleep then,” I tried to pretend like I hadn’t been too tired, but from the Al gave me, he didn’t believe a word I was saying anymore. I leaned against the window, closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep. Much to my dismay, the sun kept getting in my closed eyes, and no matter how much I tired resting, a large part of me was still awake.

“I can’t sleep Al,” I let out tiredly as I rubbed my eyes, sitting up properly as I looked over to him. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“Try sleeping against brother,” Al suggested swiftly and nonchalantly.

“Eh? Are you insane?” I asked softly as Al shook his head.

“Brother is always sleep, and I don’t think he would mind. Winry would sleep on his shoulder too. Plus we’re friends, why not?” Al countered me, and being in a tired state, I couldn’t really fight his words, even if I wanted too.

“Fine,” I quietly grumbled. I leaned against Ed carefully, although I was against his automail arm, he has been rather comfortable. I let my head fall onto his shoulder slightly, and my eyes quickly closed shut. I felt as Al put something warm to cover us as I quickly fell asleep.

I hummed slightly as I felt movement underneath my head. I grabbed whatever had been covering me, and covered my face, hoping to try and get a couple more minutes of sleep. Al’s constant little laughs at something is what got me to remove the piece of cloth. I slowly opened my eyes are I sleepily let out, “What’s so funny?”

I sat up from where I had been and yawned, stretching slightly as I let the cloth fall onto my lap.

“Did we wake you up?” I heard one of them hum out and I shook my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes a bit.

“No… I’m just bad at sleeping is all,” I spoke disappointingly. While not a lie, it was rather tiring not getting enough sleep most of the time.

“So, why’d you decided to join Al and me to Dublith? You could have stayed back with Winry,” Ed questioned as I looked down at my lap, finally realizing that I had been covered with Ed’s coat. I carefully picked it up and began to fold it up a bit.

“Go with you guys and meet your teacher or become Winry’s subject and constantly live without limbs since she’ll probably toy with it any chance she gets. I think I’ll stay with the two of you guys,” I said slightly, chills running down my back at the thought of Winry constantly removing my limbs so she could tweak something because she learned something new.

“Even thinking about the little liberty I’ll have to wander around scares me,” I let out with a sigh, making the brothers laugh slightly. I handed Ed his coat and he took it carefully. “Plus you two are oddly comforting,” I mumbled slightly, a part of me hoping that they hadn’t heard me.

“Comforting?”

I let out a small hum in confirmation as I turned to look out the window, “Yeah. Just feels nice, sometimes,” I joked with a small giggle. “No seriously though… I don’t know what it is, a familiarity? I guess that’s one way I can put it,” I shrugged slightly, not certain on how to explain what I felt.

“You said you have a sister, right?” Al asked, to which I gave a nod to.

“Yeah, what about her?” I hummed slightly, wondering in what direction the questioning was going to get to.

“Where is she? You never really do talk about her,” Ed questioned slightly.

“I didn’t think you’d care too much about it. To be fair, I don’t even know where she is. I said this on the way to Rush Valley, but I’ll say it again. We got separated and I haven’t seen her in about 4 or 5 years,” I spoke sadly, trying my best to not tell them exactly what happened.

“You did say that, but you never really said why. Does it have to do with your Dad?” Ed asked, his voice filled with curiosity. I sank down in the seat a bit as I watched out the scenery.

“How did I know you were going to mention my Dad,” I exhaled heavily, wishing I hadn’t just given his coat back to him so I could cover my face with it.

“Because you did mention him before,” he pointed out. I scrunched out my eyebrows slightly and nodded slowly. “So, what happened?”

I thought for a moment before snapping my fingers slightly and turning to look at him. “How about this Elric? Tell me something about you guys, and I’ll tell you more about me. Equivalent Exchange, isn’t that how that works?” I smirked at him.

Ed looked slightly shocked before he started laughing. He shook his head slightly as I looked off, lost in thought for a moment, giving a small chuckle.

“Yeah, that could be Equivalent Exchange,” he wore a small smile on his face as he looked away from me. I smiled softly as I turned to look back out the window.

“I guess we both have things we just don’t want to talk about,” I pointed out as I heard him let out a small hum in agreement.

The rest of the train ride had been calm, the three of us had chatted about random things, mainly Ed and Al talking about their teacher. The two boys shook at mentions of their teacher as they chatted about them. I let out a small laugh as they kept talking.

When we arrived at the station, Ed and Al seemed to have both gotten off hesitantly as they shuffled their feet. I groaned as I walked out of the train ahead of them, walking to the main entrance of the station. I waited for them as they were slow to catch up to me. I hummed slightly, trying not to get question why they had been so hesitant. After a while, it finally became annoying to be slow walking.

“Alright, how bad is this teacher of yours?” I asked, annoyed with the fact that they were never this slow and hesitant to do anything Ed turned to me slightly before his face quickly lit up.

“Shit!” He yelled as he grabbed me by my shoulders,

“Wha— Hey!” I yelled surprised by his sudden movements before pushing him away.

“Do you have extra pants?” Ed asked quickly as he set down his suitcase, practically ready to throw it open.

“Uh, not really? I don’t know?” I asked, confused by his sudden switch in attitude and questioning. He threw open his suitcase as he pulled out a pair of his own pants and tossed them to me, making me awkwardly catch them.

“Is everyt—”

“I’ll explain on the way, just find somewhere where you can change out of the uniform,” Ed spoke quickly as he turned me around and shoved me in the direction of a nearby shop.

“I- Uh- Okay?” I stuttered out, my thoughts stopping short as I tried to piece together what was happening. I walked into a shop and asked for the restrooms, which they pointed to and I quickly made my over to them.

“What the fuck even are these jeans?” I asked myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I felt weird, his pants felt like they were slowly riding downwards, and the leather material felt odd compared to the cotton fabric I had grown used to wearing over the years. I couldn’t help but also stare at my loose hair.

“I can’t believe I still haven’t gotten my hair tie back,” I complained slightly as I once again tried to fix it with itself. After a while I gave up and practically jogged out of the shop and held tightly onto my replicated uniform.

“Alright boys!” I yelled at the two, glaring at the two. “I better get an explanation. Also,” I shoved my uniform into Ed’s hands, “Make me a belt, I don’t care how you do it. Your jeans are too loose for my liking. Not just that, give me my hair tie!” I grumbled, adjusting the jeans he had lent me, also wishing that I had my hair tie.

Ed took my uniform and quickly began to explain, “Teacher doesn’t really like the military. She’s- She’s bound to kill me,” he spoke sadly as he ignored my hair tie comment as he stared off into the distance, about ready to accept his death.

“I was just thinking about that and remembered that you live in that uniform,” he pointed out as he began to transmute my replica into a belt that was much too similar to his, except it was a blue and silver color.

“It’s a re— Never mind, doesn’t matter,” I waved off slightly before taking the belt from his hands. “Do you really have no sense in fashion?” I sighed out as I quickly began to put the belt on.

“What is that supposed to mean? You wear a turtleneck and live with that military uniform every day!” Ed bickered, upset that I was suddenly attacking his sense of fashion. “Like you could do any better,” he huffed out at me.

“Bet you that I could!” I glared at him, about ready to try and transmute the belt into something that I would have preferred, but Al’s laughter cut my thoughts off short. I looked up to the suit of armor before joining in his laughter.

“Even though this is something I wouldn’t chose on a daily, thanks,” I smiled at Ed as I patted the buckle slightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go Al,” Ed patted his brother’s suit as they began to walk. I chuckled slightly as I jogged slightly to walk right next to them. It didn’t take us long before we were outside a meat shop. I stood there, confused as I looked around unsure if we were actually supposed to be here.

“Well Al. We’re finally here,” Ed let out with a small grumbled. I watched the two as they had an unspoken conversation.

“Would be nice if teacher wasn’t home,” the brothers hoped as they practically alternated words.

“They can’t be that bad, can they?” I asked as I tilted my head.

“Welcome!” A voice from behind us yelled, making my jump forward slightly and get into a defensive stance. “Come on in, please,” his chirpy voice made me relax slightly as I let out a heavy sigh. In front of me had been a young guy wearing a head band, a muscle shirt, and a waisted apron. He was carrying a bag of what seemed like flour and looked relatively harmless.

“Huh? Aren’t you Edward? Long time no see!” He greeted Ed with a bright smile as he recognized the blond boy.

“Are you Mr. Mason?” Ed asked from his spot on the ground, quickly trying to recover from the scare.

“Hahaha! You’re as short as ever!” Mason patted Ed’s head before turning to Al and me.

“Who’s the guy in the armor? And this little girl?” I smiled up at him with a small wave.

“I’m his little brother, Alphonse! This is our friend Ava Hughes!” Al introduced us.

“Please to meet you Mr. Mason!”

Though, Mason hadn’t wasted anytime to get straight to the point, “Are you here to see Izumi?” Ed and Al looked scared as the mention of the name. Mason nodded to us as he began to lead us to a side door.

“Wait a minute and I’ll go get her. You’re just on time! Mrs. Izumi just got back from her trip!” Mason exclaimed from the doorway before disappearing inside the shop. Meanwhile, Ed and Al looked to be having a mental crisis, making me laugh at how petrified they looked.

It wasn’t long before a tall buff guy appeared at the door, he looked intimidating as he held onto a knife when he stepped out.

“Hello Sid,” Ed greeted, his voice laced with nervousness.

“How do you do? Long time no see…” Al spoke with the same level of nervousness as Ed. I stood behind them and gave the man a small wave with a tiny, “Hello.”

Sid raised his hand and placed it on Ed’s head as he ruffled his hair, “Good to see you. You’ve grown a little.” I watched as Ed mumbled slightly with fear and stress by the current situation.

“You are?” Sid asked, I looked up at him to see him staring right at Al and me.

“You probably won’t recognize me, but it’s me, Alphonse,” Al seemed to have reintroduced himself to Sid. “Sorry we’ve been away for so long.”

“Really? You’ve grown more than a little,” Sid patted Al’s helmet as Al seemingly got lost in the little affection he was receiving.

“I’m Ava Hughes, pleased to meet you Sir,” I spoke up as I looked up at Sid, giving him a small grin. He looked down at me as he moved his hand down from Al onto my head, ruffling my hair slightly.

“Pleasures mine,” he said as he removed his hand from my head and gave his attention back to the brothers. Sid began to lead us, mainly them, to what I assume was their home since he left the shop in Mason’s care. On the way there, Ed and Al were asking Sid rather simple small talk questions.

“How’s teacher?”

“She’s quite healthy, but she’s sick at the moment,” Sid informed the boys as he walked up to the window, leaning against it. “Hey, Izumi, the Elric shrimps are here to visit you.”

I looked at the brothers curiously as they seemed to have been staring at one another, having another silent conversation. I sighed as I took a couple of steps back, not wanting to get to in their way, especially since they both look scared for their lives.

While I watched from a safe distance, I saw the front door fly open and Edward get kicked in the face, making him practically fly back. Al pushed himself against the wall of the house, afraid for his life. I blinked as I saw a lady stomp out of the house, an intimidating aura floating around her. She was yelling about how stupid it was for the boys to have joined the military and questioning their motives. Al tried sneaking away from the scenes as Izumi turned to look towards Al and me.

“Who’s the girl and walking tin can?” Her face went from a violent nature to a rather calm and collected look.

“I-It’s his brother, Alphonse. Teacher, y-you see…” Al trailed off slightly as Izumi’s face seemed to have softened even more as she smiled brightly over to Al, extending her hand.

“Al! Look at how tall you’ve grown!” She practically cooed. I watched as Al took her hand, only for him to be thrown to the ground, her calm nature turning violent again. Watching the scene, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

“And you are?” Izumi asked, making me slow my laughs down into small chuckles.

“My name is Ava Hughes!” I smiled to her, this time being the first to extend my hand.

“Oh how cute! I’m Izumi Curtis, I hope my stupid students aren’t causing you to much trouble!” Izumi took my hand and we gently shook them.

“Oh no, not at all. Though, Edward seemed to have stolen my hair tie a while ago and hasn’t returned it,” I removed my hand as I brought my hands up to my checks, feigning innocents.

“Oh we can get that sorted in a moment,” Izumi chirped happily as she was ready to throw down her students at any given moment of the day.

“Oh can it!? That would be lovely, thank you Mrs. Curtis.” I chirped as I gave her a grin, the both of us practically radiating malice towards Ed.

“You’ve got lots of energy for someone who’s supposed to be sick,” Al spoke up as Izumi and me were plotting to ruin Ed.

“What are you saying? Not feeling well!? This is because—” She had cut herself off as she coughed up blood, making me panic slightly as I had been right next to her. Though, I didn’t have enough time to panic to much since Sid had come up next to her and given her medicine.

After a little while of being outside, we all made our way into the house, Izumi having smacked the back of Ed’s head as a welcoming gesture. I smiled as I followed the group into the house. We sat at a table and chatted casually for a little while. Izumi and Sid being nice enough to have made the three of us a warm cup of tea.

That was until Ed finally decided to task about the Philosopher’s Stone. I had completely forgotten that had been one of the main reasons why we were even here in the first place, with the birth at Rush Valley and the fact that we had been chatting like nothing. It seemed that their reasonings had completely slipped my mind for a while.

Though, asking her about the stone was in vain considering she spoke about not caring about stones. For a moment I pondered getting up and walking out of the room since their conversation since their conversation wasn’t really meant for me.

“Come to think of it, there was that one Alchemist we met at Central. He knew a good amount about the stone,” Sid spoke up. I looked at him, curious about who they had met.

“so, who was this guy?” I could hear the hope that laced Ed’s voice.

“Let me think… I think his name was Hohenheim,” Izumi recalled, and suddenly the hope that radiated from the boys died down quickly. I turned to look at the two boys and I could see the anger that Ed held at the mention of that name.

“Ed?” I questioned, confused as to his sudden attitude changed.

“What is it?” Izumi questioned the boys.

“He’s alive,” was all Ed said as he looked down to his lap.

“Alive? Who?” I looked up to Al, trying to get answers.

“Someone you know?”

“He’s our… father,” Al spoke with hesitance.

“Father? Shouldn’t that be good?” I accidentally question aloud.

“Like hell it is!” Ed suddenly had an outburst. I sat back in my chair, shocked by the sudden yell.

“The one who left when you were little? Maybe he’s still at Central—”

“That bastard! I will NEVER ask that bastard for help…!” Ed yelled in anger. I let out a soft sigh as I pushed my chair back slightly and stood up, walking outside. I sat down in the front steps of the house, pulling out my necklace and gently messing with it. The quiet zipping sound from where I dragged the ring across the chain becoming a comforting sound. I watched as everyone passed the Curtis shop and household, walking past as if nothing was wrong.

The door opened from behind me and I quickly scooted to the edge of the steps, trying to allow the person enough space to step down. Instead I felt someone stand next to me, I glanced to my side a bit and saw Ed’s shoes.

“Sorry about that,” He finally broke our silence as I simply stared ahead.

“It’s fine,” I calmly replied, not to into the idea of holding a conversation past the apology. After standing around for a minute, Ed sat down next to me. It was silent, and I had hoped that he wouldn’t have started up any conversation.

“Where’d you get that necklace?” He asked, to which I turned over to him a bit, seeing the way he was watching my hand constantly zip the ring back and forth. I dropped my hand and looked up at the sky a bit.

“It used to be my Dad’s ring,” I hummed softly, hoping he hadn’t really heard it.

“What happened to him?” Ed asked once again.

“You’re not going to get an answer, no matter how many times you ask,” I huffed out quietly.

“Fine, keep your secrets,” He huffed back, although I had been fairly certain he meant it in a joke, a part of me felt irritated.

“I will, much like you are keeping your own,” I practically barked back, looking up at him before turning to look down at my hand. “At least your Dad’s still out there,” I mumbled, fidgeting with my automail.

“I could care less about that bastard,” Ed angrily grumbled back.

“At least he’s still alive!” I turned to him, biting my tongue gently. My eyes hurt and it felt like I would start crying. I quickly shook my head as I wiped my eyes with my sleeves. “It’s more than I can say about my family…” I let roughly pushed my thumb against a sharp section in my automail.

“Ava… I’m so—”

“Stop apologizing damn it… Ouch fuck!” I pulled my hand back as I looked at my thumb that had a drop or of blood. I let out a small sigh, watching the drop simply roll down my hand. I only looked up when I saw Ed put a piece of cloth on my thumb.

“You need to be more careful,” was all he grumbled before he stood up.

“Teacher said that dinner would be ready soon,” Ed spoke before he turned and went back inside. I frowned as I wiped the small trail of blood with the cloth.

The breeze that had passed by would have felt great any other moment, but this time the breeze felt like it was freezing. I shook gently as I let out a small shaky exhale. I stared at the ground where a single drop fell on the steps. I wiped away at it gently, only leaving a small streak in its place.

“Did I really fuck it up? Just when I thought shit was going alright,” I quietly talked to myself. I sat there for a while longer before going inside for dinner.

Izumi was helping Sid set up the table, making me smile warmly at the couple. I tried to help them set up, but they waved me off as Mason rounded the corner with a couple of plates in hand. I waved at him gently, quietly wondering about the hours he arrived that since I hadn’t seen him enter. When the table was set, Ed and Al began to recount about their travels. Though it was obvious that I hadn’t been with the boys for long considering how little I answered the questions.

“Ava, how did you meet my stupid pupils?” Izumi asked casually as I chewed on a bit of my food. I was going to respond with the truth, but before I could Ed spoke up for me.

“Her automail had been pretty messed up, so we decided to take her to my mechanic,” Ed said as he took a bite of his food, I was going to call him out on his lie when I remembered how he got kicked in the face for being a part of the military.

“I forget to do my maintenance check from a proper mechanic and end up messing my arm up pretty often. Especially since I have a bad tendency of messing with my own arm,” I carried on from where Ed had left me off. From there I simply drifted off into how I just stuck around with the brothers and how they caused trouble almost anywhere they went.

“It doesn’t usually happen!” Al defended he and his brother.

“Yeah! We witnessed a birth in Rush Valley!” Ed pipped up excitedly.

“Oh yeah!” I hummed.

“We helped deliver a baby. There was a big storm, and we couldn’t get a doctor!” Al retold. I let out a small giggle as I shook my head slightly.

“It’s generous calling what we did helping! We just waiting outside the birthing room!” Ed interjected as Al laughed.

“Winry was amazing! She managed to get us to help in little ways. Apart from that, everyone was okay, and it was warming,” I smiled softly.

“Everyone’s blessed when a child’s born,” Al spoke in a heartfelt tone.

“Yeah. That same miracle is how you were born,” Izumi said, a small, pleasant smile on her face. “That’s why you have to treasure your lives.”

“Speaking of which, Teacher, you haven’t had kids—”

“EDWARD!” Mason yelled suddenly, making my jump slightly and spill my drink over myself.

“Shit!” I yelled as my clothes quickly absorbed the fallen liquid. Al quickly helped me with the towels that they had on hand, and Sid pointed in the direction of where they left my luggage so I could get dressed. I quickly thanked him as I jogged into the room.

Once I was alone I looked down at my shirt which was clinging onto me, and the jeans I was wearing dipped the liquid onto my boots. “You may have a shit taste, but at least they’re convenient for moments like these,” I huffed quietly as I locked the door to the room. I grabbed my suitcase and looked through my stuff. All I had was extra fabric and several replica uniforms.

“Fuck,” I mumbled quietly to myself as I pulled out the fabric, placing them on the floor. I hummed quietly as I stared at the fabric, unsure of exactly what I wanted to do with it. I let out a soft sight as I undid my belt, tossing it onto the bed as I stared at the fabric.

“One,” I clapped my hands as I placed it on the fabric. Blue light calmly flew around the room as the fabric became a new pair of jeans. They had been similar to Ed’s except made from cotton and something I had been used to and not the leather that Ed uses.

Changing into a new shirt and into the new jeans, I felt much more comfortable. I hadn’t realized how the leather could cling onto my legs and how they had been even more mildly infuriating that I had imagined. I sat down on the bed for a while, the thought of going back to the kitchen to eat had crossed my mind but left since I hadn’t been too hungry. A knocked sounded at the door and I quickly made my way over to it, unlocking the door and opening it.

“Oh hey Al. What’s up?” I asked as I stared up at the suit of armor that towered over me.

“I wanted to check up on you. You didn’t come back and tell you that we’re going to show teacher what we’ve learned,” Al informed rather excitedly, making me chuckle.

“To think you guys had been so scared of her just earlier today,” I laughed gently as I patted his suit. “That sounds like fun. Is that all you needed Al, because I may try to go to bed soon,” I let out a small yawn.

“That’s all. Good night Ava, see you tomorrow.” Al waved to me as he made his way down the hall to join his brother. I nodded as I closed the door behind me, walking over to my suitcase and opening it up to pull out pajamas.

“I really should’ve just changed into pajamas in the first place,” I lazily groaned as I slowly got dressed into pajamas, avoiding the mirror at all costs as I put on a tank top. I tossed my clothes on the top of my suitcase and went to lay down in bed. I stared at the ceiling as I began to think about the last day or so and about my current locations.

“We’re in the south right now, Dublith to be exact. We were just in Rush Valley… What’s bothering me?” I complained to myself as I tapped my finger continuously, trying to think about what I was forgetting about, or what felt off. “I talked about Dad once or twice today. Wait, fuck,” I sat up quickly.

“We’re in Dublith, and Southern Command isn’t too far off from here. Dad’s files should be there, I need to check up on those files and see. Augh,” I groaned as I quickly jumped off the bed and made my way around the house to where I had seen a phone previously.

“Right, Uncle Roy should be located in the East. That’s where I left him that is,” I mumbled to myself as I began to dial up the Eastern Headquarters.

“Good Evening, Eastern Command,” a voice calmly spoke through the telephone.

“Hi, my name is Ava Hughes. Can I be put through with Colonel Roy Mustang?”

“I’m sorry, but we’re not allowed to connect outside lines. Apart from that, Colonel Mustang is no longer in Eastern Command, they have transferred him to Central.”

“Transferred?” I questioned, confused before shaking my head a bit, “Okay, thank you. Have a lovely day.” I quickly hung the phone up before dialing Central.

“Good evening, Central Command.”

“Hi, this is Ava Hughes, is Colonel Roy Mustang in?” I asked, beginning to mess with the phone wire.

“I’m sorry, but we cannot connect an outside line,” the voice spoke, making me grumble slightly as I began to recite a code that Roy had given me to call him whenever I needed or wanted.

“Your code has been verified. One moment,” the voice spoke as I huffed slightly, tapping my foot. When did they move Roy to Central?

“Hughes?” I could hear a tired Roy ask from the other side ask.

“Using my last name are we Mustang?” I chuckled slightly before getting concerned, “Are you okay Uncle Roy?”

“Ava, sorry. I’ve been working all day and night. Why are you calling in?” Roy asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry Uncle Roy, I’m quite alright. Ed and Al are a handful, but they’re good company,” I chuckled slightly. “I should be asking you if you’re alright, you sound like hell.”

“I’m okay Ava,” he spoke with a quiet sigh, making me stare at the phone for a second.

“You sure don’t sound alright, but fine. You won’t tell me anyways,” I shrugged slightly, even though he wouldn’t see it. “I was calling because I’m in Dublith with the boys and I’m a couple of stations away from Southern HQ and wanted to see if the files on my Dad were there.”

“Still looking through the files on your dad? How many times have you looked through them?” Roy asked.

“I am not sleeping until the day I find out who killed my Dad. You know this, Uncle Roy. They took more than just my Dad’s life,” I spoke, determined to get the info on the files I had seen several times.

“Nathanial Hughes,” I could hear Roy hum quietly as he dug through his desk.

“The one and only. Nathanial Hughes, Terra Alchemist. Served the military during the Ishvalan War, up until he suffered a leg injury that almost killed him. He was allowed to come home to his two little girls until a fatal home invasion,” I practically recited as I leaned against a nearby counter, tapping my automail fingers on it.

“Those files should be there along with copies of what had been in Central Library.”

“Copies?”

“Sheska was ordered to make more copies of his files and send one to each Command since you are known to constantly dig through them.” He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone that made me chuckle sheepishly.

“Alright, alright. Don’t call me out,” I laughed sheepishly as I heard the floorboard creak slightly, making me put the phone down slightly and look around. “Hello?” I called out to no response. I shrugged gently and put the phone back up to my ear.

“Ava?” Roy sounded almost panicked.

“I’m here. Sorry, I thought I heard someone walking around, but it’s probably old floorboard or something,” I waved off. “No need to panic, I can take care of myself. I also have Fullmetal and his brother here to help so,” I laughed quietly.

“Anyways Uncle Roy. Get some sleep soon okay? Oh! And tell Mr. Maes I said hi! I would have called him up but knowing him. He’s probably at home with Gracia and Elicia already.” I chirped happily.

“I will… Ava?” He called me out, surprisingly in a soft tone.

“What’s wrong Uncle Roy?”

“Don’t be stupid and take it easy,” was all he said before the line got cut. I frowned, upset that he hung up on me so rudely.

“Rude, what’s up with him?” I set the phone back and made my way back to my room, hoping to get some rest for the night.

Nighttime came and went, I had spent the majority of the night twisting and turning in bed in hopes of getting some sleep. After an hour of sleep, I got off of the bed and did some light stretches. With a tired yawn, I went to my suitcase and grabbed my clothes for the day, deciding to take a shower before anyone were to wake up. I was in and out in about half an hour.

“Morning showers are the best,” I quietly exclaimed as I stretched my arms upwards as I walked down the hallway. I made my way to the kitchen and looked around, trying to spot what I could eat. I began to rummage through the kitchen, pulling out stuff that I could cook.

“What are you doing?” Izumi’s voice broke through the silent cooking I had been doing. I turned to her with a wide grin as my messy bun flopped around slightly as I held up a spoon, “Breakfast?” Izumi laughed as she joined me in the kitchen. Although she looked sick yesterday, she seemed much better today. As we cooked together, we were chatting up a storm. We had practically plotted on how to kill Edward for my hair tie. While we cooked, Sid had come in and helped set up the table, joining in the conversation by adding his own ideas into the mix.

“Alright! Food’s ready, only the table is left to set up?” I asked chirpily, wiping my hands on a towel.

“We’ve got this, go wake up the two boys,” Izumi ruffled my hair gently as I set the towel on the counter with a small, “Okay!” I practically skipped my way to their room and knocked on it.

“Hey, food’s ready!” I yelled through the door, expecting Al to have yelled a response back. The door opened and Ed stood there, nodded gently as he tied his braid. He walked ahead of me and I quietly walked behind him, almost skipping.

We sat down to eat; it was normal chatter until Izumi asked where Al had been. Ed had been quick to respond with a lie that Al has insomnia and that he couldn’t sleep well, and that he barely managed to get some sleep. The chatter had been quite calm as we ate, and when Ed finished, he practically rushed back to his room with a plate of food.

I talked to Izumi and Sid for a while, asking general questions about how Ed and Al acted when they were kids. When they responded that the two boys had been as troublesome as they are now, I wasn’t too surprised by their answer. When I finished eating, I got up and excused myself so I could finish putting my hair up and actually putting on my boots since I was still wandering around barefoot.

I stood there for a moment.

“What’s wrong Ava?” Izumi asked. I turned to her and frowned.

“I still can’t make my hair without my hair tie. He stole my last one.”

Izumi had been kind enough to have had an extra laying around, and she handed it to me. I went back to my room and finished getting ready, slipping on my boots then putting on my jewelry. I began to fiddle with my bracelet, not fully used to the feeling of something on my wrist. The concept of making it into a necklace lingered in my head again as I walked out into the main room.

I could see the front door and I could see how everyone was already outside, I quickly made my way outside. Izumi, Sid, and Mason were outside with the boys, ready to see what they were able to do after years of work. When I stepped out, I could see that Al had been almost done drawing his transmutation circle. When he finished he gently placed his hands on it, making blue light fly as he created a statue of a horse.

“Al, that’s so cute!” I couldn’t help but exclaim as I wandered over to it, gently placing my hand on it.

“My turn!” Ed exclaimed, a childlike joy to show his work shining through as he clapped his hands and practically slammed them on the ground as he created a larger horse statue.

“Alright, but Al’s work is far cuter,” I huffed slightly at Ed’s work that really showed off his taste in style.

“You try doing something like this!” Ed attacked back, offended that I was talking bad about his work.

“You didn’t need to draw a matrix to do that?” Izumi questioned as she broke through our small little argument.

“Huh? Yeah…” Ed answered innocently, I looked up at Al, confused by what was going on and what she was getting at.

“Ed?”

“Yeah?” Ed’s voice wavered a tiny bit, and I looked over to him, his face having gone pale.

“Unless… You saw that thing?” Izumi was being cryptic with what she was talking about, and for a moment, I didn’t understand where she was getting at.

“Wha- What?” Ed stuttered out.

“You have seen in right?” Izumi asked, making me finally realize what she was referring to.

“Oh.” I breathed out quietly as I took a step back. Suddenly, I felt really bad about being here and really wished I had just stayed back at Central.

“I’ve seen it,” Ed admitted in defeat.

“That’s why you were called a genius and received the acceptance of the state at such a young age…” Izumi sounded disappointed; an anger filled disappointment.

“I’m not a genius. I just saw that thing…” For the first time since I had met the boys, Ed looked vulnerable.

“Mr. Izumi!” a group of children yelling broke through the rather tense moment. I let out a heavy sigh as I moved back slightly and lazily watched what was happening. I could hear the children complain about their toy being broken and asking Izumi to fit it.

“ _Daddy! Toni’s dress ripped!_ ” I could hear a little girl’s voice in the back of my head, a faint memory trying to find its way forward, but nothing came along with it. I let out a small yawn as I watched the boys run with their now fixed toy as Izumi yelled at them to take care of it.

“Mrs. Izumi…” Not even a minute after the boys left did a little girl come up to Izumi, holding a cat.

“Manny! What happened? You have something that needs fixing?” Izumi asked, her demeaner taking a change to a mother-like personality.

“Chiko’s not moving,” Manny spoke, her voice filled with sadness. “Please fix her…” She pleased as she walked toward Izumi. I frowned as I watched Izumi take the limp cat from Manny’s hands.

“She’s already dead,” Izumi confirmed.

Depressing, that’s the only thing I could feel right about now. Especially as the little girl pleaded to Izumi to bring her cat back to life.

“There’s no fixing what’s already dead,” I let out a silent sigh as I shoved my hands into my pockets. Izumi stood up as she grabbed onto Manny’s hand.

Ed, Al, Izumi, and I began to make our way to a near-by hill to bury the dead cat. Although I was planning to join them at the top, I decided to stay at the bottom, leaning against a near-by wooden fence. I watched from the bottom as the boys and Izumi helped the little girl make the grave.

“I’m really surprised she’s not a mother,” I talked to myself as I watched her from the bottom. I looked at my thumb and could see the thin cut on my thumb from yesterday, it hadn’t been as much as a pain as I had imagined. Then again, I had grown rather used to cuts on my thumb from similar events.

“For such a shitty atmosphere. I’m doing okay today,” I smiled to myself as I began to mess with my shoulder, surprisingly feeling no pain. I began to mess with my automail until I heard footsteps come down the hill. I could see Manny walking down the hill with who I assume is her mother. I turned up to look at the hill to see where Izumi and the boys were, until I saw Izumi kick Ed square in the face.

“The way they spoke earlier,” I thought back to the way that Izumi had been cryptic with her words. “Ed looked mortified. He was so scared…” I rambled to myself. “They both saw that thing… Meaning,” I looked up to Izumi and laughed bitterly.

“Of course!” I frowned bitterly. “She’s seen it too… There’s no way she hasn’t. Not with that fucking certainty. She’s seen that fucking hell.” I grinned sadly, gripping my automail wrist tightly. When I looked back up, I could see the three walking down the hill. Al had more dents in him, Ed looked beaten up, defeated, and Izumi looked blank.

Watching the way the three walked made me push myself off of the fence and make my way ahead of them. The three looked like they needed their privacy, so I went off ahead and decided to stretch or something to that extend to kill some time.

“When was the last time I got some stretches in anyway? My nerves aren’t killing me today so right now would be about perfect, the day isn’t terrible.” I rambled to myself as I began to make myself a small list of things that I could do for the day while the rest of them talked.

When I got to the front of the Curtis’ household I stayed outside, leaning against the fence as Izumi and the brothers walked in the house. I leaned against their fence for a while, wondering what I wanted to do and where I should begin at.

“Right!” I pushed myself off the fence with a sharp exhale. “Enough shit. I didn’t go through hell just to be standing around forever,” I shook my hands a bit before stretching out my arms fist. This is how I spent my time for a while.

“Damn. I really miss Armstrong right about now. He really did give me the best routine,” I complained to myself. “He was also the best target someone could ask for.” I looked around before looking down at my hands.

“I can’t just… Clap… They’ll probably see it,” I grumbled to myself as I began to look around the ground, spotting a large rock.

“Aright, will you…” I picked it up and began to rub it against the floor, seeing it leave a mark. “Mark? Yes you will!” I chirped up as I walked over to where I had been and began to make a large circle on the ground. After several minutes of struggling, I dropped the rock on the ground to see the circle. “I should really carry some chalk with me next time. This is awful,” I complained as the circle looked like it could probably work but was choppily made.

“Maybe two,” I placed my hands on the circle as it lit up blue and began to create a target.

“Two! It worked!” I counted the alchemy as I skipped on over to the target, seeing how it was made. It was one of the poorer creations I have made, but with what I was working with, it had been alright.

“Right,” I huffed as I began to punch the target with my automail hand, this proved to be a mess because after several hits, the target was practically in pieces. I continued this cycle for a while, making a target and having to remake it, hoping that the next one would be stronger.

A couple of hours later, I wiped my forehead from sweat and looked at my automail to see that it had also received several scratches and small dents.

“I may need adjustments, but… I think I’ll hold off. Winry knows what she’s doing. She’s learning about this right about now,” I huffed to myself. I had grown used to seeing what I could fix about it myself, but now that I told Winry I wanted her held, I wanted to try my best to keep with her work.

“I should try to fix this up. It’s getting late,” I kicked myself out of my thoughts as I squatted down to look at the circle I had drawn. The circle had already been overused, there were several moments where I had to readjust it because it would fade from so much movement.

“Shit, I really don’t want to deal with this again,” I complained as I looked around, seeing as there was no one, I bent down and clapped my hands near the ground. Placing my hands where I would on the circle I counted as I watched as the floor slowly went back to normal. Once the ground was fixed, I began to kick the markings, making sure to make it seem like all the faded areas were on purpose.

“Woah! You can do Alchemy?” Al’s sudden appearance made me jump back slightly in surprise. He laughed as he quickly apologized.

“Jeez Al. It’s fine, but warn me next time,” I chuckled softly with a small exhale. “But yeah, I know a bit. How do you think I was able to help you guys decode Marcoh’s notes?” I shrugged gently.

“Yeah, but you never said that you could use alchemy!” Al exclaimed excitedly. I scratched the back of my head slightly.

“Didn’t think it was that important to be fair,” I murmured before looking up at him.

“Anyway! Did you need something Al? Or did you just see my alchemy?” I asked, tilting my head curiously. Al was silent for a moment, “Alphonse?”

“Brother told me to tell you to start grabbing your things?” Al spoke rather sadly.

“Huh? Why?” I questioned, confused by the sudden request. “I thought you two were trying to get answers! What happened?” I couldn’t help but constantly question.

“I’m sorry Ava,” Al spoke sadly as I frowned, feeling bad for questioning so rapidly.

“Hey, it’s alright Al. Give me about an hour if that’s okay?” I asked and Al nodded. I ran inside and quickly grabbed my stuff, deciding to take another quick shower before leaving.

For the second time that day I had been in and out of the bathroom, while fixing stuff to fit properly in my suitcase, Al informed me that we would be leaving in several moment and that he or Ed would come get me from my room. I felt rather disappointed, although I had plans to go to Southern Command, I didn’t think they would be leaving this early and wished to have left my stuff here for a day or two while I went and came back.

I shook my head as I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I made my hair up into its usual bun. I put the brush back on the dresser before I walked to the bed, sitting there, swinging my legs back and forth. There was a knock at the door before it opened.

“Catch,” I heard someone say before I got hit in the face with something.

“Ow, hey!” I rubbed my cheek slightly as I looked at my hair tie that had been shot at me. I quickly picked it up and looked at Ed who stood at the doorway. He had his coat over his shoulder as his suitcase had been at his feet.

“Ready to go Bitch Bun?” He asked as he bent down slightly to pick up his suitcase.

“I’m right after you Pipsqueak,” I nodded as I shoved my hair tie in my pocket and followed after him, waving goodbye to Izumi as I passed by her.

Sid joined us on our way to the train station, I walked ahead of them slightly, letting them talk about. I looked up at the sky and quietly hummed my way.


End file.
